New Pandora
by ChiefD3m0n1c
Summary: Angel, a Siren and Assassin. Patrick, a genius powerhouse. Justin, a brilliant engineer. Nickoli, a cybernetic soldier. These four have managed to gain the interest of the Maliwan corporation, and they seem to be the best ones to stop them. Follow these four as they are making new friends, new enemies and get help from their parents, the Vault Hunters.
1. Chapter 1: New Beginning

Heyo! This is a redo of New Pandora since I learned that half of the story makes absolutely no sense. So we got a new plot and there shouldn't be any holes or contradictions in it. So here is the first chapter of my new story…

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

It has been nearly 17 years since the Vault Hunters had been on any real adventures. Lilith had assumed command of the Crimson Raiders with Mordecai and Brick as her top two men. Axton had become one of Lilith's top soldiers and became a two star general after he led the assault on Opportunity. After two weeks of nearly constant fighting, the city had become theirs. This was 12 years ago and had been renamed Crimson City.

All of the other Vault Hunters had assumed roles within the Raiders either teaching or improving the Raiders. Gaige had join the Development and Research team to help create new weapons for the Raiders and technological advancements to improve the quality of life. Salvador had become the lead instructor of Raider infantry training and practically created an army of gunzkerers. Krieg had regained his sanity and molded himself into society.

He was given the task of close combat training for the Raiders. Maya had become the head instructor for teaching the Raiders how to use elemental weapons. Zer0 was in charge of teaching the Raiders how to snipe. Pandora had achieved relative peace with the assistance of the Black Knights. Bandit clans still existed, but remained in their own secluded areas.

Zer0 stood inside the close combat training arena with a wooden sword in his hand. His opponent was a teenage girl with long black hair that fell past her shoulders. She had blue eyes that matched the blue streak in her hair that went down the left side. She quickly brushed the hair that fell in her face out of the way and took a fighting stance. "Ready Angel?" Zer0 questioned as he raised his wooden sword.

"Ready Dad." She replied as she raised her wooden sword. She shot forward and the two clashed wooden blades with a loud crack. She slid her blade back and swung for his side, but he blocked it. She switched sides but he blocked that swing too. "Try not to alternate side swings." Zer0 advised. "It makes your tactics obvious. You want to keep you opponent guessing."

Angel shot back and replied "Right. Don't repeat swings. Make unpredictable moves. Got it." She shot forward and swung for his side again. He was about to block it when she flew just behind him and struck him in the back. He stumbled forward and spun around to block another swing. She swung at him mercilessly and he was starting to have trouble keeping up.

He blocked one swing when he noticed she took a step that landed next to his foot. She kicked her foot to the side and tripped him, sending him to one knee. He looked up and was met with Angel's wooden blade at his throat. She was panting and sweat started to drip from her. "I… win." She panted.

She took her blade away from him and helped him to his feet. "It seems that the student has finally surpassed the master." Zer0 chuckled as he placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Thanks Dad." Angel replied. "Can I get my own sword now?"

"We'll see."

"You always say that."

He patted her head and laughed "I know. Let's get showered and get out of here. Your mother is going to kill us for staying out so long." Angel laughed "Right. She'd be mad if we were even a minute late to the party." Zer0 headed for the male locker room and started to shower. Today was Angel's birthday and his little girl was turning 17 today. He finished his shower and threw on his usual grey long sleeved shirt and black pants.

We grabbed his gym bag and walked out to see that Angel was still in the women's locker room. He knocked on the door and called "Hurry up Angel! We need to get going!" She shouted from inside "I just need another minute!" Zer0 pulled down on his face and groaned "We'll be here for another hour if you need another minute." He sat down at a bench and waited for his daughter.

She finally walked out after ten minutes wearing a nice blue shirt with black pants. Her hair was a little more fluffed than usual and she was wearing make-up. "Is that what you're wearing to the party?" Angel questioned as she put a hand on her cocked hip. "Yes." Zer0 answered as he stood up and shouldered his bag.

"Dad! It's a party! You can't show up looking like you just left the gym!"

"But we are just leaving the gym."

"That isn't the point! We need to get you some better clothes!"

"Angel, we are both going to get an ear full from your mother as it is, we don't need her to kill us."

Angel looked like she was about to say something but just sighed "Fine." Zer0 patted the top of her head and laughed "One day you'll learn that I'm always right Angel."

"I'm a teenager Dad, I think I'm always right."

"Yes, and you'll learn that you aren't."

Angel threw her hand up in the air and admitted defeat "Fine! You win! Let's go."

Zer0 laughed as he patted his daughter's head "There you go. Now you're learning." The two walked out of the building and started making their way to the outskirts of Crimson city. The party was visible from the middle of the bridge and Zer0 smiled to see how well it turned out. There was a large table with different foods and a large cake at the end. There was another table next to it with gifts on it.

Angel ran over to meet her friends as Zer0 found his wife, Maya. She was talking with Axton as Zer0 wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Where have you two been!?" She snapped as she spun around. "The party started half an hour ago!" Maya's hair was longer, just barely falling past her shoulders. She was wearing a light blue shirt with blue jeans as she scolded Zer0 for being late.

Zer0 stood there and smiled as his wife yelled at him until she barked "Stop smiling when I'm yelling at you! It makes it harder to do so!" Zer0 kissed her forehead and chuckled "Yes dear." Maya smiled and questioned "So what took you two so long?"

"Angel finally beat me."

"Really?"

"Yep. Finally took all my lessons and put them to use."

Zer0 put his arm around his wife as the turned to look at their daughter, who was talking with her friends from school. "Our little girl is growing up." Maya choked a little. "They'll do that to ya." Axton added. Zer0 shook Axton's hand and exclaimed "Glad you could make it."

"Wouldn't miss it. You know we're all family. I just want to know where Gaige and… there they are."

Zer0 looked to the bridge to see Gaige with her hair down and a small boy that looked almost exactly like Axton, but with red hair. Gaige was still in her jean jacket and work pants, splattered with grease and various lubricants. The boy was wearing a green shirt and blue jeans and carrying a long box under his arm. "Where have you two been?" Axton questioned as his wife hugged him. "Me and Justin were putting the finishing touches on Angel's gift." Gaige replied.

Justin put the long box on the gift table and went over to Angel, who seemed over joyed to see him. "This had better not be another robot companion that will turn against us." Zer0 grumbled. "This is totally different!" Gaige proclaimed. "And I fixed all the problems on Buddy Bot!" Zer0 rolled his eyes at the Mechromancer and asked "How is Justin's latest project going?" Justin was a mechanical genius like his mother and a wanted to be a soldier like his father.

Axton would tell Zer0 that he would find Justin working on all different projects to help with the military, but all of them would fail. "He thinks he almost has it down." Axton answered. "But I don't really think that a person could support a plasma mini gun on their shoulder while having a metal plate on their chest. Too much weight if you ask me."

"He'll figure it out. He's a smart kid."

"Smart ass more like it."

Maya added "I wonder where he gets it from." All of them looked at Axton, who commented "Hilarious." They continued to talk until Gaige pointed out "Hey! Krieg's here!" They turned to see the former psycho walking with his wife, Patricia Tannis, and his son Patrick. Krieg was still built, but adapted to wearing a black shirt and no psycho mask.

His face was scarred from all of the tests Hyperion performed on him and he was completely bald. Tannis remained the same except she grew her hair out a little bit. Patrick looked like a perfect combination of the two. He stood almost as tall as his mother and had her short brown hair. He was built like his father and mainly stayed quiet.

The psycho family walked over to the group and greeted. Patrick went over to Angel while Krieg shook all of the guys' hands and Tannis hugged the girls. "Took you two long enough." Axton laughed. "Patricia decided that she had a few experiments to run before we got here." Krieg answered as he gestured to his wife. "Scientific inquiry takes precedence over celebrations of one's birth." Tannis urged as she crossed her arms.

"Well everyone has made it!" Maya proclaimed. "Except for Salvador. Where do you think he's at?"

Zer0 answered "Probably training some grunts at the moment. I'm sure he'll show up. After all, Angel is basically his niece." Since all of the Vault Hunters worked together, their children grew up together, basically making all of them family. Angel talked with her friends from school when she heard Justin greet "Happy Birthday Angel." She turned to see her little brother and cheered "You made it!" She wrapped Justin in a hug and cheered "I'm so happy you made it!"

Justin was two years younger than she was and considered him a little brother since they practically grew up together. She put Justin down and questioned "How does the new project go?" Justin smiled and answered "I think I may just have it down. The firing mechanism works great and I was able to balance the entire thing out so I won't fall over anymore."

"That's awesome! Have you shown your parents yet?"

"I will once I know it works."

She looked to her friends who seemed like they were lost. Angel could understand if they were, their parents didn't raise them for Old Pandora life. Pandora was more civilized now without all of the bandits and creatures trying to kill you ten steps from the city. Bandits lived in their own areas and creatures generally avoided major areas so Pandora was starting to become… livable. "Don't worry if you don't get it." Angel chuckled. "Just Vault Hunter stuff."

The three other girls laughed at the idea of being a Vault Hunter, but that's what Angel wanted to do with her life. She wanted nothing more than to be like her parents, to be a Vault Hunter. She knew that Justin wanted to be a soldier and Patrick wanted to be a scientist, but Angel just longed for the freedom and carefree life of a Vault Hunter. She was tapped on the shoulder and looked up a bit to see Patrick's smiling face. "Patrick! You made it too!" Angel cheered as she hugged her other brother.

Patrick wordlessly patted her back as Angel let him go. He handed her a small book labelled "Vaults: Remains of the Eridians." Angel's jaw hit the floor and she stammered "B-b-b-ut… this isn't even supposed to be released yet! How? How did you?" Patrick pointed to the book and then pointed at his mother. "You got her to get me a copy!? This is amazing!" Angel cheered as she hugged Patrick again.

She went over to the table and set the book on it, overjoyed that she had a book on Vaults. She looked over at the adults, who were chatting it up with each other. Angel returned to her friends and continued to talk with them for a while. The party went on like a usual birthday party did, cake and food with all the usual singing. Angel thought the gifts were nice, her friends got her some nice clothes and off world music, which Angel enjoyed from time to time.

Justin handed her his gift and commented "I think you'll like this." She opened it up to see the most glorious sniper rifle she had ever seen. It had the shape of a Maliwan E-tech sniper, but without the wings and had a black and blue paint job. She picked it up and proclaimed "She's beautiful! Who made this?" Justin proclaimed with pride "Me and Mom did. It's a pulse sniper with rechargeable clip. Good for sixty shots before needing to recharge."

"That is completely and utterly awesome! Let's try it out!"

Angel grabbed the standard military grade magazine and put it in the bottom of the rifle. She looked through the scope and put the sights on a rock about a mile away. She used what her dad taught her about sniping and slowed her breathing. She gave the trigger a slow squeeze and the recoil nearly threw Angel off her feet. "It has quite a kick to it." Justin laughed.

Angel put it on the table and cheered "Thank you so much!" She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Dad handing her a small box. "Last one." He proclaimed as she took it from him. She opened it up to find a black stick about a foot long. Her eyes widened as everyone questioned what it was; a digistructing katana like her father's.

She squealed almost at the top of her lungs "I can't believe it! My own katana! Thank you so much dad!" She wrapped her arms around her father and repeated "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He laughed and responded "Why don't you give it a few swings?" She let him go and grabbed the cold metal of her new weapon. She grasped the other end and separated the two pieces, digistructing a white blade as her father's was blue.

She gazed at the beautiful blade with her mouth open, amazed that she finally had one of her own. _"This is my tool."_ She thought as she gave the blade a few swings. _"My tool to become a Vault Hunter."_

There you have it folks! The revamped version of New Pandora! There will still be other characters from the original and they will still be the same. Remember, Assassin and Siren is the first story in the D3m0n1c Pandora series. Just a reminder. Anyway, let me know what y'all think with a PM or review (preferable review).

-Chief


	2. Chapter 2: Adventure Awaits

Heyo! Thanks for the feedback on the current rewrite, it will mainly follow the original but with better stuff.

Chapter 2: Adventure Awaits

Zer0 was laying in his bed with Maya resting on his chest. He ran his fingers through her long blue hair and smiled. They had been married a little over 17 years, a few months before Angel's birthday. Zer0 was happy with his life, marrying Maya and having a child. He was happy that his daughter was growing up and becoming as skilled as he was.

He looked down at Maya and smiled to see her so peaceful. The peace ended when he heard Angel scream from her room. Maya shot up and Zer0 practically knocked down his door to get into the main room. He sprinted across their small apartment and kicked in the door leading to Angel's room. He saw her standing by her bed with her arm raised.

There was a major difference in his daughter; Siren tattoos leading down her arm. He always suspected his daughter of being a Siren since she had the tattoos before. They were incredibly light, just barely visible, but now they were full blown obvious. "Dad." Angel cried in fear. "What's happening to me?" Maya pushed past him and gasped "Angel! You're… you're a Siren!"

"I'm… a Siren?"

Maya looked to Zer0 and practically cheered "Our daughter's a Siren!" Zer0 chuckled "Yeah, I know." Maya wrapped Angel in a hug and cheered "I'm so happy! I thought you would be just like your father and we wouldn't have a connection! But now I have something to teach you!" Angel looked like she didn't know what to think as her mother cheered. Maya finally let Angel go and Angel questioned "So if I'm a Siren… does that mean I have a phase power? Let's see what it is!"

She was about to raise her hand until Maya stopped her and exclaimed "Let's wait until we are somewhere safer. You could have any of the remaining Siren powers. Phase mist has been out for about 21 years, Phase shift for about 18 years. The only ones remaining are Phase quake and the Siren Mother."

"I could be the Siren Mother! That is so awesome!"

Zer0 groaned "Hopefully not. I could live with you having Phase quake, but not all the powers." Angel cheered "That would be amazing! When can I start using my powers?" Maya scratched her head and replied "We would have to train you for a while before you can start using your powers to their fullest extent."

"What? Ugh, fine. Can I still go out with my friends today?"

"Yes, but don't try to use your powers. We don't know enough about them yet."

"Yes mother."

Zer0 and Maya left their daughter's room and sat on the couch that faced the TV. "I can't believe our daughter is a Siren!" Maya squealed. "Yes dear. Why are you so excited about this?"

"Well, Angel is almost the spitting image of you and you've trained her to be like an assassin. Now there's something I can teach her."

Zer0 chuckled "I love you Maya." She responded "I love you too Zer0." They heard Angel's door open and close. The two looked back to see their daughter in a black shirt and blue jeans with her new blade on her hip and sniper rifle on her back. "Where are you off to?" Zer0 questioned.

"Wherever. There isn't a set destination in mind." Angel answered. "Well, be careful." Maya exclaimed

"Yes mother. Bye! I'll be back!"

Angel walked out the door and Maya sighed "There goes our little girl." Zer0 put his arm around his wife and exclaimed "Yes, which leaves us alone." Maya looked at him with a glint in her eye as she questioned "What do you want to do now?" Zer0 smiled and kissed his wife.

O00000O00000O

Angel walked outside of her apartment building and headed towards the bridge. She was excited that her parents let go on her first adventure. Well, it wasn't much of an adventure since she was just going out with Patrick and Justin to test her sniper rifle out on some of the wildlife. She found Patrick and Justin waiting by the fast-travel station and greeted "Hey guys! Ready to go?" Justin questioned "Where exactly are we going?"

"I don't know. Where do you guys think we should go to test my new rifle out?"

The two turned to Patrick, who simply shrugged. Justin suggested "Why not go to the Fridge? I'm sure there are a few stalkers still out there, or the Rats." Angel replied "That sounds like a perfect idea. Let's go!" Angel went first and fast-travelled to the Fridge. She dropped down and looked around to see the area deserted.

Justin and Patrick dropped down after her and the trio set out into the Fridge. Angel drew her rifle and pointed it at the door. "Alright, open it." Angel ordered as Justin made his way to the wheel. He opened the door and Angel slid forward, ready to kill anything that threatened her or her family. She looked around and lowered her weapon since there was no life.

Bodies of rats littered the path through the Fridge, each burnt like they had been set on fire. Angel called "Guys! Come check this out!" Justin and Patrick ran over to her and looked around to see the carnage. "What happened here?" Justin questioned. "It looks like someone went crazy in here with an elemental weapon." They went over to a Lab Ray body that was slumped against a car. They looked over the body and Angel pointed out "This wasn't an elemental weapon."

"What do you mean?" Justin questioned. "There are no bullet holes. See?" Angel explained. She pointed to the chest and there was no signs of a weapon. "Well Rats don't just burst into flames!" Justin declared.

"It looks like the fire started at the Rat's chest and spread from there. But the only one that could do that is Lilith and I doubt the Commander of the Crimson Raiders is burning Rats for fun."

Patrick exclaimed "Electrocution." The two looked over at Patrick, who was crouched over another Rat corpse. They ran over to him and saw what he was talking about. This Rat looked like it had been electrocuted until it died. Angel went to another Rat body and saw it was melted, like it had been exposed to acid.

"What happened to these Rats?" Angel muttered. A cry pierced the silence of the Fridge, the cry of a Rat in pain. The three ran to the end of the broken highway and peered over the edge to see the source of the cry. A rat was surrounded by four men and they were torturing the rat. The one that seemed like the leader was a very built man with spiky red hair that looked like fire.

He was shirtless and wore black pants and black boots. The next had blue hair that stuck out like he put a fork in an electrical socket. His shirt was white and he wore blue jeans with black boots. The third man had long green hair that looked greasy. His shirt was yellow and he wore grassland camo pants.

The final man was bald and skinny like he hadn't eaten in days. His shirt was purple and he wore black pants like the first. He stepped forward and held his hand over the Rat, which slunk back out of fear. Angel used her sniper rifle to get a better look at what was happening near the door to the Highlands. She saw something drip out of the bald man's hand and drop onto the Rat.

Angel noticed the man's hand start to turn purple. It looked like it was a liquid, like his hand was slagged. Then it dawned on Angel _"He can create slag. Like Lilith can create fire and Mom can create acid."_ She watched as the man covered the Rat in slag and laughed "A little more kick for our fun." The red haired man laughed "Thanks Slag. More fun for me!"

The red haired man grabbed the Rat by the throat and laughed "I love the way they squirm." His arm caught fire and started to burn the Rat. Justin growled "These are not men. They are monsters." One of the things that Justin's dad taught him was never to torture anyone, even if they were bandits or creatures. "Put him down Inferno." The blue haired guy exclaimed. "Don't take all the fun."

Inferno dropped the Rat and laughed "My bad Electro. I just love the way they burn." Electro put a hand on the Rat's shoulder and Angel could see the electricity run from his arm into the Rat. The Rat convulsed until Electro removed his hand. "An electrical burn is more of my style. What about you Chem?" Electro asked. Chem's arm coated itself in acid and he started to drip on the Rat, causing it to flail in pain.

"This is my burn. Chemical burn." Chem proclaimed. Angel looked away from her scope and whispered "We have to leave!" Justin quietly barked "We can't just leave the Rat to be tortured!" Angel looked back through the scope and put her sights on the Rat. She took a single shot and ended the Rat's suffering.

All of the men looked up at them and Angel barked "Move!" The three got up and started running towards the exit of the Fridge. They were almost to the bridge when a wall of flames blocked their path. Angel spun around with her rifle ready when it was ripped from her hands. Inferno stood before her and exclaimed "What do we have here? I think you're a little lost."

The other three walked over to him and created a wall of evil. Angel drew her sword and ordered "Stay back! Take another step forward and I'll cut you down where you stand!" The men looked at each other and started laughing hysterically. "That is rich." Electro sighed as he walked to Angel's left. Justin tried to tackle Electro, but was met with a knee to the stomach that created sparks.

Patrick caught him and Angel noticed that Justin was smoking from a burn on his stomach where Electro kneed him. _"This is bad."_ Angel thought as her eyes darted from target to target. _"This is really bad. I don't know if I can take all of these guys on at once and protect Patrick and Justin."_ Inferno took a step forward and Angel swung her sword at him. He jumped back and laughed "Wow! Kitty got claws!" He took another step forward and Angel swung again.

This time, he expected it and dodged the swing, then grabbed Angel's wrist. She tried to punch him, but he caught her hand and laughed "You know what? You're kinda cute. Hey boy! Wanna have a little fun with this one before we kill her?" Angel threw her knee into his groin and he let her go. She was about to cut him down when she was punched in the face. She fell to the ground to see Electro and Chem standing next to Patrick and Justin.

Slag was shaking his hand out as Inferno stood up and declared "You know what? I'm just going to kill you, you little bitch." Angel stood up with her blade ready, even though she knew that fighting would be futile. Elector and Chem were ready to kill her friends once she started to fight and she wouldn't get to them fast enough with Slag and Inferno ready for her. She was fast, but not that fast. She didn't know what to do until Slag and Inferno were thrown into Chem and Slag.

Angel didn't know what happened to them until a large stalker, probably a badass, revealed itself. A guy about Angel's size jumped off its back and shouted "Let's go!" He wore a black hoodie with the hood up and blue jeans that appeared to have never been washed. He held out his hand to Angel and she noticed that it was robotic. The stalker growled and she looked to see the four men start to stand up.

"You little shit." Electro growled. "You are going to pay for that." The man turned towards the other men and held his arms up. Small blue lights, like electric rounds from a Maliwan shock SMG, flew from his forearms at the men. All of the men jumped out of the way of the rounds and the man shooting them shouted "Zver! Get those two and go home!" The stalker shot forward and grabbed Patrick, who was holding Justin.

The stalker turned and shot down a tunnel, disappearing from sight. The guy grabbed Angel's arm and barked "We're leaving!" He pulled her down the same tunnel the stalker disappeared down and jumped onto an icy floor. She could hear Chem shout "They went this way! Let's get them!" Angel wasn't sure where the man was taking her, all she knew is that it was better than back there… hopefully.

BOOM! Such questions, very cliffhanger, many thoughts, wow. Anyone? Probably shouldn't have done that. Anyway, who were those men that tortured the Rat? Who is the hooded hero that saved Angel and her friends? Those who read the original already know, but it's good to keep new readers guessing. Review or PM any thoughts, but a review would be appreciated.

-Chief


	3. Chapter 3: Run Away

10 points for anyone that can tell me what Zver means in what language. Here's a hint, it has something to do with our hooded friend that Angel has run into.

Chapter 3: Run Away

Angel wasn't sure where the hooded man was taking her, but it had to be better than what she was just dealing with. They ran through a large tube and entered a large, canyon-like area that was covered in stalker nests. _"I am going to die."_ Angel thought as they travelled deeper into the stalker territory. Angel finally gained her senses and stopped, causing the man to stop and turn towards her. She still couldn't see the man's face because the hood casted a shadow over him, but she could see a red dot on the left half of the shadow.

"I am not taking another step forward until you tell me who you are." Angel exclaimed. "This is neither the time nor the place for introductions." The man replied in a light accent. Angel recognized the accent from a commercial she saw on TV, _"He sounds like the guy from the Vladof commercial."_ Angel thought. "I'm not going anywhere without some answers." Angel exclaimed, standing her ground. "Then have fun getting eaten." The man proclaimed. "I really didn't want you to get killed by those psychopaths out there, but if you want to be so damn stubborn then be my guest."

The man turned and started walking away when Angel noticed something about the area they were in; there was a serious lack of stalkers in a stalker nest. Angel also noticed that when the man started to leave, the stalkers started to emerge from their nests. She saw every kind, rabid, poison, slagged, typhoon and badass. All of them had their eyes locked on her and they all looked hungry. All she had on her was her blade since Inferno ripped her sniper rifle from her hands.

Angel decided to not be torn apart by stalkers and caught up with the black hooded man. "Glad to see that you chose to trust me." The man exclaimed. "I'm choosing to not be killed by stalkers, I am not trusting you." Angel corrected.

"But there is some element of trust in it if you are choosing to follow me."

They came to a large clearing and Angel saw the large stalker, Zver if memory served, and Patrick and Justin at the center of it. Zver sat like a pet animal would and stood watch over Patrick and Justin. "Good boy." The man proclaimed as he scratched the side of Zver's head. "You'll get a treat when we get inside." Zver made a small roaring sound that Angel thought sounded happy. Zver moved aside and revealed a small patch of ice that looked slightly different from the rest of the ice.

The man knelt down and put his hand at the center of the patch, pushing down on it. The patch popped up to reveal handles on the sides and the man lifted it up to reveal a ladder. "Big guy, you go first and carry the little one." The man commanded as Zver jumped down the hole. Patrick looked to Angel with a worried look, like he was looking to her for an answer. Angel nodded and Patrick did as he was instructed.

The man turned to Angel and exclaimed "You next, I'll go next and shut the hatch." Angel nodded and started climbing down the ladder, hoping that she wasn't being led to her death. She went down to the bottom and was staring down a dimly lit tunnel that led to a metal door. Zver, Patrick and Justin waited there and the hooded man moved past her. He walked up to the door and Angel heard a clicking sound before the man opened the door.

"You can put your friend on the couch. Probably just in shock… no pun intended." The man proclaimed as he walked in. Zver shot past the man and disappeared into the room that Angel and her friends were entering. The room was fairly large and had a visible second floor. Angel could see a bed and a large stalker nest on the second floor, probably for the man and Zver. The main floor held a large work bench underneath the overhang with pieces of scrap metal and wiring.

Tools lined the wall ranging from mechanical to medical. The far wall held a kitchen area complete with refrigerator, sink and dishwasher and a washer and dryer next to the fridge. There was a large television that occupied the right wall with smaller screens all around it and a couch in front of them all. Patrick laid Justin on the couch as the man went to the fridge. He opened the large door and pulled out two things, a small jar of something green and a midget rat corpse.

He tossed the Rat to Zver, who was sitting on the overhang and waiting patiently for his treat. "Good boy." The man proclaimed as Zver caught the corpse. The man went to Justin and explained "This is a salve that should help with the burn he's going to have. Helps with the healing process." He lifted Justin's shirt to expose the wound he now had. The man opened the jar and spread a bit of the salve on Justin's wound.

"Just leave this on for about an hour, reapply every day and his would should be good in a week." The man finished as he handed Patrick the jar. He headed over to the work bench and removed his jacket, revealing the white shirt he was wearing underneath. His hair was short and black and his skin was a little pale. What surprised Angel the most was that both of his forearms were robotic, like Aunt Gaige's arm. Angel walked over to the work bench and saw him open his right arm and start poking at the wires.

Angel also noticed that the red light she saw earlier was actually his right eye. "You can grab something from the fridge if you're hungry or thirsty." He exclaimed. Angel didn't hear a word he said since she was amazed at how young he was, probably the same age she was. "Can you please not stare?" He questioned. "I feel like a freak show." Angel blurted "Sorry! It's just… how old are you exactly?"

"Eighteen last month. Why?"

"You're eighteen and you live here?"

"Not exactly a lot of places willing to take in an android war machine."

Angel's jaw hit the floor after he called himself a war machine. "What's your name?" Patrick questioned. "Nickoli." He answered. "So you do speak? I thought you were mute." Angel replied "Patrick just doesn't talk much. My name is Angel by the way, and our unconscious friend is Justin."

"Well it is nice to meet all of you. I don't get a lot of friendly visitors down here, gets a little lonely."

Angel heard Zver make a whimpering sound and Nickoli responded "Don't give me that Zver. I like a little human contact every once in a while." Zver whimpered again and Nickoli grumbled "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Nickoli returned to working on his arm and Angel questioned "How did you get like this? How did you end up here?"

"You know the Vladof Corporation?"

"Yeah."

"Well, since Vladof is a high contender against Hyperion and now Maliwan for control, the founder of Vladof decided that we needed better fighters to combat our adversaries. He wanted to create cybernetic soldiers to fight… what you see before you is the result."

Angel threw her hands over her mouth and gasped "You were… an experiment?" Nickoli sighed "The beginning stages of the entire project… a guinea pig to see if I would live."

"How could they do this to you? How could your parents let this happen?"

"Parents? Mom died two years after I was born during a Hyperion raid and Dad… Dad is the one who did this to me. My full name is Nickoli Vladof."

Angel noticed the grip Nickoli had on his screwdriver tighten as he growled "If I ever see that son of a bitch again… I'm going to make him pay for this. He wanted a war machine? Well now he's got one." Angel put a hand on his shoulder and comforted "It's okay. He can't get to you here." Nickoli relaxed a bit and sighed "Thanks, it's been a while since…" Nickoli immediately threw his head forward, slamming it on the table and bellowed "FUCK! ZVER!" Zver jumped down and grabbed a screwdriver from the wall of tools.

Zver handed Nickoli the tool and he threw his shirt off. Angel went wide eyed as she looked at the large metal spine that ran up Nickoli's back and started sparking. He used the screw driver and stuck it into the small of his spine. He started twisting the tool until the sparking stopped. Nickoli sat back down and panted "I hate those nerve shocks."

Zver nudged Nickoli's leg and whimpered until Nickoli proclaimed "I'm alright Zver. I'm alright." Zver recognized that Nickoli was okay and returned to his spot on the overhang. "What was that?" Angel questioned. "Nerve shock." Nickoli answered. "The metal spin is what allows me to control my arms, connecting wires to my nerves. Like I said before, I was a guinea pig so everything wasn't exactly perfected just yet."

"But I know plenty of people who have robotic limbs and that doesn't happen to them."

"Yeah, but how many have a robotic spine made from a planet at war with either a different corporation or itself?"

Angel had to stop since Nickoli was a special case when it came to robotic limbs, she didn't know anybody with his condition. "I've learned to live with it." He sighed. Angel declared "I know someone who can help you."

"I doubt anyone could help me."

"Well I do. Come back with us and we can get you the help you need."

Nickoli looked at her with a cold look and exclaimed "I don't recall asking for help." Angel was going to make a return comment when she heard Justin groan "What happened?" Angel ran to her friend and wrapped her arms around him crying "I'm so glad you're okay!" Justin weakly chuckled "Yeah… I'm okay." Nickoli proclaimed from his workbench "You should get him to a real doctor to see if there was any more damage."

"Who's this guy?"

Angel answered "His name is Nickoli. He saved us from those psychos earlier after you passed out." Justin sat up and groaned "Thanks for saving us." Nickoli replied "Not a problem." Angel went over to Nickoli and exclaimed "You really should come with us. We know a great engineer who can help you with you robotic parts." Nickoli ran his hand through his hair and sighed "Why are you so intent on trying to help me when I clearly don't want or need your help?"

"Because I am in your debt, and my father taught me that a debt should always be repaid."

"You aren't going to let this go until I come without."

"Not a chance. Something I got from both of my parents."

Nickoli stood up and threw his shirt back on. "I guess I don't have much of a choice then." Nickoli grumbled as he grabbed his hoodie. "Zver, hold down the fort while I'm gone. I'll be back soon." Zver made a whimpering noise and Nickoli comforted "I'll be back soon. Don't worry." Nickoli turned to Angel and questioned "So are we going or not?" Angel smiled at the fact he finally accepted her help and questioned "Justin, are you good to walk?"

Justin got up from the couch and declared "I'll be fine. Let's head home." Angel nodded and announced "We're ready to go!" Nickoli chuckled "What a group we are. A kid in over his head, a guy who barely talks, a skag-stubborn siren and a runaway cyber soldier with a badass stalker as a pet. What are we waiting for?" The others smiled and followed their new friend out of his home.

BOOM! Nickoli Vladof everybody! Son of the founder of Vladof and a cyber-soldier to boot! Those who read the original will know where this goes, but for those who don't, stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4: Fixer Upper

So updates are going back to just Saturdays because work is getting pretty hectic and I can't find a ton of time during the week. Soooo… yeah. NEW CHAPTER! (INSERT GUITAR SOLO!)

Chapter 4: Fixer Upper

Nickoli continually questioned why he was following this Siren and her friends as they made their way through the stalker tunnel. _"Why am I following these three?" _Nickoli thought. _"I am perfectly happy living in my basement with my stalker. Still, it is nice to actually talk to people for once." _Angel spun as she was walking and questioned "So Nickoli, how long have you been living here in the Fridge?" He answered "A little over a year. I ran here after my father used me as a guinea pig."

"That's just… just terrible."

"I know. Can we talk about anything else other than that?"

"I have a question." Justin proclaimed. "Why are we not being attacked by stalkers?" Nickoli answered "Because they recognize me as the leader of the pack since I killed the one that originally led the pack."

"That's pretty cool. So do you have your own stalker army?"

"Not really. They just don't attack me or people around me."

"That's cool."

They made it to the structure where the tunnel started and Nickoli proclaimed "I'll go first and make sure that it's safe." Angel protested "You aren't going up there alone. I'm going with you."

"Yeah, I'm going with no on that one."

She put her hands on her hips and repeated "I'm going with you." Nickoli sighed "Again, it doesn't matter what I say, you're going to do what you want." Angel smirked and replied "Now you're starting to get it. Let's get going!" Nickoli shook his head and thought _"Stubborn Siren."_ He climbed up the ladder and waited for Angel to follow him.

She jumped up the ladder and drew her blade. "Impressive blade. Where did you get it?" Nickoli complimented. "My dad gave it to me and thank you." Angel replied. Nickoli activated his barrels and pointed his arms out in case anything was going to jump them. The two moved out of the structure and observed the deserted area.

Nickoli spotted the area were there the fire guy created the fire wall, but there was no one around. Nickoli lowered his arms and proclaimed "Looks like there's no one left so it's safe." Angel put her blade away and called back "Its safe guys. We can head out." Justin and Patrick emerged from the structure and the group headed for the fast-travel station. As they approached the station, Angel ordered "Justin, you go first so Nickoli can travel after you."

Justin nodded and travelled first, allowing Nickoli to follow after him. Nickoli dropped down and was stuck in awe at the amazing city that was before him. His home planet was almost constantly at war, trying to fight off any corporation that tried to take over. The sky was almost always painted a constant crimson from the amount of blood shed. This city seemed more peaceful and suited for human life than his home.

The lights that bounced off the glass basically stunned him enough to leave him standing and gawking like a moron. He heard Angel exclaim next to him "You might want to close your mouth before a rakk flies into it." Nickoli closed his mouth and turned to Angel, causing his mouth to drop again. The way the light hit her made her look beautiful. _"She's gorgeous."_ Nickoli couldn't help but think.

She reached up and closed his mouth for him, laughing "Come on. Let's get you to a specialist for your arms and spine." She turned to Justin and Patrick and proclaimed "Get Justin to a real doctor. We'll all meet up and talk to someone about those men that we ran into." The two nodded and headed off into the city, probably towards a hospital. "Here, I'll take the lead. Just follow me." Angel exclaimed as she started walking. Nickoli followed her the best he could since he was practically mesmerized by the city.

He followed Angel into a building marked "Research and Development" and they walked past the door. They went down the stairs into a massive room that looked more like a garage than a place for research to occur. Nickoli could see pieces of Hyperion loaders all over the floor to the right and vehicle parts to the right. At the center was a desk with a glowing red light on it. Angel walked up to the desk and pressed the light, making a loud buzzer sound through the garage.

Nickoli looked around and saw some movement in the large pile of loader parts. He saw a robotic arm pop out of the pile and a woman climb out. She had long red hair that was tied back and a pair of goggles sat on her head. She wore a jean jacket with the name "Gaige" printed on the right side and jeans that were covered in oil. Her green eyes sparkled as she greeted "Hey there Angel! Where's your rifle at?"

Angel had a panicked look and replied "It was kinda stolen from me Aunt Gaige." Gaige looked angry and barked "What!? Who stole it?! I'll kill them!" Nickoli was surprised to see an adult act more like a child. "Don't worry Aunt Gaige. We'll find the guys that did. I'm actually here to talk to you about my friend here." Gaige's attitude changed and asked "What about your friend? Who is he?"

"His name is Nickoli. He saved mine, Justin's and Patrick's life and now I owe him a huge favor."

"So what can I do?"

Nickoli lifted the sleeves on his jacket, revealing his robotic forearms and proclaiming "Maybe you can help with this?" Gaige walked over to him and started inspecting his arms. "Here, follow me." She proclaimed after inspecting for a moment. She started walking towards the back and Nickoli and Angel followed her. She took them to the back of the garage where was a massive work bench with tools all over the wall behind it.

She pulled up a seat and proclaimed "Sit and let me get a look at your arms again." Nickoli did as she asked and sat while holding his arms out. She reached to his forearms and detached them from his arms, leaving him with just the metal plates where his metal arms connected. Gaige placed them on the work bench and returned with a different set of robotic arms that looked like hers. "I'm going to take a closer look at you prosthetics." Gaige proclaimed as she attached the new arms. "Probably start from scratch so it might take a bit before I get you your new prosthetics. Is there anything else I can help with?"

Nickoli answered "There is one thing." He turned around and lifted the back, revealing the cybernetic spine he had. He heard Gaige exclaim "I'm not really going to try and tamper with your spine since I could kill you."

"So where can I go about my spine? I get nerve shocks a lot and I would rather not deal with it anymore."

"Head over to the hospital and ask for Dr. Havoc. She's great with neural cybernetics like your case. Tell her that I sent you."

"Thank you. We'll head over there now."

Nickoli and Angel said their goodbyes and headed towards the hospital. As they walked to the hospital, Nickoli thought _"She's so nice, helping me get myself in better condition."_ Nickoli questioned "Hey Angel, can I tell you something?" She stopped and turned to him, proclaiming "Sure, what's up?"

"I just want to say thanks."

"For what?"

"For helping me. I know it sounds strange, but I'm just not used to people helping me out."

Angel smiled and lightly punched his shoulder, exclaiming "Not a problem Nicki. That's what friends are for." Nickoli sighed "Right, friends. It's been a while since I had any."

"Well you don't need to worry since I'm your friend, and so are Justin and Patrick. We'll help you out just like you helped us out."

Nickoli couldn't help but stare at his new Siren friend since she was his first real friend since he ran away from home. That, and he couldn't help but think that she was really pretty. _"Of course she's pretty, she's a Siren. They're supposed to be pretty."_ Nickoli thought. They continued walking until they reached the Crimson City General Hospital. The place seemed like a normal hospital with nurses and patients all around the first floor.

They walked up to the front desk and Angel proclaimed "We're here to see Dr. Havoc." The nurse behind the desk exclaimed without looking away from her computer "Do you have an appointment?"

"We were sent here by Gaige."

"Third floor, left down the hall then take a right and last door on the left."

"Thank you. Let's go Nicki."

Nickoli rolled his eyes and sighed "Don't call me Nicki." They entered the elevator and Angel laughed "But it's my nickname for you." Nickoli chuckled "Well I don't like it." She nudged him with her elbow and giggled "You'll get used to it Nicki." The elevator dung and the two followed the nurse's directions to Dr. Havoc's office.

Angel opened the door and they saw a basic office with a desk near the back wall with a computer on it. A records shelf occupied the left was and a book shelf occupied the right. A woman sat behind the desk and typed away at the computer. She had short brown hair and wore green medical scrubs. "I'm guessing you two are Angel and Nickoli?" She proclaimed as she looked at them with soft brown eyes.

Angel responded "Yes ma'am. Gaige sent us here because…" Dr. Havoc interrupted "I know why you're here. Gaige called and told me. So you have a cybernetic spine?" Nickoli responded "Yes ma'am." Nickoli turned around and lifted the back of his shirt to reveal his spine. "Wow. This is some pretty shitty work." Dr. Havoc exclaimed as she looked over Nickoli's spine. "Whoever did this had no real idea on how to conduct bio cybernetics. It's a miracle you aren't dead."

"I do get nerve shocks every once in a while."

He turned to see Dr. Havoc with a worried face as she questioned "How long has these nerve shocks been happening?" Nickoli responded "For about three or four months." Dr. Havoc immediately pulled out an ECHO device and exclaimed into it "Get the team ready for surgery, NOW!" She put her ECHO down and explained "Look kid, those nerve shocks are your body rejecting the hardware. If that cybernetic spine has replaced your real one, then it is a good chance you could die. So let's get you into surgery now." She started pushing Nickoli out the door and Angel followed, thinking _"Am I seriously going to lose my friend already? No, he'll be fine."_

They ran into the surgery room and Dr. Havoc had Nickoli lay on the table face down. Four other doctors were practically running around the room to get everything set up. "Hey Angel." Nickoli called to her. She stood next to him and replied "Yes?"

"If something goes wrong, and I don't make it…"

"You can tell me when you get out of here. You're going to be fine, so no worries, got it?"

Nickoli smiled and replied "Got it." Dr. Havoc put a hand on Angel's shoulder and exclaimed "I'm going to have to ask you to step out. We'll give you a call when your boyfriend's done here." Angel felt her cheeks get hot as she exclaimed "He's not my boyfriend. We're friends."

"Right, anyway, you can go."

Angel nodded and exclaimed "I'll see you when you get out." Nickoli simply smiled and waved s she walked out. Angel headed home and thought _"Why would she assume we're dating? I mean, it's not like we were acting like a couple… were we? I'm thinking to into it."_ Angel arrived home and sighed "This is going to be tough to explain to Mom and Dad." She opened the door to find her home empty.

"_Mom and Dad are probably out right now."_ Angel thought as she sat on the couch. _"I just hope Nickoli will make it out okay."_

BOOM! A little deviation from the original, but I think it's nice. Anyway, review or PM any thoughts on the story or whatever you feel. Suggestions and criticism are welcome. Oh, and 10 D3m0n1c points to metimesthree for the correct answer. Zver means beast in Russian.

-Chief


	5. Chapter 5: Putting Nickoli Together

Chapter 5: Putting Nickoli Together

Angel watched TV until she heard the front door open and looked to see her parents walking through. "Hey Angel." Her dad greeted. "We didn't expect to see you until tonight. Did you have fun on your adventure?" Angel stood up and sighed "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." Her parents face's changed from joyous to concerned. Her mother walked around and sat on the couch next to Angel.

"What happened?" She questioned. Angel took a deep breath and explained everything that happened to her and her friends in the Fridge. Her parents were incredibly quiet and she noticed her father's face was stone cold. She never like seeing that face since it always led to her being in trouble. "Have you told anyone about this?" Her father finally asked.

"Justin's and Patrick's family probably know by now. Other than us and Nickoli, no one else knows."

"Alright, I'll call up Axton and Krieg. See what they know about this. I want to meet this… Nickoli and see what he knows."

Her dad headed for the phone and picked it up. "What's going to happen now?" Angel questioned. "We'll have to tell Lilith about this." Her mother proclaimed. "She has to learn about these… Elemental Men. They are like the creatures here, able to use elements, and we need to learn more about them. I'm sure Lilith will want to meet Nickoli as well." Angel nodded and exclaimed "The hospital said that they would call me when he was out of surgery." Her mother nodded as Angel's dad walked over to them. "Axton and Krieg know about the situation at hand. We'll meet with Lilith tomorrow to discuss the plan for these Elemental Men and see what comes up." He explained.

Angel nodded and went to her room to think about what they would next. She grabbed a book and read for a while until her ECHO went off. She answered "Hello?" A woman's voice proclaimed "Angel? It's Dr. Havoc." She sat up and exclaimed "Is Nickoli okay?"

"He's fine. The operation was a success and he's going to be just fine. He's recovering right now. You can come see him since he should be awake when you get here."

"Thank you Doc. I'm on my way."

Angel walked out of her room and proclaimed "Nickoli is going to be fine. I'm going to go see how he's doing." Her dad got up from the couch and proclaimed "I'm going with you. I want to meet Nickoli." Angel nodded and her and her father went to the hospital. They found where Nickoli was and went up to his room to find him lying in bed with Dr. Havoc sitting by his bed. Angel smiled when she saw Nickoli's eyes lazily open and he smiled.

"There's my little Angel." Nickoli proclaimed in a tired tone. "Here to bring the light to my life." Angel felt a blush reach her cheeks as Dr. Havoc chuckled "He's still under the side effects of the anesthetics, so he maybe a little loopy. I'll leave you with him." Dr. Havoc left and Angel too her place by Nickoli's side. "How are you feeling Nicki?" She questioned. "A lot better with you by my side." Nickoli exclaimed.

Angel brushed some of her hair behind her ear as her dad cleared his throat. "Oh, right. Nickoli, this is my dad." Nickoli lazily turned towards her dad and exclaimed "Hi Mr. Angel." Her dad chuckled and corrected "Its Mr. Zer0 to you. I just wanted to thank you personally for saving my daughter. If you ever need anything, you can come to me."

"Yes Sir Mr. Zer0!"

Angel's dad chuckled and shook his head, exclaiming "I'll be taking my leave now. Don't be out too late Angel. I will lock you out… again." Angel responded "Yes Dad." Her father left and she turned back to Nickoli, who had a large smile on his face. "You're so pretty." He complimented. Angel rolled her eyes and laughed "That just the anesthetics talking."

"I mean it Angel. I think you're really pretty and you're really sweet and…"

"You should get some sleep Nickoli."

"Can you please stay for a bit?"

She looked at Nickoli to see him staring at the ceiling with a sad look on his face. "I don't want to be alone anymore." He cried as he brought the back of his left hand to his face. "I just don't want to be alone." She took his right hand and comforted "You don't have to be alone. I'll stay right here with you." He didn't seem to notice and continued to cry "I don't want to be alone." Angel put her other hand on his shoulder and repeated "I'm right here Nicki. You aren't alone."

He turned towards her and sniffed "Thank you Angel." She smiled and replied "It's okay. I want to hear a little more about your family. Not your dad, but about the rest of your family. What were they like?"

"Mom was really sweet. She basically raised me and my brother, Zakhar, the best she could since dad was never around. Mom always had to pull me and my brother out of trouble since we got into fights a lot. Me and my brother seemed to go in different directions growing up. I always kept quiet and to myself, but Zakhar was always easy to get angry."

"Was he your older brother?"

"Yeah. He's probably 25 by now, I've lost track of the days since I left. He was a soldier, special operations and could never really talk about work. He always fought my fights for me. Always said I needed to toughen up."

"You are strong Nicki. You were able to survive in the Fridge for a long period of time where most can't survive an hour."

"Thank you Angel."

They continued to talk until they both fell asleep. Angel was woken up by someone pushing on her shoulder. She shot up and heard Gaige proclaim "Sorry to wake you up Angel." Angel rubbed her eyes and yawned "It's okay. What is it Auntie Gaige?"

"I've just got Nickoli's arms ready for him. Could you wake him up?"

Angel replied "Sure." She looked over at him to see him sleeping peacefully with her fingers still intertwined with his. She smiled and pushed on his shoulder, proclaiming "Wake up Nicki. Gaige has your arms." Nickoli groaned "Don't call me Nicki." She laughed "Well then wake up." Nickoli rubbed his eyes and sat up in his bed, grumbling "I'm up. I'm up."

He turned towards Gaige and proclaimed "You have my arms?" Gaige set them in his lap and exclaimed "Yep. Made them from scratch for you." Nickoli observed his new arms and thought _"These things are completely different from what my other arms looked like." _His others arms were rusted and felt bulky, feeling a tingling in his left hand at all times. These were a dark metal and very shiny.

He picked it up and it was pretty light weight compared to his others. "Here," Gaige proclaimed, "try them out." She reached over and pulled off one of his arms and replaced it with his new arm. It felt so much better than his old one, felt more… natural. Gaige replaced his other arm and he stared at his new parts.

"I had Havoc replace your adapters too." Gaige exclaimed. "So you should have better feelings in your arms. Try them out." Nickoli questioned as he tapped his thumbs to each finger "What exactly are you saying?"

"You have feeling in your arms. You can feel things now, where as you couldn't with your other arms."

Nickoli looked at his hands and thought _"I can feel again?"_ He looked at Angel and brought a hand to her cheek, feeling the warmth and softness of her skin. Her cheeks turned red and he felt her skin grow warmer as he exclaimed "Your skin is so soft. I figured it would be soft." Gaige proclaimed "Then it looks like my work here is done! Have a nice night you two. Angel, your dad has probably locked you out by now, so you are welcome to stay with us as usual and so is Nickoli." Angel proclaimed "Thanks Auntie Gaige. I'll be around soon."

Gaige walked out, leaving the two kids alone in the room. "I wonder what kind of upgrades Gaige put into these." Nickoli pondered out loud. "Why don't we go test them out?" Angel suggested. "The close combat training area doesn't close and no one really uses it at this hour. We'd have the whole place to ourselves."

"Then let's get going!"

Nickoli hopped out of bed and checked out of the hospital. The two headed for the close combat training area and entered the building to find it deserted. Angel walked to the center of the room and drew her blade. She turned to face Nickoli and proclaimed "Are you ready to go?" Nickoli took a fighting stance and declared "I'm not going easy on you."

"I don't count on it."

She shot forward with massive speed and swung her blade at him. Nickoli reacted and blocked the swing with his forearms, filling the arena with a massive clang. She swung to his side and he blocked that blow too. The two continually clashed blows and Nickoli thought _"I don't think I can keep this up much longer."_ She swung at him and he grabbed her blade mid swing.

The blade stung his hand, but he knew there was no damage since his arms were fine. She threw a punch at her, but she ducked under it. She delivered a punch to his stomach that knocked the wind out of him. He stumbled back, trying to catch his breath when he saw Angel start to swing a kick at him. He moved back so the kick just missed him and he raised his arm.

He was hoping Gaige included his energy guns in his new arm, but what he got was very different. His hand opened up into a cannon and it was pointed directly at Angel. He threw his hand up and the cannon fired, making a very large hole in the ceiling of the building. "Are you TRYING to kill me?" Angel barked. "It was an accident I swear!" Nickoli defended.

"You blew a hole in the ceiling!"

"It was that or I shoot you and I REALLY didn't want to do that!"

Angel pinched the bridge of her nose and grumbled "Can we try this again without you trying to shoot me?" Nickoli sighed "Alright. And sorry about almost shooting you." The two took fighting positions again and charged each other. Angel swung her blade and Nickoli deflected it then tried to swing at her. She ducked under the punch and delivered one to his stomach again.

"_Man I just don't learn."_ Nickoli thought as he doubled over. Angel delivered a knee straight to his face and knocked him flat on his back. He was going to jump up but Angel jumped on top of him and put her blade to his throat. "I win." She proclaimed with a smug smile. "Alright. You win Angel." Nickoli chuckled.

She got off of him and held out her hand to help him up. He got up to his feet and asked "Is there any place we can get something to eat? I'm pretty hungry." Angel answered "I'm sure there's someplace that is still open. Let's go grab some food." The two left the area in search of any food purveyor that was still open. They found a burger joint that was still open and grabbed a bite to eat.

The two sat on a bench and ate their food and chatted. "So your parents are Maya and Zer0. The Vault Hunters that brought down Handsome Jack and brought the Crimson Raiders to power." Nickoli confirmed. "Yep. Mom and Dad started dating a little bit after the fall of Handsome Jack. It was a year later that I was born." Angel explained.

"So all of your skills with a sword come from you dad?"

"Yes, and Mom is going to teach me a little more about my Siren powers soon."

Angel held out her arm and displayed her tattoos to Nickoli. "Child of an assassin and a Siren. Having qualities of both. Amazing." Nickoli proclaimed. "Yep. I'm sure that you have some qualities from your parents too." Angel assured, nudging him with her shoulder.

"If only it was my dad's brain to help with my robotic parts."

"No, but you are sweet like your mother."

Nickoli looked at her with a raised eyebrow and questioned "How do you know my mother is sweet?" Angel answered "Because you told me she was. And that your brother, Zakhar, is Special Forces."

"When did I tell you this?"

"When you were high off anesthetics."

"Did I say anything else?"

Angel felt a blush creep across her face and exclaimed "You also said that I was pretty, and that I was your little Angel that brought the light into your life." She looked at Nickoli to see his face was pretty red as he scratched the back of his head. "You were pretty loopy." Angel exclaimed, trying to break the silence. "Saying crazy stuff like that." There was silence between them again until Nickoli proclaimed "I wasn't really speaking crazy." Angel felt her face turn a bright red as Nickoli went on "I… I really like you Angel. I think you're smart, you're sweet, an amazing fighter and… I also think you're really pretty."

Angel couldn't look up from her own feet, especially since she knew what she was about to do. "Nickoli," Angel sighed, "thank you for the compliments, but I just don't feel the same way about you." She heard Nickoli audibly sigh as she went on "You are a really great guy, but I just don't think of you in any other way other than a friend." Nickoli grumbled "Really should have just said that it was the anesthetics talking."

"Sorry about all that."

"It's okay."

He put a hand on her shoulder, causing Angel to look up to see his smiling face. "I'm perfectly happy to just be friends." He added. Angel smiled and proclaimed "Good. We should probably head over to Aunt Gaige's and Uncle Axton's since we have to go talk to Aunt Lilith tomorrow."

"Alright. Lead the way."

The two got up and Angel led the way towards their home for the night.

So there you have it! A little deviation from the original story, but have no fear! I have a plan (sort of) for the two of them. You all know the drill, review or PM any thoughts or suggestions on the chapter or what you want to see.

- Chief


	6. Chapter 6: Diplomacy

Heyo! Sorry about not posting for a good chunk of time. Been pretty busy with work and other military BS. Regardless, NEW CHAPTER!

Chapter 6: Diplomacy

Nickoli was woken up to someone pushing on his shoulder. Nickoli opened his eyes to see a man in his mid-forties with tossed brown hair and five o clock shadow. He was holding a paper in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. "You're in my seat." The man grumbled. Nickoli realized that it was Major General Axton, leader of the Crimson Raider Army.

"Sorry sir!" Nickoli blurted as he jumped of the chair. Axton grunted and sat down in his seat, opening the paper as he sipped from his coffee. "So you're Angel's new boyfriend?" Axton questioned. "No sir. We're just friends." Nickoli answered.

"Gaige said that you two were flirting with each other nonstop at the hospital."

"I was a little out of it due to the anesthetics."

"I guess that's good. Zer0 would have killed you if you two started dating."

Nickoli gulped at the thought of Zer0 going after him for dating Angel, especially since he really wanted to. "Anyway, you and your friends have a meeting with Commander Lilith about those Elemental Men you ran into the other day." Axton updated as he sipped from his coffee. "Just thought I would let you know about that." Nickoli thanked "Thank you sir." Nickoli took a seat on the couch and watched the news as it came on the television. Angel walked out of a door to Nickoli's left, hair stuck up in every direction and eyes barely open.

"Morning sunshine." Axton chuckled. "Morning Uncle Ax." Angel yawned. Angel rubbed her eyes and greeted "Morning Nicki." Nickoli rolled his eyes and greeted "Good morning Angel." Angel sat down next to Nickoli and yawned "How did you sleep last night?" Nickoli was going to answer when General Axton responded "Your boyfriend slept pretty well since it took a bit to get him up."

"He isn't my boyfriend. We're just friends."

"I know. He told me, but Gaige also told me about you two at the hospital."

Nickoli felt his face go red since he did tell Angel how he felt and she rejected him. "Nickoli was just high off anesthetics." Angel informed. "Sure thing Angel, you know about your meeting with Commander Lilith?" Axton questioned.

"Yeah, Dad let me know with the ECHO."

"Alright. Meeting's at noon."

Angel nodded and Gaige walked out of her room, cheering "Good morning!" Nickoli responded "Good morning ma'am."

"There's no need for ma'am! Just Mrs. Gaige is fine."

Nickoli nodded and the morning continued like every other, breakfast with idle chatter until it was time to go. The group showered and changed, then headed for the Crimson Raider HQ in the Waterfront District. The massive glass building shined bright, like a beacon of hope for Pandora that there could be peace. Nickoli gazed up at the building in awe, still dumbstruck by the city and its beauty. "If you keep staring at the buildings like that," Angel poked at, "you'll go blind."

Nickoli didn't look at Angel out of fear of falling into his feelings of her. The group continued into the building and the insides appeared to be like a normal office building. Gaige and Axton led Angel, Nickoli and Justin to the elevator and headed for the 12th floor, command center. The doors opened to reveal a hallway with dark blue carpet and doors along both sides. The group headed for the meeting room and found it very occupied.

Zer0 and Maya sat on the left side while Tannis, Krieg and Patrick sat on the other. There were three people Nickoli didn't recognize in the room as well. The first was a man wearing a neat uniform and a pair of goggles. His brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail and was skinny as a rail. The second guy was a behemoth that towered over everyone else.

He wore a uniform similar to the other man's, but the sleeves looked like they had… exploded. Probably due to the behemoth's massive arms. The last person was a woman with bright red hair, almost like fire. She looked at the group and exclaimed "Good, everyone is here. Now we can get to this important message." Everyone took a seat while the uniformed people remained standing at the head of the table.

The woman's eyes stopped on Nickoli, eyes burning like fire. "I'm assuming you are Nickoli?" She proclaimed. "Yes ma'am." Nickoli responded.

"I am Commander Lilith, these are my best men, Mordecai and Brick."

Mordecai nodded while Brick exclaimed "Sup." Nickoli nodded at the two as Lilith exclaimed "All of you know why we are here. These kids stumbled into something big. I want to hear it from them." Angel spoke up and explained "Me, Justin and Patrick went to the Fridge. We found a large number of Rats that were killed using elements. We heard screams and found it coming from a rat being tortured by the four Elemental Men." Lilith listened intently as Angel told the story.

"Do you know anything about them?"

"Inferno uses fire, Electro uses electricity, Chem uses corrosion and Slag uses… well, slag. They found us and would have killed if Nickoli hadn't shown up."

Lilith looked back at Nickoli and questioned "Did you save these three?" Nickoli responded "Yes ma'am. I had Sver, my stalker, get me there as fast as possible. We arrived just in time and saved them."

"I see. Thank you for saving them, but now we have a more pressing matter. Where exactly did these men come from?"

"I don't know ma'am. They simply showed up in the Fridge and started killing."

Lilith scratched her chin and asked "Does anyone have any clue where these Elemental Men came from?" The room was silent after Lilith asked, until Brick suggested "What about Maliwan?" Mordecai agreed "Yeah, they always were curious about the extent of elemental tech. Why wouldn't they try to give people the power of the elements?" Lilith chimed in "I'll see if Maliwan will give me an audience. For the rest of you, stay quiet about this. There is no need to cause a panic among the masses about this. Am I clear?" Everyone nodded and Lilith proclaimed "Then you are released, and Angel."

Angel stood up straight and Lilith apologized "Sorry about missing your party. Duty calls." Angel smiled and replied "It's okay Auntie Lilith. I hope you find out who was behind these men." Lilith nodded and exited the room with Mordecai and Brick right behind her. "Do you really think that Maliwan is behind this?" Mordecai questioned. "I don't know." Lilith replied. "But it is our best guess. They have been making a stand in certain areas on Pandora. Wurmwater, Eridium Blight, Middle of Nowhere, Trash Coast are just a few places Maliwan has shown up at."

"Do you think they would go to the lengths of human experimenting?" Brick questioned. "Hyperion was doing it," Lilith reminded, "why would Maliwan not? I'll just make a friendly call about it." Lilith made it to her office and exclaimed "Return to your duties. I'll let you both know if I find anything." The two nodded and Lilith walked into her office. She sat on her desk and looked at the large glass panel on the wall.

"Call Maliwan HQ, inform them it is Commander Lilith calling." Lilith stated. The screen lit up with a phone icon as the call tried to go through. The screen changed to show a woman in a black business suit and glasses. Her hair was slick and black, tied into a tight bun. "Commander Lilith." She stated. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Lilith replied "Mrs. Maliwan, I'm just here to ask a few questions regarding an incident that occurred a few days ago."

"Well this is a coincidence, I needed to call you as well."

Lilith felt a twinge in her gut since she really didn't want Brick to be right about Maliwan being behind these Elemental Men. "We had three kids run into four individuals. They were reported to have been using elemental powers." Lilith updated. "Since your company mainly deals in elemental weaponry, I was wondering if you had any information." Mrs. Maliwan simply watched Lilith speak with a wide smile. "Amazing isn't it?" She finally spoke.

"What is?"

"How the creatures of this planet can harness the elements, while we humans can't?"

"I'm not sure where you're going with this."

Mrs. Maliwan punched in a few keys on her keyboard and a small video started to play on the screen. It showed a white lab with three doctors standing around a man strapped to a table. One doctor held out a needle that was filled with a purple liquid, probably eridium. The doctor injected it into the man, causing him to scream in pain. "Now start to heat the table." The doctor exclaimed.

The table started to glow red and the man screamed even louder. Lilith threw her hand over her mouth at the sight of the experiment. The man's brown hair started to turn lighter as the screams turned to laughter. "With a little Eridium and the proper attunement to the elements," Mrs. Maliwan explained, "we humans may be able to wield the elements just as creatures do." Lilith brought her hand down and stammered "You… you made these men."

"A miracle of science, wouldn't you agree?"

"More like a nightmare. Why would you do this to people?"

"He and the others volunteered for this. The three children stepped in on a classified field test of the experiment's capabilities. I ask you now for the three that saw this."

Lilith's eyes widened at Mrs. Maliwan's request for Angel, Justin and Patrick. "Why do you want the kids?" Lilith questioned. "We simply need to… properly debrief the children on what they saw." Mrs. Maliwan explained. "They need to know that what they saw was sensitive information. That is all."

"Debrief? You don't just debrief kids on classified information!"

Lilith put a hand to her forehead and barked "You remove people who have seen that kind of stuff." Mrs. Maliwan sighed and exclaimed "You really do understand the workings of corporations. Yes, as sad as it is, the children must be… disposed of to prevent any further information leaks." Lilith lowered her hand to reveal her eyes burning like fire. "You will not be taking the kids." Lilith growled.

"If you will not surrender the children willingly, then we will have to take them by force."

Lilith didn't respond, she simply hung up on Mrs. Maliwan and stared at the glass screen and sighed. Lilith picked up her phone and dialed. The phone rang and Maya answered "Hello?" Lilith responded "Hey Maya. Is Nickoli there? I need to speak with him."

"Yes, one second."

She heard the ECHO being passed off and Nickoli answered "Yes Commander Lilith?"

"Can you head over to the HQ? I need to ask you a few questions."

"Yes ma'am. I'll be right there."

Lilith hung up and headed for the entrance of the HQ. She stopped by the front door after she walked out, waiting on Nickoli. He ran up to her and exclaimed "What did you need to ask me Commander?" Lilith smiled at the young man and proclaimed "Walk with me." She started walking and Nickoli followed her as she made her way into the city.

"So how are you enjoying Crimson City?" Lilith questioned. "Zer0 told me that you have been living in the Fridge." Nickoli responded "I am enjoying the city ma'am."

"You can stop with the ma'am stuff. You're making me feel old."

"Sorry ma… sorry."

"No worries kid. So where are you planning on staying?"

She looked over at Nickoli, who was scratching the back of his head. "I really don't have a place to stay." Nickoli replied. "I was just going to head back to the Fridge." Lilith laughed and proclaimed "Why don't you come stay with me? I could use the company."

"Thank you, but I will have to decl…"

"It wasn't really an offer, more like an order."

Lilith put her hand on Nickoli's shoulder, who smiled and replied "Thank you Lilith. Is that really all you had to ask me?" Lilith responded "No, I have a few more, but they can wait until we get home." Lilith and Nickoli headed for a small building in the northern part of town. They walked in and Lilith announced "Welcome to your new home! I know it isn't much, but there is plenty of room for us both." She looked at Nickoli, who seemed like a fish out of water.

"Take a seat. Relax a bit." Lilith chuckled as she took a seat on the couch. Nickoli sat next to her, still incredibly awkward. "So what did you want to ask?" Nickoli questioned. Lilith took a breath and asked "Will you be willing to do something for me?" She looked to Nickoli to see his face a bright red as he stammered "I-I-I-I don't k-k-k-know about th-th- that. I'm a l-l-little young for…"

"What? No! Not that. Geez kid I'm not a cradle robber. I… I just got off the Maliwan. It was them behind the Elemental Men. They want Angel, Justin and Patrick to disappear."

"What? Why?"

"Maliwan doesn't want people to know about the Elemental Men. They want it to stay secret. That is where you come in."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Protect them. I want you to protect the three and make sure that Maliwan doesn't get a hold of them."

Nickoli leaned forward, holding his head in his hands with his elbows on his knees. "I know I may be asking a little much of you…" Lilith went on. "I'll do it." Nickoli exclaimed.

"What?"

"I'll do it. I'll keep an eye on them. Make sure nothing happens to them."

Lilith smiled and questioned "What made you agree so quickly?" Nickoli responded "Because they're the closest thing I have to friends. I'll keep them safe."

"Is the fact that you have a crush on Angel also a reason?"

Nickoli's face turned red and he questioned "How did you guess?" Lilith laughed "Call it a woman's intuition, and I noticed how you were looking at Angel during our meeting."

"We're just friends."

"Ouch, friend zoned. That sucks, but don't worry kid. There's plenty of other fish in the sea. Whatcha want to eat? I can whip something up."

The two sat, ate and talked for the remainder of the day. Nothing truly eventful happened other than Lilith's poking at Nickoli's feelings for Angel and how he got friend zoned.

So there's the new chapter. Again, sorry for taking so long. Review or PM any thoughts on the chapter.

-Chief


	7. Chapter 7: Training

Chapter 7: Training

Nickoli woke up in his bed in Lilith's home. She had gladly taken him in since he was now making his home in Crimson City. He pondered what he was going to with Zver since he doubted the stalker would fit in around the populous. Nickoli went into the kitchen and found a note on the refrigerator. He pulled it off to see it read _"Had to get some work done. See ya around. –L" _

Nickoli shrugged his shoulders and made a bowl of cereal to start his day. He looked down at his robotic pieces, placed a finger on his cybernetic eye and touched the top of his metal spine. If there was one thing he didn't like about himself, it was his inability to repair himself. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed "I need help. I need someone who knows how to work machinery." Nickoli thought about that, and he knew exactly who he could go to for help.

Nickoli threw on his shirt and walked out the door towards the Research and Development building. He walked into the door and went to the desk. He pressed the red button, causing the buzzer to sound throughout the building. Gaige walked out of the bot pile and questioned "Well hello Nickoli! Is there something I can help you with?" Nickoli answered "I'm here to ask for a huge favor."

"How huge?"

"I would like to become your apprentice. I want you to teach me everything you know about machinery and cybernetics."

Gaige scratched her chin and asked "Tell me Nickoli, why exactly should I teach you?" Nickoli explained "I really don't want to continually go for help every time something goes wrong with my parts. I want to be able to help myself in times where I can. I understand if you don't want to take on an apprentice."

"I like your stand point. I'll teach you what you want to learn."

"Yes! Ehem, thank you Mrs. Gaige."

Gaige smiled and lead Nickoli over to the pile of robotic pieces. "Your first job, organize this pile of robotic pieces into various parts." Gaige exclaimed. "You want me to clean the place up?" Nickoli questioned.

"Yes! It will show me your organizational skills! Remember Nickoli, you gotta crawl before you can walk. Have fun!"

Gaige walked out of the building, leaving Nickoli alone with the pile of parts. Nickoli decided to get to work and started to organize the pieces by what they used to do for the bot. He put arms in one pile, legs in another and main body parts in the last. He was organizing for an hour when the phone on the desk started going off. Nickoli picked it up and answered "Research and Development, Nickoli Vladof speaking." He heard Lilith reply "Nickoli? You got a day job?"

"More like an apprenticeship. What are you calling about?"

"There's some suspicious activity outside the city, something about a massive stalker at the foot of the bridge. I wanted Gaige to make some sort of spy drone to check it out."

"I'll go and check. Stalkers have a form of respect for me."

"Alright, but be careful."

"Roger."

Nickoli hung up the phone and headed for the exit of the city. _"With my guess,"_ Nickoli thought as he walked across the bridge, _"It's probably Sver trying to find me. Must have tracked me all the way to the city, but stopped since it is unfamiliar territory."_ Nickoli made it to the end of the bridge and walked into the Highlands. He looked around and noticed a certain large stalker lying down next to a fast-travel station. The stalker lifted its head and roared in joy at seeing its master.

Sver shot forward and tackled his master to the ground in happiness, licking his face like a canine. "It's good to see you too Sver." Nickoli laughed as he pushed his pet off of him. "That's enough!" Sver backed off and roared in joy again. Nickoli scratched Sver and questioned "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay at home." Sver made a whimpering sound and Nickoli sighed "I've been getting some work done, but I really should find you a place around here."

Nickoli scratched his chin in thought about what he was going to do with Sver now that he was staying in Crimson City. He certainly wasn't going to abandon Sver, he was his best friend, so he needed for Sver to find a home. Nickoli got an idea, but it was pretty risky. "Here's what I want you to do Sver." Nickoli instructed. "Follow me through the city, I know a place where you can stay. I want you to jump from the rooftops and avoid the street. Stay camouflaged the entire way there, understand." Sver nodded his head and Nickoli proclaimed "Good. Let's go." Nickoli walked back to Crimson City with a cloaked Sver right on his heels.

Nickoli headed back to the Research and Development building, continuously tracking Sver to make sure he didn't run into anybody. They made it back to the building safely and Sver ran around to get the layout of his new home. Nickoli shook his head and got back to his work of organizing the place. Nickoli tossed an arm into the pile when he noticed Zver dragging a leg to the designated pile. "Looks like the assistant has his own assistant." Nickoli chuckled as Zver put the leg down.

O00000O00000O

Angel walked with her mother to a flat spot in the Highlands so they could begin her Siren training. Her mother turned towards her and proclaimed "This spot will do." Angel excitedly questioned "So what are we going to try first? My Siren power? My elemental ability?"

"Meditation."

Angel's smile dropped of her face as she questioned "Seriously?" Her mother smiled and explained "In order to use your power, you must become attuned with not only your surroundings, but the flow of it and the ebb of the universe."

"That sounds incredibly boring."

Her mother rolled her and proceeded to sit on the ground, legs crossed and eyes closed. "Take a seat Angel." She calmly exclaimed. "Become one with your surroundings, sort of like your father taught you." Angel replied as she sat down "Dad taught me to use natural elements to become one with my surroundings."

"You know what I mean. Cross your legs and close your eyes."

Angel did as she was told and closed her eyes to try meditating. "Now picture your surroundings, feel the energy that naturally flows through the world." Her mother instructed. Picturing the surroundings was easy since she was just staring at them, but feeling the energy? She had no clue what she was doing. Angel took a few deep breaths and thought _"This is stupid. What energy flows through Pandora? The only place with life is right here, the rest is a dead planet."_

Angel was already starting to get bored, she figured she was going to be using her powers or her elemental ability. Not sitting on the ground "feeling the energy that naturally flows through the world". Angel took a deep breath and sighed, apparently very audibly since her mother proclaimed "I know this may seem boring, very few can immediately become one with their surroundings." Angel rolled her closed eyes and her mother scolded "Don't roll your eyes at me young lady." Angel's eyes flew open and she questioned "How did you know I rolled my eyes?"

"Because I can sense it. Maybe I'm going about this the wrong way."

Her mother scratched her chin in thought and then exclaimed "Try focusing on me, like you would a target for sniper training. Only keep your eyes closed." Angel did as she was told and closed her eyes, mentally focusing on her mother. _"This is stupid. How can I…" _Angel thought, but the thoughts quickly shot away as something started to glow in the darkness. It looked like a small green light, almost like a Mercenary Day light. She focused harder on the light and it started to glow brighter, it even started to take a shape.

Angel continued to focus on the light until it took a human form, a female form. Angel focused harder and harder until she was able to completely make out what it was; her mother. Angel opened her eyes and noticed the light had changed. It wasn't the early morning sunrise they started at, but now it was incredibly bright like it was noon. "That was something." Angel proclaimed.

"What did you see?" Her mother questioned, eyes still closed.

"I saw… you. Only you were glowing a green color. How long has it been?"

"Approximately four hours, give or take a few minutes."

Angel shot up and barked "Seriously!? It only felt like a few minutes." Her mother smiled and answered "For inexperienced ones, it may take time to read other's energy or aura, as it had been called. I am surprised it was so quick for your first time, it took me all day to read Brother Sophis' aura." Angel sat back down and questioned "So what should I do now? Focus on your aura again?"

"No, since you have shown promise, try focusing on yourself. This may unlock you Siren power or your elemental ability."

Angel nodded and closed her eyes, focusing on her own aura. She could see the small green light again, but this time it wasn't alone. A light blue light appeared next to it, so light it was almost white. Angel began to focus on that light and it started to glow brighter, like the other one before it. It grew and started to take a human shape just like before, only this shape was smaller.

Angel focused more and more on the light until it took a definite form; her form. Angel was staring at her own, light blue aura, her own power and energy flowing through her. Angel mentally tilted her head and her aura mirrored her movements. She raised her hand up and reached out to her aura, aura mirroring her movements until their fingertips touched. The touch was cold, almost freezing until she couldn't handle it anymore and ripped her hand away.

Angel snapped out of her concentration and fell onto her back. "Angel! Are you okay?" Her mother question as she ran to her side. "Yeah, I'm fine." Angel groaned as she sat up. She brought her hand to her forehead, only to find it freezing cold. Angel looked to her hand and her eyes went wide as she saw the fine layer of ice on her hand.

She held her hand out a bit and the ice shattered, falling in small pieces from her hand. "I think we just found your elemental ability." Her mother chuckled. "You're a Siren of Ice." Angel looked at her hand with wide eyes and thought _"A Siren of Ice. That is what I am. Now if only I can figure out my Siren power, but this is a nice start."_ Angel noticed a change in the light, like it was evening time.

Another thing Angel noticed was that she was seriously hungry, almost starving. "How are you feeling Angel?" Her mother questioned. "I'm hungry." Angel answered. "Can we get something to eat?"

"Yes dear, we can get something to eat."

Maya helped Angel to her feet and thought _"My little girl, a Siren of Ice. Once she hones her abilities and refines her elemental power, along with her assassin training, Angel will become one of the strongest warriors on Pandora. Maybe even the system, what kind of parent wouldn't be proud?"_ Maya walked with Angel back to their home and she prepared a meal for her daughter.

Boom, sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted to integrate some good training to show the two trying to reach their full potential. Review or PM any thoughts ideas or suggestions.

-Chief


	8. Chapter 8: Attack on Crimson

Sorry for not posting for a good chunk of time, been a pretty busy guy. Anyway, I'll give you guys a chapter today.

Chapter 8: Attack on Crimson

Angel sat on her couch and read a book as Patrick and Justin played on her game system. Nickoli sat on the other end of the couch and read from an engineering book. "So Mom told me that you are working with her now. Is that true Nickoli?" Justin questioned. "Yeah, but it's more like an apprenticeship. I want to learn more about cybernetics like my arms so I'm not so useless." Nickoli answered. "Not useless." Patrick stated.

"Yeah, you've saved all of our butts. You're an important member of our team." Angel added without looking up from her book. "Yeah, some team we are." Nickoli chuckled. Everyone continued with what they were doing until a sound echoed through the city: sirens. "What's that mean?" Nickoli questioned as the other three had panicked looks on their faces. Angel shot up and ran into her parent's room.

"What's going on?" Nickoli questioned as he stood up. "We're under attack." Justin updated as he ran to his back pack. "This only happened once when the Bloodshots attempted to raid the city." There was a loud explosion outside and Nickoli ran to the window. It looked like they were being hit with moonshot blitzes, but these were smaller. It was almost like they were raining down, like something was purposely firing these things down.

Angel emerged from her parent's room with weapons in hand. She handed Patrick a shotgun and Justin an assault rifle. She offered Nickoli an SMG, but he changed his hand into the cannon and popped the barrels out of the other arm. "I think I'm good." Nickoli commented as Angel put the SMG on her back. Angel drew her sword and carried a revolver as she proclaimed "We need to get to the shelter."

Everyone nodded and they headed out of the building, letting Angel lead the way to the shelter. The city was a mess with shattered windows and pieces of buildings in the streets. They were about twenty feet from the building when one of the falling objects crashed in front of them, sending the party flying back. Nickoli was the first up and pointed his arms at the smoking pit in front of them. He moved closer to see a large white ball about the size of a washing machine.

The ball made a hissing sound and started to transform. The pieces moved like they had nothing holding them together and formed into a humanoid robot. The head was normally shaped but had a red U on the face. The chest was large and had the same red U as the head did. The arms had several barrels on them, which raised and pointed at Nickoli.

Nickoli fired a shot from his cannon and blasted the bot in the chest, sending it flying back. Nickoli turned to start helping his friends up, but had to get behind cover as rounds started firing over his head. Nickoli turned to see the same bot he shot standing up and firing at them. Angel got up and started to shoot the bot, rounds seeming to bounce off its armor. Nickoli started to use his rapid fire arm and hitting the bot, but it still wasn't going down.

"What is this thing made of?" Angel shouted as she reloaded her revolver. Nickoli looked around and saw Patrick and Justin both shooting at the bot, but it was still doing nothing. Justin sat with his back on his cover and started rummaging through his bag until he pulled out a small metal box. Justin hit something on the side of it and tossed it in between them and the bot. There was a flash and a small metal borak with a turret on its back digistructed where the box was.

Nickoli exclaimed "That is awesome! Did you build that?" Justin confirmed "I sure did! One of my first inventions, just needed a little improvement." The borak jumped at the bot and started to claw at it as Patrick jumped over the cover and charged the bot. The borak held the bot down as Patrick grabbed one of the bot's arms and began to pull, then started shooting at the joint. The bot's arm broke with sparks and oils spraying, Angel jumping into the fray and started pulling on the bot's other arm.

Nickoli decided to join the fight and started blasting the bot's head until it was done moving. All four of them were panting from fighting the bot. "What was this bot made of?" Angel questioned as she looked at the arm in her hand. "I don't know, but I want some!" Justin proclaimed as he started to search the bot. "Later." Patrick proclaimed as he pulled Justin up.

"Patrick's right." Angel agreed. "We need to get to the shelter." All of them nodded and continued to move through the city under attack. They rounded a corner to see three more bots, one was the same as the both they fought before, the next was blue and the last was green. All of the bots turned to them and raised their guns at them. "You've got to be kidding me." Nickoli grumbled as he raised his gun.

He blasted the red bot in the chest with his cannon as the borak tackled the blue bot and Angel and Patrick ganged up on the green bot. Nickoli moved on the red bot, which was laying on the ground from the initial blast and continued to shoot the bot until his cannon made a hole straight through the bot. Justin and his borak put a massive amount of rounds into the bot, knocking it to the ground and allowing the borak to tear the bot apart. Angel and Patrick worked together with Patrick throwing the bot around as Angel sliced it to pieces with her blade. The group dismantled the bots within a minute, but two more came around the corner.

"How many of these bots are there?" Nickoli questioned as he shot one of them with a cannon blast. He looked up to see more bots raining down from the sky and grumbled "Right. That many." Nickoli delivered another cannon blast to the bot's head and destroyed it. Angel shot forward and sliced the other bot's head off, the body clunking to the ground. "Where are these things coming from?" Justin questioned as his borak digistructed back into its box form.

Patrick shrugged and pointed up to the sky. Angel rolled her eyes and exclaimed "We need to keep going." Nickoli was about to say something when a large fireball hit the ground between all of them. Nickoli was thrown through a glass of a billboard while Angel slammed into a wall. Patrick fell into a pool while Justin slammed into an info kiosk.

Nickoli was a little fuzzy, but he could definitely hear Inferno proclaim "Aren't these bots great? We get to see everything they see! As in, we see these kids we've been looking for." Nickoli looked up to see the four men from the fridge walking over to the group laying on the ground. Slag grabbed Patrick from the pool while Electro dragged Justin to the Elemental group. Chem grabbed Angel while Inferno stood over Nickoli with a smug smile. "So what are we going to do with you?" Inferno sighed as he crossed his arms.

"How about die?" Nickoli snarled as he shot a cannon blast aimed at Inferno. Inferno was able to dodge the blast by just an inch and created a fireball in his hand. Nickoli rolled to avoid the fireball that turned the metal he was lying on into molten slag. Nickoli started shooting at Inferno with his rapid fire cannon, but the Fire Elemental dodged every shot. Angel saw her opportunity and delivered an elbow to Chem's gut, causing him to double over so Angel could deliver an elbow to his face.

Patrick joined and grabbed Slag by his neck, throwing him over his shoulder and slamming his back on the ground. Patrick then delivered a hard kick to Slag's head, hopefully knocking him out cold. Justin was being held by the back of his shirt by Electro, but he was suddenly dropped as Electro was thrown forward by Zver, the badass stalker. Justin checked his battle borak to see he still had some time for cool down as Zver violently shook Electro back and forth. Nickoli was able to keep Inferno a good distance away, until the Fire Elemental was able to call his next move and nailed him with a fireball.

Nickoli flew back and slammed into the wall, prompting Zver to leave Electro and attack Inferno. The stalker took Inferno to the ground and attempted to tear his face off. Electro took advantage of his freedom and jumped onto Zver's back. Electro generated a large electrical bolt and destroyed Zver's shield, giving Inferno a chance to send a fireball straight through Zver's chest. "Zver!" Nickoli cried as he watched his friend collapse into a lifeless husk.

Inferno tossed the stalker's off to the side and grumbled "Now that that thing is out of the way, let's deal with the rest of these punks." Chem got back to his feet and caught a punch that Angel threw, then delivered a strike to her stomach. Angel doubled over and Chem grabbed a fistful of her hair, twisting it so he had full control over her. Slag regained his bearing and grabbed Patrick's ankles and dropped him to the ground, slamming the back of his head against the ground. Electro grabbed Justin by the front of his shirt as Inferno put a boot to Nickoli's throat.

"So, do we really need this one?" Inferno questioned. "I mean, all we were told was to bring these three back to the Doc." The Elemental men looked around and shrugged, Slag proclaiming "Doc could always use a few more test subjects. Why don't we bring him too?" Inferno shrugged and sighed "Looks like it isn't your lucky day." Inferno picked up his boot and brought it down on Nickoli's head, knocking him unconscious. Angel struggled against Chem's grip on her hair and barked "You leave him alone!"

"Looks like that's this one's boyfriend." Chem laughed. "Why don't you ruff him up a bit more?" Inferno smiled an evil smile and replied "You're right Chem. Also gotta teach this punk to keep his pets on a leash." Inferno grabbed Nickoli by the front of his shirt and held him in the air. "Make sure you watch this, cause it's going to get good." Inferno growled with a twisted sense of joy. Inferno delivered a punch straight to Nickoli's gut, then again and again and again. Angel felt tears of pure rage fall down her cheeks as she watched Inferno wail on Nickoli.

Inferno laughed the entire time, until he sighed "Alright, I've had my fun for today. Let's get these punks to the Doc." Inferno dragged Nickoli away by the front of his shirt while Chem practically dragged Angel by her hair. Patrick was being dragged by Slag while Electro threw Justin over his shoulder. Angel wasn't sure where they would be heading when they walked across the bridge towards the Highlands, but she was just hoping that she would be coming back in one piece.

Sorry about the time it took to get this chapter out (several months) but I lost interest in this story for a bit. After rereading what I wrote, I decided it was time to bring this story back into action so it will be added to my story writing rotation. Current stories in rotation are,

Vault of Vytal, RWBY/ Borderlands crossover

Join our favorite Vault Hunters when they are transported to a strange world of magomechanical weapons, elemental dust, giant monsters and teenage hunters. Pairings are Ninjas of Love (Blake Belladonna and Zer0 the Assassin) and MechRosemancer (Ruby Rose and Gaige the Mechromancer)

RWBY: Team Vanguard, RWBY story

Collaboration piece between me, SOVIETxEAGLE, and roosterteethfanatic. Story is under SOVIETxEAGLE's name, but I do 90% of the work. Follow a berserker, a drunk Russian, a British warmonger, and a half demon fighter as they go through Beacon, and attempt to kill each other.

Titans of Remnant, Titanfall/ RWBY crossover

A new weapon has been put into the never ending battle against the forces of Grimm, Titans. Follow Scott Matthews as he and his Titan, Colossus, begin the rise of Titans by building them for the aspiring hunters of Beacon.

Four Assassins

The revised sequel to Two Assassins starring…

Deadpool: ME! And a bunch of other kick ass assassins, including Angel from this story!

Angel: Why am I in this story if we haven't even finished mine yet?

Narrator: Because… reasons. Story is more of a random collection piece featuring the madness of Deadpool the Mercenary, Deathstroke the Terminator, Gabriel the Paladin, and Angel as Zer0 the Assassin.

PM or review any thoughts or concerns and check out any of the above stories.

-Chief


	9. Chapter 9: Meet the Doc

Heyo! How's everybody doing? I'm not going to waste the rest of your day. NEW CHAPTER!

Chapter 9: Meet the Doc

Angel wasn't sure when she went unconscious, but she was pretty sure it was because one of the Elementals had been the cause of it. She woke up staring at a bright white light like the ones you see in a hospital. Angel tried to sit up right, but she was being restrained. Looking down, Angel could see that she was strapped to the surgical table with three leather bindings. Angel looked to her right to see a small stand covered in small surgical tools, and a few that looked like they belonged in a butchers.

She also noticed the fact that a few of them were covered in bloody, particularly the butcher's tools. Angel took a moment to calm herself, reciting in her head _"Remain calm and focus on your objective. Panic and fear tear you apart."_ Angel calmed herself and continued to observe the room. It was relatively small and completely white, like, sterilized white. There was a mirrored window to her left along with a longer table covered in strange tools that Angel wasn't 100% sure what they could be used for.

There was a door to the far left of the mirrored window with a number lock on the right of it. Angel blew some of her hair from her face and tried to focus on freezing her bindings, but was instead met with a horrid shocking feeling around her neck. The electrocution lasted about 5 seconds and Angel was in a horrid pain. She craned her neck around to feel something around her neck, probably a Siren collar. These terrible collars were outlawed on Pandora since there are two, well three now, Sirens on the planet and Pandora didn't really someone with a Siren under their finger.

Angel grumbled "Why couldn't I just be a normal person? Oh yeah, Mom's a Siren and Dad's an Assassin and I'm the combination of both." Angel waited and thought about what could possibly be happening at the moment, and then a terrifying thought crossed her mind. _"Where is everyone else?"_ She thought as she looked around the room like she was expecting Nickoli or Justin or Patrick to be on a table next to her. Angel's training to remain calm in stressful situations failed and she began to panic, thinking _"Oh god where are they? Oh god if those bastards hurt them I'll k…"_ Her Siren collar started to electrocute her again since she basically lost control of what little power she had.

Angel panted from the pain as the door to her left opened and a woman walked it. She was as tall as her mother but was a little thinner. Her hair was white as snow and tied back into a short pony tail. The woman was also wearing a white coat like the old Dr. Zed used to wear with bleached white pants and white shoes. She jotted down notes on a clipboard as she walked to Angel and stood over her for a moment.

Angel could see the woman's eyes clearly now, a very lively green compared to the woman's cold and frankly dead complexion. Her skin clung very tightly to her face and she was very pale, almost like a corpse. The woman finally stopped takin notes and put the clipboard under her arm with a smile. "Well hello Angel. How are we doing today?" The woman greeted in a voice that was meant to be comforting. She came across more like someone who should be sitting in a large rotating chair with a white stalker in their lap.

"I would be better off without the restraints or the collar." Angel replied in a sarcastic tone. The woman chuckled "Well, I was told you put up a fight when you were brought here, so they are merely for my protection."

"Yeah, right. Protection."

"Indeed Angel. I've studied the Siren Abilities for a long time and from what I've seen, a Siren's Power is very unstable at a young age. But I've seen that you already know that."

Angel had to admit she was right, her power flared when she thought about her friends being in danger. Her power _was _unstable, she had only began to grasp her elemental power and didn't even know what her Siren Power was. "I can tell from your face that you are seeing my side of the argument." The woman proclaimed. "But I've been very rude. I know your name, but you do not know my name. I am Dr. Harloc." Angel questioned immediately "So why am I here? I'm sure it is nothing good."

"Quite the contrary. I've been tasked to study your kind, Sirens that is. Your kind is very interesting with your ability to control the elements, your strange powers and connection to Eridium. I just want to know how your kind does it."

"Well it isn't like I know _how _I do it. I can barely use my elemental ability."

"Then it is a good thing I'm not going to be asking you."

Dr. Harloc went to the surgical stand and placed her clipboard on it as she picked up a needle. "I'm going to see exactly how your kind ticks by any means necessary." Dr. Harloc didn't hesitate to stab the needle into Angel's Siren arm without any hesitation or thought to Angel's well-being. Angel screamed in pain as the needle stabbed into her arm and Harloc took some of her blood. She pulled the needle out and examined the blood in the needle, proclaiming "This is a start to a new age of elemental fighting. Soldiers that can control the elements, giving them the combative edge. You should be happy Angel, you're going to save lives."

Harloc put the needle back onto the surgical stand and picked up a scalpel. "I normally would put a patient under for an operation like this, but I won't. I would like to see the pain threshold of a Siren." Harloc exclaimed as she placed the cold blade on Angel's Siren arm. Angel braced herself as she awaited the blade to begin cutting, but she still screamed in pain as it tore through her arm. Angel screamed as the blade continued to cut through her arm "I swear! Once I get out of here! I'm going to destroy you, you insufferable bitch!" Harloc didn't pay Angel mind, she just continued her biopsy on Angel to find out her Siren secrets.

Angel passed out after the third large incision, everything going to black.

O00000O00000O

Nickoli groaned as he brought his metal hand to his face, body aching all over from his fight with Inferno. Nickoli sat up and immediately remembered the fight. "Zver." Nickoli cried. "Zver. I can't believe it… he just can't…" Nickoli's best friend was dead, the one who cared for him the most was now gone. Nickoli felt tears run down his face, but not tears of sadness. They were tears of sheer rage, rage over his friend's death and rage at the bastard that murdered him.

"I'm going to kill Inferno. I'm going to make him taste his own goddamn intestines." Nickoli growled. He took a few deep breaths before analyzing his situation, he was in jail. The room was barely six feet around with a single cot and a bucket in the corner. He looked out his cell bars to see Justin in the same predicament, but he was still out cold. Nickoli ran over to the bars and exclaimed "Justin! Justin wake up! Where's Patrick?"

Justin didn't stir, but Nickoli saw Patrick's arm stick out of the cell next to his, giving him a thumbs up. "Angel! Angel! Where are you?" Nickoli called in a panicked tone. There was no response other than a few annoyed grunts from a few others. The cells were lined up with two levels and cells on both sides of the long hallway. "Do you know where Angel is?" Nickoli questioned. Patrick gave a thumbs down and Justin began to stir.

Justin sat up and groaned "Where are we?" Nickoli was about to respond when a female voice answered "You are in the holding area for Maliwan test subjects." Nickoli looked at the cell to his left of Justin's to see a girl close to his age leaning against the bars of her cell. She was Angel's height but had short green hair that hung freely to her shoulders. Her grey shirt was speckled with dirt and grim and her black pants were torn at the knees and covered in the same filth as her shirt.

"What do you mean holding area?" Justin questioned as he went to his bars. "Exactly how it sounds. We're a bunch of cattle for Maliwan to do with as they please." The girl went on as she rested her head on her arms. A scream filled the halls and the girl sighed "And yet another has gone under the knife, a shame." Nickoli recognized the scream as Angel's and he was filled with rage once more. Nickoli began punching at the bars, trying to break them and get out.

"Give it up kid." The girl groaned as she returned to the depths of her cell. "You aren't going to get out like that. It's pointless anyway, your friend is as good as…" Nickoli bellowed "SHUT UP! I've lost Zver, but I am NOT losing Angel!" He turned his left arm into its cannon and blasted out the lock on his cell. He threw the door of his cell open and blasted the lock on Justin's cell. Justin opened his cell door as Nickoli blasted Patrick's door open.

Justin went to Nickoli and questioned "Do you really care about Angel that much?" Nickoli chuckled "Is it that obvious? Yeah, now let's get Angel out of here." Justin nodded and Nickoli turned to Patrick, who was giving a thumbs up. "You three are going to get yourselves killed." The girl sighed from her cot. Patrick went to the cell and exclaimed "Want to be free?"

"Of course I want to be free, but dying isn't the way I want to be free."

"Come with us. Live and be free."

Patrick pointed at the lock on the girl's cell and Nickoli promptly shot it out. Patrick opened the cell and held out his hand to the girl. She sighed "Well, my cell is open so I'm either dead with you three or dead when the alarms go off in 3…2..1…" She pointed up and an alarm started to blare. The girl got out of her cot and walked out of her cell, clearly showing she didn't want to go with them.

The group started moving down the hall when the exit door opened with ten white robots coming through. Nickoli raised his cannon arm when the girl stopped him and charged forward. The bots raised their arms and were about to fire when the girl created a fireball in her hand and threw it at the bots. They scattered as the fireball hit the ground and torched two of the bots. A robot charged the girl, but she jumped around it and then threw her fist at the robot.

Nickoli noticed that the girl's fist was coated in acid and started to corrode the bot with each hit. Another bot tried to swing at her back, but the girl was faster and placed a palm on the bot's chest plate. Patrick noticed that she started generating electricity and began to short circuit the bot until it collapsed. The girl showed no signs of slowing down as both of her arms began to coat themselves in slag. She threw her arms forward and coated the bots and the hallway with slag.

She didn't hesitate to throw several fireballs that incinerated the bots that were stuck in the slag. Nickoli, Justin and Patrick watched the entire fight with jaws on the floor, surprised by the sheer power the girl possessed. She turned and questioned "Are we going to sit and stare all day? Or are we going to get out of here?" Nickoli was the first to break the silence by questioning "Who _are _you?"

"My name is Lynn, now are we going or what?"

KABOOM! There is the update to New Pandora, so I hope y'all enjoyed it. PM or review any thoughts comments or concerns. Until next time!

-Chief


	10. Chapter 10: Jail Break

Chapter 10: Jail Break

Lynn led Nickoli, Justin and Patrick through the white hallways of the Maliwan Lab, doors lining the halls to different rooms. "How are you able to do what you did?" Nickoli questioned. "Are you like the Elementals?" Lynn hung a right, looking at each door, and answered "Is that what you call the four jackasses? Makes sense, but yeah I'm like them. I was a test subject to see if a single person could be able to harness all of the elements. Clearly it worked." Lynn stopped at four way intersection and she continued to look down the halls. "What are we looking for?" Justin questioned.

"Security. Keeps all confiscated items and weapons there. Once there we can find your girlfriend and get out of here."

"One, she's not my girlfriend. Two, do you know how to get there?" Nickoli responded. Lynn continued straight and responded "I used to be allowed to walk the halls, but they locked me up after I tried to escape too many times." She finally stopped at the door marked 'SECURITY' and proclaimed "I'm guessing there are two security bots in here. So Nickoli, I need you to be ready to fight." Nickoli prepped his arms and nodded to signal that he was ready and Lynn created a fireball in her right hand as she reached for the door. As soon as the door opened, Lynn and Nickoli jumped through the door and dispatched the security bots, which looked like the guard bots in the jail but with 'SECURITY' printed across the chest.

Nickoli blasted one, creating a massive hole in the chest, and Lynn threw her fireball at the other one, turning it into a pile of molten slag. Justin and Patrick came through the door and immediately shut it behind them as Lynn jumped on the computer and started typing frantically. Nickoli stood behind her and watched as multiple screens repeatedly changed from room to room and hallway to hallway. One screen finally stopped to show Angel strapped to a table in, what appeared to be, a room that was more meant for surgery than a prison. "There!" Nickoli shouted as he pointed at the screen. "That's her!"

Lynn continued typing and replied "That's great, so why are you telling me?" Nickoli raised an eyebrow and responded "We have to rescue her!"

"Then why are you telling me? Go get her. I've got other things to do here."

Nickoli pulled her away from the computer and barked "Look. You are going to help us save her and we are going to get you out of here. That's the deal." Lynn glared at him and responded "Do you have any idea where we even are?" Nickoli opened his mouth and then immediately shut it as Lynn pulled her chair back to the screen and hit a few keys. One screen changed to show a place that resembled the Eridium Blight, but then the camera shifted as Lynn hit a few keys and revealed Pandora's surface. "We aren't on the planet you idiot." Lyn growled. "Unless you can override the lockdown caused by our breakout while rescuing your girlfriend, we are shit out of luck for escaping."

Nickoli straightened up and apologized "Sorry, I didn't…" Lynn cut him off "Apologize when we are planet size. For now, I'll do the tech work, and you go save your girl." Nickoli grumbled "She's not my girl."

"Then you'd better get on it. A girl that cute _has_ to have options. If you don't start dating her, someone else will."

Nickoli rolled his eyes and looked to Justin and Patrick, who had all of their gear ready. Patrick had a Bandit shotgun while Justin had a Dahl assault rifle. "Justin, stay here and guard the door." Nickoli ordered. "Patrick, you're with me. We're going to save Angel." Patrick nodded and pointed to Lynn, who was holding an ECHO device over her head. "You'll have better luck saving Angel if you know where you're going." Lynn commented as Nickoli took the ECHO from her hand. "Once you've got Angel, come back here and we'll head to the hanger as a group. Easier instead of you two running around trying to find the hanger."

"Understood." Nickoli responded as he looked at the layout to the room Angel was held in. He memorized it and proclaimed "Let's move Patrick." Patrick nodded and the two started to move through the space station towards Angel. When Nickoli saw Angel, he knew that whoever got to her was going to pay. Her Siren arm was cut to hell, like someone let a psycho loose on her arm. She was ridiculously pale, probably from blood loss since her wounds weren't bandaged or anything.

"_Someone's going to pay."_ Nickoli thought as he rounded a corner and ran into a few bots. He didn't hesitate to blast them to pieces with both of his arms in their gun modes. _"Someone will pay for hurting her."_ Nickoli thought as he charged another bot and planted a boot to its chest, knocking it to the ground. He drove his fist through its head and thought _"I'm going to save her"_. He immediately shot back up and continued sprinting with Patrick right behind him.

They followed the map that Lynn provided them and they eventually got to the lab after dispatching several bots along the way. Nickoli prepped his arms as Patrick attempted to open the door, but it was locked. "I do not have time for this!" Nickoli barked as he blasted the door, sending it falling to the ground. Nickoli walked through the door and looked around the room to see that it was deserted, not even Angel was in the room. "What the hell!?" Nickoli barked as he walked through the room. "Where's Angel!?"

Nickoli looked around the room and saw another door that was leading out and way slightly ajar. Nickoli headed towards the door with his cannon arm ready and threw the door open with his other hand, bellowing "I'M HERE FOR ANGEL! RETURN HER NOW AND I WON'T KILL YOU!" Nickoli looked into the darkness and scanned for any form of life, but was coming up empty. He turned and proclaimed "Nothing in the room. She was probably moved after Lynn found Angel." He took a step when a robotic voice exclaimed "How wrong you are."

Nickoli turned back to see a large white fist mere inches from his face and thought _"This is going to hurt."_ The fist connected with his face with an extreme amount of pain that sent him flying into Patrick and throwing the two into the hallway. Nickoli groaned as he sat up, checking to see if his jaw was broken. Thankfully he moved his head down enough to where the fist only connected with the upper part of his skull instead of losing his jaw. Nickoli stood up and helped Patrick to his feet, questioning "Are you okay?"

Patrick nodded and grabbed his shotgun, then pointed back to the room where the fist originated. Nickoli watched as something similar to a drone that they had fought on the way here, but this one was much bigger, standing nearly 8 feet tall. The major difference between this bot and the other drones was that this was a cyborg like he was. The body was human with a white 'MALIWAN' chest plate and he was wearing a helmet that covered half of his head. The cyborg stood his full height and growled "Dr. Harloc said that you would be coming for the Siren. She was very clear with her instructions, kill you and the rest of the escapees."

Nickoli brushed himself off and exclaimed "Where did this Dr. Harloc take Angel?" The cyborg laughed "Wouldn't you like to know, trash heap." The cyborg launched forward at Nickoli, but Nickoli anticipated the attack and fired a cannon blast, sending the cyborg right back into the room. Nickoli looked at the camera and shouted "Lynn! Angel isn't here! We need to find her and get out of here! Me and Patrick will deal with this bot while you and Justin get Angel." Nickoli turned back to the Cyborg, who was climbing out of the room chuckling "Not bad trash heap. Not bad. This fight is going to be fun."

Nickoli charged the Cyborg, firing his automatic arm as he charged and bellowed a war cry. The Cyborg blocked the rounds with his arms to protect his face as Patrick ran around his side. He took the opportunity and blasted two rounds of buckshot straight into the Cyborg's side. The Cyborg recoiled from the blast, giving Nickoli an opportunity and fired a cannon blast at the opening. The Cyborg fell onto his back and Patrick jumped onto his chest, shotgun leveled at the Cyborg's face.

"Not bad at all kids," The Cyborg laughed, "but you're going to have to do better than that." The Cyborg swung and threw Patrick into the wall. Nickoli was ready to fire another cannon blast, but the Cyborg was faster and turned his own hand into a cannon. Nickoli saw the blast inside the cannon as the Cyborg laughed "You aren't the only one with big guns!" Nickoli flew through the air as the Cyborg's cannon blast sent him flying into the hallway.

Nickoli felt the metal bend as his back collided with the wall and the heat of the blast. Nickoli dropped to his feet as the Cyborg stood back up and laughed "Looks like I'm going to enjoy killing you two, and I thought killing two kids was going to be easy." Another shotgun blast struck the Cyborg in the side and caused him to falter, allowing Nickoli to fire his own cannon blast. It struck him again, but he didn't fall to his back so Nickoli fired again, striking the Cyborg in the shoulder and causing him to spin. Patrick took the opening and charged towards the Cyborg to deliver a close shotgun blast.

The Cyborg recovered from his spin and turned his other hand into a cannon, sending Patrick into the wall and knocking him out. Nickoli started to fire both of his arm guns at the Cyborg, but the bot was able to dodge most of his attacks. The Cyborg fired a blast of his own, but Nickoli jumped out of the way and fired his cannon again. The Cyborg took the hit like a champ and continued to fire away at Nickoli, who continued to dodge the cannon blasts. Nickoli knew he couldn't continue this fight and find Angel at the same time, so he had to end this fight quickly.

He ducked under one of the Cyborg's blasts and charged the massive bot, firing his own cannon blast at the Cyborg. The Cyborg buckled as one of Nickoli's blasts struck him in the side, which enraged him and forced his attacks to become reckless. Once Nickoli was close enough, the turned one of his cannons back into a hand and threw a fist at the teen. Nickoli slid under the punch and fired a blast at the inside of his right leg, dropping the Cyborg to one leg. He spun during his slide and sent another cannon blast into the small of the Cyborg's back.

The Cyborg fell to his hands and saw a pair of feet in his sight, the feet of the kid he sent into the wall. He brought his head up to see the kid bring down a large metal pipe, and then bring it down on the top of his head. Nickoli heard a sickening crunch as Patrick smashed the Cyborg's skull and covered himself in a shower of blood. The Cyborg dropped and Patrick placed his pipe on his shoulder, with the same neutral expression he always carried. Nickoli stood up and questioned "You good Pat?" Patrick nodded and looked around the empty room, proclaiming "No Angel."

"Yeah, I can see that. Let me get Lynn on the ECHO."

Nickoli pulled out his ECHO and called Lynn, updating "We made it to the room you told us. Angel's gone and some Cyborg was here." Lynn responded "I saw, I'm searching for her now."

O00000O00000O

Lynn hit key after key after key, monitors changing over and over in search for the Siren Angel. "Hey kid." Lynn called as she continued to search. "Get into the contraband box and get me a small white box." Justin nodded and did what he was told, handing Lynn the small white box. "Is that box going to help find Angel?" Justin questioned as he watched the screens. "Yes and no." Lynn answered. He looked over her shoulder to see a small flame on her pointer finger and lighting a cigarette.

"They help me focus." Lyn answered as she started typing again. "I should be able to find her in just… about… now." The center screen showed the hanger and it was filled with soldiers. Lyn could see Angel strapped to a table with a doctor walking on her right. Lynn put her ECHO on speaker and updated "I've found Angel, but there's a problem, and a pretty big one too." Nickoli questioned "How big of a problem?"

"Like a small army problem. They are loading Angel up into a ship, probably bound for Pandora. Getting her is going to be incredibly difficult since there is an army in between us and Angel."

There was silence for a moment and Nickoli cursed "Shit. What are we supposed to do now?" Lynn scanned through the monitors for something, anything, that could help them get Angel back. She spotted something that would help them, but it wouldn't be pretty in the slightest. "Nickoli," Lynn called," I think I just found a way, but no one is going to like it. I'm sending you the directions now."

O00000O00000O

Nickoli and Patrick followed the map that Lynn had given them, but didn't tell him what they were exactly looking for. They eventually found the room they were looking for, the door marked "PROJECT ZERO", with a sense of unease about it. "What is Project Zero?" Nickoli questioned as he opened the door to see exactly what the Project Zero was. The room was massive with large tubes filled with a strange liquid that was occupied by an individual in each tube. Nickoli looked around the massive room to see there were _thousands_ of tubes in the room.

Nickoli looked in each tube to see that the resident was human, well, relatively human. Some had larger limbs than normal, some were bulkier than normal, some were skinnier than normal and there was everything in between. Nickoli looked at the occupants with both horror and disgust since they were stuck in the tubes like goldfish. He looked down at the label on the tube, seeing the label "ZERO.87". Nickoli raised an eyebrow and looked at another tube, labelled "ZERO.94" and more and more tubes labelled ZERO with a number following it.

Nickoli continued to look around until he heard voices towards the back of the massive room. Nickoli moved as silently as possible to find the source of the voices. He eventually moved to see two shadowed figures by a terminal, and they were working on something. "Alright, I think I've got it down." One shadowed figure exclaimed. "Alright, cracking the case in thirty." The other replied.

"ZER0.12 seems stable, his vitals are normal."

"Good, he is 'A' clone to the legendary Zer0. Isn't that right, Zer0.138?"

"That's right Zer0.1802. Once he's ready, he'll find the rest of us."

Nickoli stepped out from behind the tube and called "Hey! You two!" The two shadowed figures looked back at him and one of them threw a duffel bag at him. Nickoli caught it as one of the shadowed figures proclaimed "Make sure ZERO.12 gets this gear. His instructions are in the bag." Nickoli looked down at the bag and then back up at the shadowed figures, but they were gone. Nickoli looked around and saw no sign of either of the figures.

He heard a sound of one of the tubes opening, spilling the liquid onto the ground and Patrick shout "Nickoli!" He turned back to see the liquid pouring from a tube and ran to it to see the occupant fall out and hit the floor. They began to cough and hack coming out of the tube, like they were attempting to breathe. Nickoli began to hit his back, trying to help him out and shouting "Come on! Breathe!" He looked at the label on the tube, ZERO.12.

ZERO.12 finally took in a deep breath and started coughing some more. Nickoli pulled out his ECHO and let Patrick take care of ZERO.12, questioning "How much longer do we have until they leave?" Lynn responded "Not much longer. They just loaded Angel onto the ship. By my guess, 20 minutes tops."

"Damn."

Zer0.12 finally stood up and went to the duffel bag, opening it up and removing the contents. He put on the black jumpsuit and started to attach a pair of katanas to his back. Zer0.12 looked almost like a perfect copy of Zer0 with black hair and blue eyes, skin pale as snow but he had five fingers instead of four. "I've got an idea." Zer0.12 proclaimed as he walked over to the terminal. He started to hit the keys on the terminal and a loud siren started to blare throughout the room.

"You said they have an army, so we'll send our own army." Zer0.12 proclaimed. All of the tubes began to open, liquid starting to pour out onto the floor with their occupants falling out. "Brothers! Now is your chance! Take revenge on the ones who have caused us to suffer so much!" Zer0.12 called. "This is our time!" There were a mixture of human and nearly bestial cries as the disformed clones started to pour out of the room. "Take us where we need to go and let's get out of here." Zer0.12 proclaimed as he shouldered the duffel bag. Nickoli nodded and the trio started to head through the halls, Nickoli updating Lynn on the situation.

They all moved as fast as they could to the hanger, which was an all-out war zone. Clones and soldiers clashed with bullets and sheer muscle, blood from both sides covering the floor. Nickoli looked around and saw Lynn and Justin heading for a specific shuttle, probably the one Angel was on. "This way!" Nickoli barked, running through the fight with one thought in mind. _"I'm going to save Angel."_ He thought as he ducked under a stray swing from a massive clone.

He looked back to see Zer0.12 and Patrick caught up in the fight against the Maliwan soldiers and bots. He continued moving until he reached the ship and ran inside to find Angel strapped to the table with a collar around her neck. He ran to her side to see the she was out cold and started to undo the bindings on her table. He got the first one off when someone grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him off of the ship. Nickoli collided with the ground and heard a disturbingly familiar voice proclaim "You just don't know when to quit, do you?"

Nickoli sat up to see Inferno walking off the ship with a sick and twisted smile on his face. Nickoli turned his arms into their weapon forms, a look of pure hatred on his face as Inferno's arms coated themselves in flames. "Looks like I'm going to have to turn you into ash to keep you down." Inferno proclaimed as he took a fighting stance. Nickoli raised his arms and simply stated "I'm going to kill you."

"But you aren't, not with ship with your girlfriend in it right behind me."

Nickoli knew that Inferno was right, but he couldn't show it. Inferno pulled his arm back and then threw it forward, sending a fireball flying right at him. Nickoli rolled to the side and dodged the fireball, then ran to Inferno's side so he could at least attack. Nickoli fired a cannon blast at Inferno, but he dodged it and threw another fireball. The two's fight was a constant battle between cannon fire and fireballs that struck whatever was behind the other.

Nickoli thought the fight was a stalemate, until Inferno thought ahead and threw a fireball at Nickoli's feet, sending him flying. Nickoli hit the ground, but he felt Inferno's boot slam down onto his stomach as Inferno laughed "Looks like this is the end for you kid." Nickoli raised his arm to blast Inferno, but he caught it and started to burn the metal. Nickoli howled in pain from the heat, feeling like his arm was going to melt from Inferno's grip. Inferno raised his free hand and created a fireball in his hand, laughing "Time to burn kid!"

Nickoli thought this was the end of him, to be burned to death by the hands of a psychopath. That was when the temperature in the room suddenly dropped, Inferno's flame shrinking by the moment as everyone looked around confused. Everyone looked towards the ship to see the very source of the cold, the Siren of Ice, Angel. She had wings of pure ice following her as she stepped from the ship, ice spikes forming at her feet with each step. Her eyes were a frozen blue, so deep that staring into the dropped internal body temperature.

She raised her Siren hand, pointing at Inferno and proclaiming "Release him, spawn of Hell." Inferno released Nickoli and started to back away, a legitimate look of fear in his eyes. She looked around and declared "Let all those hear me now, if any of you come after me, my friends or my family… then you shall fell… my… WRATH!" Angel threw her arms to the side and her wings dissipated into a blizzard, throwing everyone from their feet. Nickoli kept himself low to the ground, so he wasn't thrown but the wind was freezing that felt like small knives were being dragged across his face.

The wind eventually stopped and Nickoli stood up to see the entire area was covered in a fine layer of snow. Angel stood where she was but now she looked like she was miles away. Her eyes were unfocused and she swayed a bit before falling onto her back, snow flying up at her fall. He ran over to her and gently picked her up into his arms, bringing her back into the ship. After setting her back onto the table he ran out and started to search for his friends.

All of them looked like they were barely effected by blizzard and were making their way over to the ship. "Can you fly this thing out of here?" Nickoli questioned as Lynn jumped into the pilot's seat. "To some degree." Lynn proclaimed as she started hitting switches on the console. "I'm going to need a copilot if we want to get out of here." Zer0.12 took a seat next to Lynn and started hitting the switches with her, proclaiming "These controls don't seem to be too difficult. I can manage this easily." Nickoli looked back to see Patrick and Justin strapping Angel into a seat. Once Angel was strapped in, there was a loud siren blaring followed by an electronic female voice exclaimed "Station self-destruct sequence activated. The station will self-destruct in… 60 seconds."

"Looks like my brothers found the stations center console. They've set it to…"

"Self-destruct?" Lynn finished. "Yeah, we know. Everybody hang on!" Nickoli jumped into a seat and strapped himself in as the ship started to rise into the air. The ship lurched forward and propelled them into space, towards Pandora.

KABOOOOOOOOM! So it took a while to get this chapter out, but with all the stuff that is packed into it, I'd say the wait was worth it. PM or Review any thoughts comments or concerns about the chapter.

Author's Corner

Going to give some shout outs to some authors to be a bro.

RWBY: Team Vanguard by SOVIETxEAGLE (RWBY)

Team VAND has begun their journey through Beacon with only one problem, they can't stand each other. Victor Roman, Alexi Muratov, Nigel Holland and Deveraux Mercer all but hate each other to the point where they will try and kill each other. Follow them as they journey through Beacon, meet new teams like Team Sentinel (SNTL) and work with Teams RWBY and JNPR.

The CZAR's Crown by HongChong (RWBY)

Caesar the leader, Zola the tiger, Anastasia the sniper, and Rajah the giant. A team made of the strongest fighters at Beacon. Follow them through their time at Beacon and see what the academy has in store for them

14 Hunters by lonewolfe13 (RWBY/ Borderlands crossover)

Pandora, a hellish planet of bandits, monsters, and the ancient Vaults of the Eridians. Vault Hunters come from galaxies to find them, but not all who look for the Vault are searching for glory. Follow Teams RWBY and JNPR as they are transported to Pandora and must now find the Vault for any hope of returning to Remnant,

VOTING TIME! Due to a story going on hold, another shall take its place so I don't get bored. So I want you, the reader, to vote on the next story to appear. You can vote on as many stories as you want, so go nuts! Here are your options:

Borderlands/ Monster Hunter, Wyverns of Pandora

Handsome Jack lives and he is far from done. Somehow, Jack has found a way to open a portal to a world filled with massive monsters and is unleashing them across Pandora. Join the Vault Hunters as they fight massive dinosaurs, terrifying dragons, fearless leviathans and ancient beast gods.

RWBY/ Monster Hunter, Wyvern Hunters

The large island to Vale's North-Northwest has always been shrouded in mystery, but when a massive beast that even Grimm fear slithers from the island it prompts an expedition. Join Teams RWBY and JNPR as they travel to meet monsters that threaten life on the planet.

RWBY/ TES: Skyrim, Huntress of Tamriel

The Dragonborn, a warrior that was said to absorb the very souls of dreaded dragons, has finally appeared when Tamriel needed them the most. But no one expected it to be a mere child, let alone one that isn't even from their world. Ruby Rose, huntress, engineer… Dragonborn.

RWBY/ Destiny, Killing Machine

EXOs, strange humanoid robots built for one real purpose… kill everything in its path. Follow Unit 7906737 when his warp drive transports him to some strange planet populated by strange beasts… and even stranger humans.

TRIPLE CROSSOVER!

Borderlands/ RWBY/ Monster Hunter

There was a reason for the Vault Key to only work every 200 years, dimensional shifts. The increased opening of Vaults on Pandora has disrupted the dimensional plane and all hell is breaking loose. Monsters that make the creatures of Pandora look like domesticated are laying waste to the planet and strange elemental dust appearing alongside eridium. Follow the Vault Hunters as they fight massive beasts alongside a group of kids that call themselves hunters and huntresses.

So there are your options. Until next time.

-Chief


	11. Chapter 11: Learning About Maliwan

Heyo! Chief here giving your daily dose of Author Note! Good feedback about the last chapter and I'm not stopping! Enjoy!

Chapter 11: Learning about Maliwan

Angel wasn't sure what happened back on the Maliwan Space Station, most of it was nothing but a blur from what she could remember. She remembered pain, and a lot of it, she remembered a voice that filed her with anger and then she remembered Nickoli's scream. After that, she didn't remember anything. Angel opened her eyes to see she was in the hospital in Crimson City. She tried to move her arms, but found that she could barely move her Siren arm.

She sat up and looked around the room to see her dad slumped in a chair, her mom right next to him with her head on his shoulder and Nickoli right next to her bed. She looked down at her Siren arm to see that it was bandaged to the point to where she could barely move it. Angel took a deep breath and sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair and tried to remember everything that happened. She tried, but could only bring up bits and pieces of the events on the Space Station. She shook her head and looked around the room again with a small smile on her face, thinking _"I'm safe now, and all the people that care about me are right here."_

She brought her legs up to her chest and rested the side of her head on her knees with a smile as she looked over at Nickoli. She reached out with her Siren arm and poked him in the shoulder until he started to stir. He groaned a bit and slowly opened his eyes to see Angel smiling at him. A wide smile grew across his face as Angel put a finger to her lips and then pointed at her sleeping parents. Nickoli nodded and very quietly exclaimed "I'm happy to see that you're okay."

Angel's smile grew and she quietly replied "Yeah. What happened? I don't remember a whole lot."

"Well, after the Elementals took us from the city, they brought us to the Maliwan Space Station. Me, Patrick and Justin were locked up in a jail cell and had to do an old style prison break. We found an Elemental that uses all of the elements, Lynn, and she helped us find you. We ran into a few problems and had to find another person to help us, some experiment called Project Assassin. The designation for this guy was Zer0-12, but there were a bunch of other guys that help us."

"Wow, you guys went through a lot to save me."

"You actually saved me in the end. I ran into Inferno while we were trying to escape and he nearly fried me."

"_So that was probably why I heard Nickoli scream. Inferno was trying to hurt him."_ Angel thought, feeling a bit of anger sparking in her stomach. "But then you went Super Siren and iced the whole area over, saving my life." Nickoli replied as he put a hand on hers. "I owe you Angel, I _really _owe you now Angel." Angel was about to say something when she heard her dad grumble "Angel?" Angel looked at her dad to see that he was starting to wake up. "Dad!" Angel cheered as she felt her eyes start to tear up.

Her voice fully woke her father up, causing him to jump and wake her mother as he cheered "Angel!" He ran to her bed side and wrapped his arms around her, crying "Oh my baby girl! Oh thank god you're okay!" Nickoli moved as her mom ran to the other side and threw her arms around her, crying the exact same way as her father was. Nickoli smiled at the happy family moment, Angel with tears of joy in her eyes and her parents holding her in their arms. He decided to let the family have their moment and he stepped outside into the hallway and leaned next to the door.

He waited for a moment until Angel's dad, Zer0, walked out and was wiping his eyes. "Nickoli." He called. "You saved my daughter's life." Nickoli moved off the wall and was going to say something when Zer0 wrapped him in a hug, proclaiming "I am forever in your debt. You've saved the most important thing in my life. I can never repay you Nickoli." Nickoli felt Zer0 drop his head onto Nickoli's, feeling the grown man begin to cry once again. Nickoli wrapped his arms around the crying man, letting Zer0 let it all out.

Zer0 finally let go of Nickoli and exclaimed "If you ever need anything Nickoli, you can come to me about it." Nickoli nodded and replied "I will sir, thank you."

"No Nickoli, thank _you._"

Zer0 returned to the room while Nickoli headed out, allowing the family to be together. Nickoli headed for his home to find it empty, as usual. Lilith was at the HQ a lot since the attack on Crimson City and Nickoli knew it was her responsibility to keep the city safe, but he would still get lonely. He heated up the oven and pulled out some rakk breasts for dinner. He made meals for two a lot, since Lilith would come back from work late and he figured she would enjoy a home cooked meal after work.

He sat on the couch and turned on the TV, just occupying his time until dinner was ready. He cooked and was about to eat when his ECHO went off, seeing that it was Angel. "What's up Angel?" Nickoli questioned. "I'm sneaking out of here." Angel exclaimed.

"The hospital?"

"Yeah, I've got questions for the two people who helped rescue me but the hospital won't let me out."

"So you're going to sneak out?"

"Exactly. I need your help getting into the Crimson Raider building since you and Aunt Lilith are close."

Nickoli pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed "I'll see what I can do." Angel replied "Thanks Nicki! Let's say this starts your payments since I've saved your life so many times."

"Twice, and I recall coming to save you too."

"Whatever Nicki. Just let me know when we can get in."

"Got it. Later."

Nickoli hung up his call to Angel and then called Lilith, hoping that she would answer. Lilith answered "Hello?" Nickoli responded "Hey Lilith, its Nickoli."

"Look, not to sound bitchy, but this had better be important."

"I want to talk to Lynn and Zer0-12 with Angel and see what they know about Maliwan. Maybe they can tell us something we can use against Maliwan since I'm sure they are unhappy with our escape."

"We already tried talking to them but they clammed up. I doubt they'll want to talk to you or Angel."

Nickoli sighed and exclaimed "I think they'll talk to me. I've fought side by side with them and help me rescue Angel with Justin and Patrick." Lilith audibly sighed over the ECHO and replied "Fine. Just use the card I gave you and the front desk will let you in."

"Thanks Lilith. Dinner's in the fridge when you get home."

"Kid, you make my life easy. See you when I get home."

Nickoli hung up and grabbed the access card Lilith made for him since he would go to her office and help out every so often. He got dressed in appropriate clothing and called Angel as he headed out of his home. Turns out during his phone call with Lilith, Angel had already snuck away from the hospital and made her way to the Crimson Raider HQ. He found her leaning against a pillar near the HQ and commented "Wow, you really are the daughter of an assassin." She rolled her eyes and replied "So we're good to see…?"

"Lynn and Zer0-12"

"Right… Zer0-12?"

"Yeah, there were a bunch of canisters with people inside of them. All labelled Zer0 then a number."

Angel scratched her chin in thought as Nickoli went on "Then Lynn is an Elemental that can use all of the elements, but she couldn't be trusted since she always tried to escape." Angel crossed her arms as they went through the doors and exclaimed "Lynn huh? Is she pretty?" Angel wasn't exactly sure why that question came out, and Nickoli gave her a look that made him think the same thing. "Um… I guess? Why don't you talk to Zer0-12 while I talk to Lynn?"

"Sure. What do you want me to ask him?"

"See if he knows anything about Maliwan or Project Assassin, the project he was associated with."

"Got it."

They went down to the holding area and Angel stopped in front of the door to Zer0-12's room. Angel watched Nickoli walk down the hall and enter Lynn's room. _"When were Nickoli's shoulders so… broad?"_ Angel thought as she watched the space where Nickoli was a moment ago. Angel shook her head and muttered "Focus Angel. Talk to this Zer0-12 guy and figure out what he knows." She opened the door to find a guy a little older than she was, maybe a year or two, that looked almost exactly like her father.

The guy was sitting in a chair wearing a suit that was similar to her father's old Vault Hunter gear and he didn't have the scar on his eye. Zer0-12 looked up at her with a raised eyebrow as she walked over and sat down across from him. The two looked at each other with the same look of curiosity as they slowly moved their heads side to side, almost mirror to each other. Angel broke the silence and muttered "You look like my Dad." Zer0-12 exclaimed in a voice similar to her father's, but younger, "You look like me, but with a few minor details."

"Nickoli says that you are called Zer0-12. Why?"

"Because that was the clone number I was, number 12. So they simply called me Zer0-12. If you ask me, that's too much of a mouthful. Let's just go with Z-12. Make life easier for everyone."

Angel shrugged and questioned "So you're a clone of… Zer0 the Assassin?" Z-12 nodded and questioned "Since I'm a clone of the Assassin Zer0, and you say I look like your dad, then that means that your dad is Zer0." Angel nodded and explained "Yes, my dad is Zer0 and my mom is Maya the Siren."

"Wow, so we're like… half-siblings, if you could say that. I'm guessing that you aren't here to discuss family matters. Why are you here?"

"We want to know about Maliwan and their plans. What can you tell me?"

"Jack shit. I don't know about what they're planning other than they really want a copy of Zer0. There are… were… _thousands_ of clones of Zer0, until they blew up the space station was in."

Angel noticed Z-12's demeanor become sullen and depressed as he sighed "My brothers threw away their own lives so that I could escape. My brothers… my family…." Angel reached across the table and took his hand with a smile. "I'm sorry about your brothers, but you still have your sister here with you." She proclaimed, trying to help Z-12 through this. Z-12 smiled and returned the grip, replying "Yeah, I have a sister now. If it wouldn't be too much trouble… could I meet Zer0?"

"I'll have to talk to Commander Lilith, but I don't see what kind of harm it could do."

"Thanks… sis. So, what's Zer0 like?"

Z-12 leaned across the table as Angel answered "Well, he's strong and smart. He taught me everything I know about being an Assassin since I was 10 when I asked him to train me. He's caring. You should have seen him after I got back from capture, he was just a wreck." Z-12 questioned "So he's… just a father now."

"Yeah. Mom says that Dad retired about a year after I was born. He rarely went out on missions and didn't really fight in the Battle of Opportunity."

Z-12 nodded and seemed like he was going to ask another question, but the door to the room opened and Nickoli proclaimed "We've got to talk to Commander Lilith. Lynn knows something that she needs to hear." Z-12 raised his hand and questioned "Can I come to?" Nickoli looked at him with a raised eyebrow and questioned "Why aren't you handcuffed to the table like Lynn was?" Z-12 reached into his lap and held up a pair of handcuffs with a look of satisfaction. "Only took me a few minutes. I've been getting better." Z-12 bragged. "So can I go?"

Angel answered "Yes, you're going with us. Let's go tell Commander Lilith what she needs to know." Nickoli shrugged and lead the group up the floors to Commander Lilith's office. Thankfully, there was no one to stop them as they walked into Lilith's office to see her packing her bag. "Lilith. I think we've got something." Nickoli proclaimed as she looked up. Lilith looked over the group with a raised eyebrow and questioned "Why are those two not in their rooms right now?"

"Because I felt that this was a little too important to try and relay a message. I thought Lynn should tell you herself."

Lilith sighed and dropped her bag as she took a seat while Lynn stepped forward. "So, what is Maliwan planning?" Lilith questioned as she folded her hands in front of her face. "As you've already seen, they are making Elemental soldiers like they are preparing for war. But that isn't the major thing, the last assignment to the doctor that made the Elementals…" Angel interrupted "Dr. Harloc, the same woman who cut into me."

"Exactly, and for good reason. Her last assignment involved Sirens… and trying to make one."

The room was silent as Lynn finished that statement, everyone's jaws on the floor. Lilith broke the silence and exclaimed "That's impossible. Only six Sirens can exist at one time. A Siren's power is transferred to another woman after one dies. You can't just _make _that kind of power." Lynn nodded and replied "That's true, but she was given the task of replicating a Siren's power. She's trying to make an artificial Siren." Lilith ran her fingers through her hair and muttered "No wonder they took Angel. This Harloc wanted a Siren for her experiments. I'm not going to keep the two of you here, but I'm going to have eyes on the two of you, understand?" Lynn and Z-12 nodded and Lilith proclaimed "Good. Nickoli, you watch Lynn and Angel, you watch Zer0-12."

Angel corrected "It's just Z-12, but yes ma'am." Lilith rolled her eyes and grumbled "All of you go home. Nickoli, prep my Friday Night Headache cure, I really need it tonight." Nickoli nodded and proclaimed "I'll get the glasses prepped. I'm guessing Lynn is coming home with me?"

"Yep. Behave yourself Kid, but if you decide not to, you know the rule."

"Neck tie on the door."

Angel felt a little ping in her gut as Nickoli and Aunt Lilith went over the house rules. Z-12 nudged her with his shoulder and whispered "Easy there sis. Just relax." Angel took a deep breath and realized that her hands were clenched, so she relaxed her body. The group left and headed for their respective homes. They both stopped and Nickoli exclaimed "Alright. I'm guessing that we are going to be spending a lot more time together. See you two tomorrow." Angel wrapped Nickoli in a hug and replied "See you tomorrow. Lynn, see you tomorrow too."

"What? No hug for me?" Lynn questioned in a fake sad voice. Angel rolled her eyes and proclaimed "Come on Z-12, let's introduce you to our father."

BOOM! There's the next installment of New Pandora! Hope you guys are enjoying the reboot since I'm enjoying writing it. PM or Review any thoughts, comments, or concerns about the chapter. I know this is out of order from my usual rotation (Vault of Vytal, RWBY: Team Vanguard by SOVIETxEAGLE, Four Assassins, and New Pandora). There is a new story added to the rotation, the RWBY/ Destiny crossover, Killing Machine. Until next time.

-Chief


	12. Chapter 12: Zer0 Family

Heyo! Sorry for the long waits, work well… sucks. Regardless… NEW CHAPTER! MEDLYMEDLYMEDLYMEDLYMEDLYWOOOOOWOOOOOWOWOW! That was my guitar solo.

Chapter 12: The Zer0 Family

Z-12 walked with Angel, his half-sister in a sense, until they reached a tall building near the center of Crimson City. Z-12 was incredibly nervous since he was going to meet his origin, Zer0 the Assassin, but was now Zer0 the father. They entered the building and started to ride the elevator up to their floor. "Do you think he'll like me?" Z-12 questioned nervously. "Dad? I'm sure he will, I mean, he has a son now. All he had before was me." Angel responded.

"Was he disappointed that he had a daughter?"

"No, I was trying to lighten the mood a bit with a joke."

Z-12 looked at her with a raised eyebrow and replied "No, jokes are funny. That was just a little harsh." Angel shrugged and chuckled "Guess my dreams of being a comedian die here in this elevator with a cloned version of my father." Z-12 couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the situation they were in. _"I mean… how are we going to go about this?" _Z-12 thought. _"I don't think it will go 'Hey I'm a clone of you! Can I live here with you?' because that will go great."_ The doors opened and Angel took a few steps out before looking back at Z-12, who was still standing inside the elevator.

"Come on. We have to introduce you to our family." Angel exclaimed as she took Z-12's hand and pulled him out of the elevator. She pulled him down the hall until they stopped at a door, looking to Z-12 with a reassuring smile. "You ready?" She questioned as she held onto his hand. "I think so." Z-12 sighed as he felt Angel's hand slip from his and she knocked on the door. Z-12 heard movement behind the door and it opened to reveal a woman with long blue hair and azure eyes.

She smiled and greeted "Angel. It's good to see you up and about again. Who is your…" She looked at Z-12 and her expression changed dramatically. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes were almost exactly the same. "I… Who… What…" She gasped. "Mom, this is Z-12." Angel introduced. "He's, well, a clone of Dad."

Angel's mother simply stared at him with a surprised look on her face that was kinda making him uncomfortable. "A… a clone?" She repeated. "Yes Mom, a clone." Angel sighed. "He helped rescue me from the Maliwan space station. Can he please come in?" Angel's mother shook her head to clear it and replied "Oh! Right, sure. Please come in." Angel's mother stepped aside and gestured for the two to come inside, which they did.

Angel walked in with ease since it was her home, but Z-12 was a little more awkward when it came to adjusting. He stood awkwardly for a moment until Angel's mother offered "Would you like a seat?" She gestured next to the spot next to Angel and Z-12 sat down, still looking awkward. Angel's mother took a seat in a chair and continued to stare at Z-12. "Mom. Stop staring." Angel hissed.

Her mother shook her head again and replied "Sorry, it's just… like I'm looking at a younger version of my husband." Z-12 chuckled and exclaimed "That's because I kinda am. I'm about 20 in chronological years. I'm sorry, but I never got your name."

"Maya, my name is Maya."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Maya."

Maya looked like she was going to say something else when the door opened. Z-12 didn't look, but Maya got up and greeted "Sweetie, you're home early." A male voice replied "Yeah, work got done early so I… I see we have a guest." Z-12 saw this as his opportunity and stood up to face his origin, Zer0 the Assassin. The man was just as tall as he was with almost the same features.

The black hair and blue eyes were the same, but Zer0 had four fingers and a scar going through his left eye. Zer0 stared at him with an adamant look and slowly gripped the black stick on his hip, making Z-12 a little nervous. "Who is this?" Zer0 questioned in a very serious tone. Angel stepped up and introduced "Dad, this is Z-12. He is one of the people who helped rescue me from Maliwan. He's a…"

"Clone of me. I can tell… so this explains what Maliwan did with me all those years ago."

Everyone looked at Zer0 with shocked expressions, except for Z-12, and Maya questioned "What are you talking about?" Zer0 took a deep breath and explained "A few years before I became a Vault Hunter, I was approached by Maliwan. They offered me a job as their personal assassin, take out targets they want and I get paid. I refused, not really wanting to become some corporate hitman. Maliwan didn't take that response too well, so they trapped me. I was their test subject for a while until I eventually escaped." Zer0 looked at Z-12 almost with disgust and snarled "And it looks like this was the result. Some… abomination that was made to replace me." That last phrase really hurt Z-12, since the man before him was basically his father. "Dad!" Angel barked as she took a spot next to Z-12. "He saved me!"

"And I am grateful for him doing that. I'm showing that gratitude right now by not lopping this… abomination's head from his shoulders. Now…"

Zer0 stepped up to Z-12 and snarled "Get out of my house." Z-12 nodded and exclaimed "Yes sir… you have a wonderful family." Z-12 turned to Angel and proclaimed "See you around Si… Angel." Z-12 walked around Zer0, ignoring the glare and walked out the door with no real destination in mind. Angel moved up to her father and barked "What the hell is wrong with you!?" He turned to her and warned "Stay away from him Angel. Nothing good can come from him."

"Then why am I staying around here with you?"

Angel stormed out, probably going after Z-12. Zer0 ran his fingers through his hair and sighed "I'm guessing you have something to add to that?" He looked to Maya to see her with her arms crossed and looking towards the couch. "Well?" Zer0 questioned as she took a seat back in the chair. "I'm just a little confused is all." Maya exclaimed. "Why are you doing your best to push Z-12 away?"

"Because he's a danger to us. I mean, how do we know he isn't working some kind of angle with Maliwan?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Because it's what I would do. I just… I can't trust some… stray from Maliwan."

Zer0 took a seat on the couch and hung his head low as he wrapped his hands around the back of his neck. He felt Maya take a seat next to him and put her hand on his knee. "Saying that you can't trust Z-12 is like saying you can't trust yourself. He is you, granted he is a little different, but he ultimately is you." Maya responded. "Zer0, he's basically your son." Zer0 let out a deep breath and sighed "Maybe you're right."

"I know I'm right. Call Angel and tell her to bring Z-12 back. She's probably caught up to him by now."

"Alright…"

Zer0 grabbed his ECHO and dialed Angel's number.

O00000O00000O

Z-12 was just walking, trying to get his mind off the fact that his origin… his father… had rejected him. Z-12 took a deep breath and sighed "I should have figured there was no happy ending for me." He walked for a little bit longer when he heard Angel shout "Wait up! Wait for me!" He looked over his shoulder to see Angel running after him and waving at him. He stopped and she finally caught up, questioning "Where are you going?"

He simply shrugged and replied "I don't know… I'll think of something."

"We."

"What?"

Angel stepped up to him and exclaimed "We'll think of something. I'm coming with you." Z-12 raised an eyebrow and replied "You're kidding." Angel crossed her arms and replied "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"Not really."

"Look Angel, you have a good life here with your family…"

She jabbed a finger into his chest and exclaimed "Not while my brother is out there in the world without a plan. I'm sticking by you because that's what family does." Z-12 sighed "You are as stubborn as a rock."

"Complain to Nickoli about that one, he knows the most about it. Now, what's our plan?"

Z-12 was about to say something when Angel's ECHO went off, causing Angel to groan "What timing." She answered it, putting it on speaker, "Hello?" Zer0 came over the ECHO "Angel, is Z-12 with you?"

"Look, I don't need…"

"Come home, the both of you."

Z-12 and Angel both shared the same confused look as Zer0 exclaimed "I want you two to come home, we need to have a… family discussion." Angel replied "Alright… we're on our way." Angel hung up and Z-12 questioned "Do you really think me going back is the best idea? I mean, Zer0 was pretty clear that he didn't want me around." Angel sighed and replied "Do we really have a choice? We have no plan and Dad is inviting us back, so we should go back." Z-12 scratched the back of his head as Angel took his hand.

"I promise you bro, I will not let him hurt you."

Z-12 felt reassured that Angel would stand with him, even though he had some serious doubts. The two back tracked back to Angel's home, finding the door to be unlocked and Maya and Zer0 waiting for them. Zer0 stood up, hands to his sides and a small smile on his face. Angel took a step so she was between Z-12 and Zer0, standing over him in a protective stance. "Easy, I can't hurt my own flesh and blood." Zer0 exclaimed. Z-12's eyes widened a bit at that statement as he stepped towards Zer0.

"I know… I was unfair to you." Zer0 stated as Z-12 stood before him. "I didn't give you a fair chance… but my family…" Zer0 looked to Maya, who had a smile on her face, then to Angel, who seemed a bit calmer, and then back to Z-12. "Our family, convinced me otherwise." Zer0 finished. Z-12 looked down at his feet, trying to his the giant goofy smile on his face as tears rolled down his face. "Would it be too much to ask for a hug right now?" Z-12 questioned.

Zer0 wrapped his arms around Z-12 and pulled him into his shoulder, patting his back and exclaiming "Not at all… son… not at all." Z-12 couldn't help himself, he wrapped his arms around Zer0, his father, and embraced his new life… with his new family. Angel finally cracked a smile as her and her mother joined the group hug… the family hug.

**A/N: **Apologies for the wait, I've been busy. Hope y'all enjoyed the new chapter since there is still more to come. PM or review any thoughts comments or concerns about the chapter. Until next time.

-Chief


	13. Chapter 13: New Operations

**A/N: **Good News everyone! I'm finding more time to write! You know what that means? MORE UPDATES! ENJOY!

Chapter 13: New Operations

Nickoli woke up as his alarm clock blared in his ear, not giving him any other choice but to get out of bed. He stopped the blaring with one swift slam, breaking the clock into a smashed pile of plastic and metal. He ran his metal hand through his hair and sighed "I hate mornings. I doubt anyone else is up." Nickoli threw on a pair of grey sweatpants and headed into the kitchen when his nose was filled with the scent of fresh brewed coffee. Nickoli walked in to see Lilith and Lyn already awake, Lyn being the one who made the coffee.

"Morning there sleepy head." Lilith commented between sips of her coffee. "It's seven in the morning." Nickoli pointed out as Lyn handed him a cup of coffee. Nickoli took his mug with a raised eyebrow as he saw Lyn's morning attire, one of his shirts and he prayed underwear underneath. "Any reason you aren't wearing a shirt?" Lyn questioned.

"I just don't wear a shirt in the morning."

"Trying to impress me with those nice muscles you got there?"

Lilith laughed and replied "I wouldn't waste your time with Nickoli here. He's got a thing for Angel." Lyn nodded and replied "I know, I've seen what he'll do for her." Nickoli jumped in "Can you two please not talk about me like I'm not here." The two girls started to giggle to each other as Nickoli grabbed breakfast. "So you and Angel really aren't a thing?" Lyn questioned as Nickoli ate. "No, we aren't a 'thing'. We're just friends."

"Good to know. So what is the plan for today?"

Lilith spoke up and exclaimed "I actually have something for you two and your friends today." Lyn and Nickoli looked at her with raised eyebrows as she explained "I told their parents to have them meet at the HQ later today." Nickoli questioned "So what do you need us to do?"

"In a very basic sense? Infiltration. Maliwan is getting incredibly bold with its movements and I need to figure out some way to cut them off."

"So why us?"

"Two assassins, two tech heads, a soldier and a bruiser. Sounds like a team that's perfect for infiltration."

Nickoli looked at Lyn with a raised eyebrow and questioned "What do you think?" Lyn shrugged and replied "Gets me out of the house, so I'm good." Nickoli sighed and turned to Lilith, exclaiming "Looks like you have your tech heads." Lilith smiled and replied "Fantastic. Looks like we have to wait and see if the others are going to join us."

O00000O00000O

Angel crawled out of bed and laid on the floor for a moment, hair a tangled mess with her grey shirt and black shorts wrinkled. "I don't want to get up." Angel groaned as she finally got to her feet. She stumbled out to the smell of breakfast being cooked to her delight. She moved some of her hair out of her face to see Z-12 behind the stove, flipping pancakes into the air. Z-12 looked over his shoulder and laughed "Jeez, lookin' good this morning Sis."

Angel rolled her eyes took a seat at the table, nearly falling back asleep. "Come on Sis. No need to give me the… cold… shoulder." Z-12 joked as he slid her a plate of pancakes. Angel shot him a cold look and replied "It is too early for jokes this morning."

"It's never too early for jokes. So, what's today's plan?"

Angel shrugged and they both heard a door open, seeing Zer0 walk out of his room. "Morning kids." He yawned as he walked into the kitchen. He looked at the food already made and exclaimed "Hey Z-12, I didn't know you could cook." Z-12 turned in his seat and questioned "Can you cook?" Zer0 shrugged and replied "Rarely, but yes."

"Then I can cook."

"Smartass."

Angel ran her fingers through her tangled hair and questioned "Hey dad, are we still on for our weekly training session?" Z-12 looked to Angel with a confused look and questioned "Weekly training session?" Zer0 took a seat with a plate of pancakes and explained "Yeah, Angel and I train on her skills every week. Part of her assassin training."

"Can I join the two of you?"

"Of course you can, son."

"Thanks… dad."

Angel chuckled "Awesome. Can't wait for you to see my sword skills bro." Z-12 chuckled "Or lack thereof."

"Oh, you're going to get it."

O00000O00000O

Nickoli had gotten showered and dressed for work and wandered to Gaige's workshop. He walked up to the door and sighed since he was expecting Zver to jump at him, pin him to the ground and lick his face, but it wouldn't happen. Zver was gone, his best friend is gone and he wouldn't be coming back. He opened the door and took a few steps in when something tackled him to the ground and started licking his face. "What the hell!?" Nickoli barked as he tried to force the massive creature off of him. "Enough!"

The creature stopped licking his face, but remained on top of him and panted. Nickoli wiped his face up and looked up at the cyborg stalker on top of him that was the size of a badass stalker. There was a metal plate on the center of its chest and cybernetic eyes on the right side of its face in place of the normal ones. "Z-zver?!" Nickoli gasped as he gripped the cyber stalker's face. Zver howled into the air as Nickoli hugged him and cried "Zver! You're alive!"

Gaige exclaimed from the center of her workshop "Yep. When I got to him he was still alive, but barely. I was able to patch him up and give him a few upgrades while I was at it." Nickoli didn't really hear Gaige since he was crying "I'm so glad you're alive buddy." Zver nuzzled Nickoli's head and whimpered, like he was crying too. Nickoli finally composed himself and thanked "Thank you Gaige. I can never repay you for this." Gaige rolled her eyes and replied "Just finish organizing these robot parts and we'll start with that."

"I'll do it twice if you want me to! Come on Zver!"

Nickoli jumped into his work with renewed enthusiasm with his cybernetic best friend again."

O00000O00000O

After breakfast, all of the Zer0 family headed to the training area that had a newly repaired roof since the old one had a massive hole in it. Angel and Zer0 stepped into the center of the area as Z-12 took a seat on the side lines. Zer0 questioned "Ready?" Angel nodded and replied "Ready." The two bowed in show of respect and then their hands jumped to their blades.

Each drew their blade, Angel's white while her father's blue, and the two clashed. Swings were nearly a blur with each clash, both keeping up with each strike. Angel swung again and again, keeping her father on the defensive so he couldn't gain the upper hand. She swung with a side swing and Zer0 moved to defend, but she switched it up. She feinted and parried her father's block, leaving him wide open.

She brought her blade up to his throat and exclaimed "I win… again." Zer0 dropped his blade and sighed "I'm really starting to feel my age getting to me since I keep losing like this." Angel chuckled "Come on Dad, don't say that. I'm sure you were pretty badass back in the day." Zer0 smirked and pointed out "You make look like me, but you get that smartass attitude from your mother." Zer0 sheathed his blade and continued "I certainly was a badass back in the day… but that's the price of getting old. But he might."

Zer0 pointed to Z-12, who had a very confused look on his face. "What? Me?" Z-12 questioned. Zer0 motioned for him over and he did as he was motioned to. "What's up?" Z-12 questioned as he walked over. "Since you are a clone of me, I want to see if you have my skills." Zer0 answered.

"Okay."

"Let's see how you do against your sister."

"Alright then."

Z-12 took his father's spot and drew the two katanas off his back. Angel flipped some of her hair back and asked "Can you just use one to keep it fair? If I wanted to fight Uncle Wade, I would call and ask for a match." Z-12 put a blade away and questioned "Uncle Wade?"

"Yeah, Wade Wilson. He's… um… hey Dad, what's a nice way to describe Uncle Wade?"

"Bat shit insane." Zer0 commented as he took a seat. "There we go. You'll meet him in due time." Angel commented.

"Alright, that's enough chat. Let's see what the two of you can do."

Angel and Z-12 bowed to each other and Angel questioned as she drew her blade "Hey, bro. Want to make this interesting?" Z-12 replied "Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"If I win, you have to get a tattoo."

Z-12 thought about it for a moment and replied "Alright, but if I win…" He thought again for a moment, then a devilish smile spread across his lips. "If I win you have to ask Nickoli out on a date." Z-12 proclaimed like he was an evil genius. Angel felt her face light up as she questioned "What? Why?"

"Because I see the way you two look at each other."

"Shut up! Alright, let's go!"

The two charged each other and the blades clashed, bringing the two face to face. They jumped back and Angel went on the offensive, charging with just about everything she had. She slammed into Z-12's defensive stance, nearly breaking it but he remained strong. Z-12 took his opportunity and took a swing at Angel, but she was able to deflect the blow. Angel came back just as hard as she did before, clear that she didn't want to lose the bet.

Her attacks were ruthless, Z-12 barely being able to keep up with the blows. Once he was tired of the attacks, Z-12 decided that it was time for some offensive himself and began to push back against Angel's attacks. Angel was surprised by how fast Z-12 could switch from defensive to offensive, but it would make for a good fight. The two put everything they had into the fight between each other, almost like there was a sibling rivalry between the two that lasted their whole lives. The two charged again and clashed, holding each other in place.

Both pushed and push, but were unable to get each other to give until they both dropped. Sweat coated their brows and dripped as the two panted. "Looks like… we have… a draw." Z-12 panted. "Yeah… so what… about out… bet?" Angel panted. Z-12 took a moment to catch his breath and replied "I guess we both honor our agreements."

"So we just do our bet?"

"Yep. So where can I find a place to get a tattoo?"

Angel got up and assisted Z-12 to his feet. "There's a customization station nearby that you can use." Angel exclaimed. "Thanks, and for the record, you have to ask Nickoli out tonight." Z-12 updated.

"Ugh… why tonight?"

"Because I'm getting my tattoo now."

"O… kay."

Z-12 sighed "Good luck Sis." Angel replied "Good luck Bro." Z-12 headed out of the training area and went to the customization station. He found the new section labelled "Tattoos" and started looking through them to find one he liked. After searching for a bit he finally found one that fit him, a red 0 like his Dad's emblem.

He smiled as he applied the tattoo to the back of his left hand, happy with his choice. He turned and an arrow nearly took his nose off as it stuck into the station. Z-12 immediately drew his sword and looked around, unable to find the archer. He cautiously grabbed the note and read it. _"Zer0.12, meet us at Hunter's Grotto. Come alone or we kill Angel." _The note read.

O00000O00000O

Around 6 at night, everyone headed over to the Crimson Raider HQ to hear about this new plan Lilith had. They all met in the conference room and took their seats with Commander Lilith at the head of the table. "I'm not going to sugar coat this." Lilith stated. "We are at war with the Maliwan Corporation. Attacks against our outpost have been frequent, but our soldiers are holding strong." Lilith pulled up a map on the large screen that showed the different outposts and where they were being attacked from. "I know all of you are wondering why I have you here." Lilith continued. "In basics, we're desperate. All resources we have are going into defense of the outposts. The Black Knights are doing their best, but Maliwan is hitting them just as hard. You 6 were able to infiltrate the Maliwan Space Station and escape. I want all of you to do the same thing, but quieter."

All of them looked at each other, wondering if they were actually up for a mission like this. "Here is how I see your qualifications." Lilith continued. "Angel and Z-12, you two are assassin so you specialize in stealth. Lynn and Nickoli, you two are very tech savvy and can break through Maliwan's systems. Patrick and Justin, you two are the hitters and able to take anything on together. Each of you are suited to the tasks we need done. So now I'm asking you, will you take up this task?" Everyone looked at each other, Angel being the first proclaiming "I'm in." Z-12 added "If Angel is going, I'm in too." Nickoli joined "Well, you need someone to break the systems."

"I'll be there to ensure that Nickoli here doesn't do anything noticeable." Lynn chuckled. Patrick game a thumbs up while Justin exclaimed "It would be a good time to test some Spec Ops weapons and tech." Lilith nodded and proclaimed "Good. I already have your first assignment, Wurmwater." The screen changed to show the old Washburne Refinery. "Maliwan has set up operations in the Refinery." Lilith continued. "I want all of you to get in, get information why they're there and do what you can to disrupt the operations."

Everyone nodded and were given mission information packets that they were to read over. Everyone was dismissed and they all walked out of the HQ for their respective homes. "Hey Nickoli." Angel called. "What's up?" Nickoli questioned as he stopped walking.

"When we can… do you… um… want to go out to dinner some time? Just you and me?"

A wide smile grew on Nickoli's face as he replied "Sure! I mean, um, yeah… okay." Nickoli was obviously trying to tone done his excitement, but was horribly failing. "Yeah, I lost a bet with Z-12."

"Oh…"

"But, you know, I don't mind. You good for it?"

Nickoli's excited demeanor was as dead as a graveyard as he replied dully "Yeah, sure. I'm going to go read up on our mission." He walked away, leaving Angel alone in the street. "That could have gone so much better." Angel groaned as she took a seat. She looked up to see Z-12 heading over to the Fast-Travel station, prompting Angel to head over to him. Z-12 was at the station when Angel questioned "Hey bro. What are you up to?"

Z-12 turned and replied "Just going out for a bit. Look into something… so how did Nickoli react when you asked him out?" Z-12's smug smile vanished when she took a seat and looked really done. "I… I brought up that it was part of a bet." Angel sighed. "Ouch… that had to hurt." Z-12 exclaimed as he took a seat next to her.

"Was that wrong?"

"Very. No guy wants to hear that the girl he likes is asking him out because of a bet."

"Bro, I screwed up… again."

Z-12 raised an eyebrow and questioned "Again? What happened the first time?" Angel explained "A little bit after Nickoli and I met, he told me that he liked me but I didn't feel the same way… at the time."

"At the time?"

"Yeah, after the rescue and being there for me… I started to like him. Now I've screwed it up Z… what do I do now?"

Z-12 sighed as he scratched his chin. "Why did you tell him that it was because of a bet?" Angel groaned "I didn't want to keep secrets from him. Should I tell him how I really feel about him?"

"Definitely. So you go do that, while I go for my walk."

Z-12 got up and opened the Fast-Travel Station, making sure to hide where he was going. Just before Z-12 hit his destination, Angel jumped him and wrapped her arms around him, taking her with him to wherever he was going. The two dropped down into a small river, Angel seeing that they were on Aegrus, the continent no one really came to. "Why are we in Hunter's Grotto?" Angel questioned as she stood up. "Angel, you _can't _be here!" Z-12 snapped.

That threw up red flags with her, so she questioned "What's going on?" Z-12 ran his hands through his hair and nearly hissed "I was supposed to come alone!"

"Why?"

"Because… because…"

"Because?"

Z-12 sighed "Because I was told that you would be killed if I didn't." Angel snapped "WHAT!? AND THIS WAS SOMETHING THAT JUST SLIPPED YOUR MIND!?" At that moment, a group of tribal bandits jumped from the rocks above and surrounded them with weapons and shields brandished. Angel and Z-12 drew their blades and stood back to back. "When we get out of this we are having one _hell_ of a family conversation." Angel practically hissed.

"Definitely." Z-12 sighed as the tribal bandits started to move up.

**A/N: **Heyo! Sorry for the long wait, but the new chapter is here! Special thanks to Dr. Archangel for working with me on this chapter. PM or review with any questions, comments, or concerns about the chapter. Until next time.

-Chief


	14. Chapter 14: Abduction

**A/N: **Heyo! Just a little author note here. Special thanks to Dr. Archangel and Cmech54 for the assistance with the chapter. Anyway, here we go!

Chapter 14: Abduction

A savage warrior charged Angel with his curved blade ready, but she quickly drew her blade and cut the savage down. A savage hunter was about to throw his spear, but Z-12 shot forward and sliced the hunter in half. One savage drew an SMG and attempted to cut Z-12 down, but Angel was quicker and drew her revolver. The shot rang out as the savage's head exploded in a shower of blood, brains and pieces of skull. A Badass Savage stepped up to the siblings in a rage that they had cut down his brothers.

The Badass charged, Angel and Z-12 charging to meet their adversary. The Badass brought his blade down, but the two dodged and began slicing at the savage's exposed side. The savage took several blows from the two's blades, but the Badass wasn't going down so easily. The savage threw its curved blade, aiming for Angel but she ducked under the swing with ease. Z-12 took the opportunity and drove both of his blades into the Badass' side, hoping it would kill him.

The savage howled in pain and swung the curved blade, striking Z-12 and sending him flying. Z-12 slide across the ground and saw the savage coming at him. The savage was about to bring the blade down when Angel's blade protruded through his chest, slicing up and cutting the savage's head in half. The corpse fell to the ground, revealing Angel covered in blood and a seriously pissed off look on her face. She pointed her blade at him and growled "Talk."

Z-12 got up off the ground and removed his blades from the Badass savage's corpse. "I can't." Z-12 stated.

"Don't you _dare_ start this bullshit."

"It's too dangerous for you to be here."

Angel held out her arms to the pile of corpses on the ground. "Really? You're pulling the danger card?" Angel questioned. She sheathed her blade as Z-12 exclaimed "Angel, you have to understand…"

"Look bro. Whatever this is, it involves me since they are using me against you. So I'm here with you and we're going to deal with this, together."

Z-12 ran his fingers through his hair and sighed "You're right." Angel put a hand on her hip and stated "I'm aware." Z-12 rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket, handing Angel the note he received. She looked over the note and groaned "Maliwan and now these guys? Is there anyone _not_ trying to kill us?" Z-12 exclaimed in a more serious tone "We need to leave. Tell Dad about this and see what he knows."

"Great idea."

Angel and Z-12 headed for the fast-travel station and tried to activate it, but nothing was happening. "What the?" Angel questioned as she tried to activate the station. "Something isn't right." Z-12 stated as he looked around. Z-12 took a few steps before something hit him in the neck, causing him to stumble. He pulled a small dart out of his neck when he heard Angel snap "Damn bugs! Always… shit." Z-12 started to feel the effects of whatever was on the dart, causing him to pass out.

O00000O00000O

Z-12 started to come to, his vision horribly blurry until it finally focused. He was in a cage, like he was some kind of animal. He sat up and Angel greeted "Morning Sleeping Beauty." He looked over to see her shackled to the ground with a collar around her neck. "Angel! Are you okay?" Z-12 exclaimed as he sat up.

"I'm fine, kinda getting tired of the collars but the shackles are new."

"How long have I been out?"

"A while. My Siren-ness made the poison wear off faster for me."

Z-12 tried to run his fingers through his hair, but he was shackled to the ground as well, but not in the same style of shackles Angel had on. He looked around to see he was in some kind of facility used for scientific research… and there were clones. All of the personnel were clones of Zer0 armed with bows and arrows, Maliwan weapons and Bandit weapons. "They use Maliwan and Bandit weapons to stay off the grid." Angel exclaimed. "This way they stay off the radar from Marcus Munitions. Must be how they've gone unnoticed for so long." Z-12 questioned "What else do you know?"

"There's one guy in white, he seems to be in charge."

Z-12 put his hand over his mouth and sighed. _"Could my… our, brothers really be behind this? Behind mine and Angel's abduction? Was this the entire reason behind my escape? To join some kind of army?"_ One of the clones walked to the door and pointed at him, exclaiming "Let's go. You have some questions to answer." He opened the door and unlocked the shackles, grabbing Z-12 and taking him out of the cage. "I'll be back Sis." Z-12 called. The clone dragged him through the halls, Z-12 questioning "So why are you doing this?"

The clone remained quiet, so Z-12 exclaimed "Come on, we're brothers. This isn't how family treats on another." The clone brought him to a door and practically tossed him into the room. Z-12 caught himself on the floor and looked around to see that he was in an interrogation room. _"I'm tired of seeing these rooms." _He thought as he stood up. There was one individual in the room, a man in white clothes. They were ninja robes and the man wore a hood and mask that covered his face except for a small slit for his eyes.

"Ah, Zer0.12. So glad to finally meet you. Please, take a seat. We need to have a chat." The man proclaimed. Z-12 pulled the seat back and stated "Z-12, it's shorter and simpler."

"Did Zer0 give you that name?"

"No, my sister did."

The man in white shuffled through the papers on the table and stated "Ah yes, the offspring of Zer0 and Maya the Siren. How is Zer0 by the way?" Z-12 exclaimed "How about your name first? Since you know mine, I might as well know yours." The man nodded and stated "Correct. You may simply call me… N1ne."

"Alright then, N1ne."

"So, how is Zer0 doing? I heard he retired from being an assassin."

Z-12 remained quiet so he wouldn't give out any kind of vital information. "If he isn't an assassin anymore, then what has he been doing?" N1ne questioned. "I'm sure that age is starting to catch up to him. How is he dealing with that?" Z-12 still remained quiet, clearly irritating N1ne with his lack of information. N1ne took a deep breath and sighed as he pulled out an ECHO, exclaiming "If you don't wish to talk, then I will have to resort to more drastic measures." The two waited for a second and the door opened with Angel falling to the floor with two clones behind her.

The two clones picked her up off the ground and brought her to the edge of the table. "Talk, or we start the torture." N1ne stated. Z-12 looked over at Angel, who had a look in her eyes that screamed 'say nothing'. Z-12 looked back to N1ne, who seemed like he was expecting an answer, but remained silent. N1ne sighed again and exclaimed "Looks like it's the hard way." N1ne reached over and slammed Angel's head against the table, dropping her to the floor.

N1ne stood up and grabbed Angel by her hair, picking her up from the floor. He threw her, slamming her into the wall, but Angel didn't make a sound and Z-12 didn't flinch. _"Don't you dare crack."_ Z-12 barked in his head. _"Angel's strong, she can take it. Besides, she'd kill you if you broke."_ N1ne continued to beat Angel until he groaned "Okay, that isn't working. Time to tie up loose ends." N1ne turned with a pistol drawn and placed it against Angel's head.

"Don't even think about it Z-12." Angel groaned. "The gun probably isn't loaded." N1n1 lowered the pistol and put a round into the floor, stating "Wrong. Now, where were we?" N1ne placed the barrel back onto Angel's head and counted down "3… 2… 1…" Z-12 snapped "I'll talk!" N1ne holstered the pistol and exclaimed "Now did that have to be so hard?"

N1ne motioned and the two clones picked Angel up off the floor, leaving the two alone. "So, let's start again. What has Zer0 been doing if he isn't an assassin?" N1ne questioned. "He's an instructor for the Crimson Raiders. He teaches the soldiers about sniper tactics."

"Good. Has age taken its toll on him?"

"It has. His reflexes are slowed and he isn't' as agile."

N1ne scratched at his covered chin and muttered "Interesting. Does he know about you? As in being a clone of him?" Z-12 responded "Yes. He knows about it."

"And his reaction? What about Maya and Angel's reaction?"

"Angel was very accepting of having a sibling. Maya was pretty surprised, but she accepted me. Zer0 was very… upset… that I showed up at first, but he warmed up to me."

N1ne leaned forward and questioned "So they accepted you into your family? As if you were one of their own?" Z-12 nodded and replied "Yes."

"Alright then. That's all the questions I have for now."

A clone returned to him and took him from the room, returning him to the cage with Angel. Z-12 was dropped in and he immediately went over to Angel. He picked her head up and started assessing her injuries until she swatted him away and groaned "Personal space please." Z-12 sat back and exclaimed "Sorry. I'm sorry Angel."

"Don't be."

Her eyes darted down to her hands and Z-12 looked to see what she was motioning to; a small piece of metal. "Where… when?" Z-12 gasped. "When the guy in white was beating the hell out of me, I broke a piece of the table off. Not enough for them to notice, but enough to pick a lock."

"You can pick locks?"

"Duh, an assassin needs to make quiet entrances."

She started to pick the lock on her shackles, but made sure they still looked like they were locked. She did the same to Z-12 and questioned "So how are we going to get out of here?" Z-12 was about to respond when Angel tackled him to the ground. "You bastard!" Angel barked as she pulled back to punch him. "Go with it." She whispered as she winked. She swung, but Z-12 moved his head like she had punched him in the face.

"Fuck you bitch!" Z-12 barked as he pushed Angel off of him. One of the clones ran to the cage and barked "Knock it off!" Z-12 and Angel continued their fight until the clone walked in to break it up. As soon as the clone opened the door, Angel and Z-12 bum rushed him and knocked him to the ground. Angel grabbed the clone's head and slammed it onto the ground, the clone's eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Angel was going to slam the clone's head again, but Z-12 stopped her and exclaimed "That's enough! He's out." Angel shot him her cold glare and snarled "These clones took us hostage. Their leader _beat_ me to make you talk while they watched."

"They're our brothers. Yes, they are going down the wrong path and maybe we can help them. Let's just keep the casualties down."

Angel sighed and replied "Fine. We'll do it your way." Angel put her shackles and collar on the clone and the siblings left the cage. The two traversed the hall with perfect stealth, virtually undetectable to anyone that crossed their path. There were a few patrols, but the two were able to slip past them without incident or detection. There was one moment that deemed the most attention, two clones discussing their plans.

"Are all the vehicles prepped?" The first clone questioned. The second one shook his head and replied "Not yet. They're getting prepped now and will probably be ready within a few hours."

"Well, hurry it up. Remember N1ne's orders, we attack Crimson City at nightfall. We have our mission, so let's get it done."

"Understood."

The two clones moved on and Angel whispered "Did you hear that!?" Z-12 nodded and responded "Yeah, we need to get to back to Crimson City and let them know about this attack." The two continued to sneak through the base until they found the armory where their weapons were. Angel slipped into the door and ran into a clone. "Um… hi?" Angel greeted.

The clone immediately tried to take her out, but Z-12 caught the swing and he delivered a strike straight to the clone's throat. The clone grabbed his throat and Angel delivered a strike to the side of the clone's head, knocking him out cold. "Next time, just go for the knock out." Z-12 stated as he searched for his gear. Angel rolled her eyes and started searching for their gear. Z-12 finally found their gear in a bag in the back, so he called "Angel! I found our stuff!"

He came back out and Angel was holding a large satchel and a large smile on her face. "I found explosives. This should slow them down." Angel stated as she grabbed her gear. "We're not trying to kill them, just slow them down." Z-12 stated as he took some of the remote charges.

"I know, we're going to attach these to the vehicles and detonate them."

"That's… a really great idea. We'll do that."

The two gathered as many remote charges as they could and placed them into bags they found. The two started to sneak through the base again, until an alarm went off. "Shit. They found out we've escaped." Z-12 cursed. "Looks like it's time to get moving." Angel stated. The two then booked it through the halls, hoping to avoid any kind of contact with the clones.

The two were able to make it to the vehicle hanger where several armored bandit technicals along with a few buzzards made for personnel transport. "Damn, these guys are supplied." Z-12 exclaimed. "Let's get to work." Angel proclaimed as she pulled out a charge. The two got tow work and started placing charges on the vehicles as fast as they could. Angel met up with Z-12 and exclaimed "I'm going to hot wire a buzzard so we can get out of here." Z-12 nodded and replied "I'll set up some charges by the entrance so we can blow the place closed."

"You sure about this? You're burying your brothers."

"I… I know. We need to buy time for Crimson City to set up a defensive."

Angel nodded and ran over to a buzzard and started to get to work while Z-12 headed to the hanger entrance. He started setting the charges when he heard someone shout "There he is! Get him!" Z-12 looked back to see a group of clones charging him with weapons ready. The clones were about halfway across the hanger when the buzzard Angel was in started to fly. The wind currents the buzzard created buffeted the clones and knocked them to the ground.

The buzzard flew forward and Z-12 jumped into the open door as she flew by. Z-12 looked back and pulled the detonator out of his pocket. He took a deep breath as he pressed the detonator, collapsing the hanger door on his brothers. Z-12 pulled himself into the buzzard and closed the door behind him, taking a seat and buried his face in his hands. The buzzard suddenly tilted right and threw Z-12 from his Seat.

"Easy on the turns!" Z-12 barked as he got up. "You try flying a buzzard that you aren't trained on!" Angel snapped back.

"You mean you can't fly this thing!?"

"We're in the air and we haven't crashed yet, so I think I can!"

"Dear god, I think I was safer as a hostage."

**A/N: **Here's the new chapter everybody has been waiting on! Hope you enjoyed it. Again, special thanks to Dr. Archangel and Cmech54 since they contributed to the frame of the story. PM or review for any comments questions or concerns.


	15. Chapter 15: Debrief

**A/N: **Heyo! Hope you guys are enjoying the story! I know I am writing it. Special thanks to cmech54 and Dr. Archangel since they come up with the skeleton for the chapter while I add the details. Also, to inform everybody, Zer0 has dropped his assassin gear and style since he became a father. He usually wears a grey shirt with black pants. He has short black hair with blue eyes and a scar going down the center of his left eye. Hope that helps! Anyway, NEW CHAPTER!

Chapter 15: Debrief

Nickoli had finally organized the cluster of robot pieces into neat piles as Gaige had ordered. He was taking his free moment to look into Zver's new cybernetics. "Man, you got some serious upgrades buddy." Nickoli chuckled as he took a closer to the digistruct modules. Zver purred like a cat as he gnawed on his rat corpse as Nickoli continued to inspect him. As he was tinkering, he heard the doors open so he looked to see Lynn walking in, and looking incredibly bored.

"Hey Lynn." Nickoli greeted. "What brings you down here?" Lynn had a raised eyebrow as she looked to the CyberStalker before her and it sniffed her. "Why is there a stalker with robot pieces?"

"Because Zver here had a little accident and Gaige fixed him up. I'm just looking at his hardware."

"You have a pet stalker named Zver?"

Nickoli and Zver exchanged looks of confusion and Nickoli exclaimed "You make it sound weird." Lynn rolled her eyes and questioned "So is this what you do in your free time?" Nickoli shut up the hatch on Zver's back and replied "Well, most of it was organizing this place since that was my first job as Gaige's apprentice."

"Sounds… really boring."

"Why didn't you stay home?"

"And do what? Read? Sorry but books aren't my definition of fun."

Nickoli went over to an organized pile of robot pieces and started to catalog the parts as he questioned "So what did you do for fun before?" Lynn leaned against a support beam, placing her back against it and slid down until she hit the floor. "I didn't really do much in the way of fun with Maliwan. I was an experiment and constantly tried to escape." Lynn responded as she pulled her knees to her face. Nickoli stopped what he was doing and took a seat next to Lynn, putting an arm around her shoulders. "What did you do before Maliwan?" Nickoli questioned.

"I was… normal. I was just a normal girl on Eden-5. I attended high school, I had friends and family. I had a good life."

"What happened?"

"The usual teenage struggle; I needed a job. The local Maliwan store had a job posting and I really needed the money, so I applied. As you can see, I got the job but I didn't really read the contract. I basically sold myself to Maliwan. This is the result."

Lynn held out her hand and a small ball made of every element developed in her hand. "They wanted to see if humans could harness the elements like the local creatures of Pandora could… and they were right. Then they wanted to see if a single person could harness every single element, again, they were right. But it was all to attempt to do the impossible, create Sirens." Lynn finished. Nickoli pulled Lynn into a hug and cooed "It's okay Lynn. You're free from Maliwan's control. After all of this is over, you can go back home and see your family again."

"Thanks Nickoli. I really needed that."

Lynn pulled herself from Nickoli's metal hug and wiped her eyes, then felt the rough tongue of Zver slide up her cheek. She looked to her side to see the stalker panting like a skag and it licked her face again before placing the bottom of its jaw on the top of her head. Zver began to purr, sending a vibrating feeling throughout Lynn's head and upper body. Nickoli chuckled "He does that to me when I'm upset. I guess he felt you needed it." Lynn smiled and chuckled herself "I can see why. It feels really good."

She reached up and patted the top of Zver's head, the stalker lifting its head off of hers and howling into the air. The two chuckled until they heard a loud crashing sound and decided to investigate it. They ran out to see several people along with a few of the Crimson Raider MP heading toward the source of the crash. As they approached it, they could hear Z-12 bark "You call that a landing!?" They promptly heard Angel reply "We made it here!"

"Barely! I thought you said you could land this thing!?"

"I said I could get us home!"

Lynn, Nickoli and Zver pushed through the crowd (pretty easily since a giant stalker took the front) to see Angel and Z-12 arguing in front of a crashed buzzard. Nickoli saw Maya and Zer0 push through the crowd to their kids, Maya barking "WHERE HAVE THE TWO OF YOU BEEN!?" The two of them looked at their feet as Maya scolded "THE TWO OF YOU HAVE BEEN GONE FOR HOURS! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HOME YESTERDAY!" Maya ran her fingers through her long blue hair and took a deep breath to calm herself down. She turned back to them and questioned in a calmer tone "So where were the two of you?"

Z-12 answered "We were abducted by a group of clones like me. They were being led by a guy named N1ne." Maya raised an eyebrow and looked to Zer0, who seemed incredibly pissed off for some reason. Maya was about to ask him what was wrong when he turned and stormed off, making his way through the crowd. She turned and pointed at the kids, exclaiming "We are not done talking." Maya made her way after Zer0 and Angel turned to Z-12, who was already making his own way through the crowd.

Angel was prepared to go after him when Lilith called "Angel!" She turned to see the crowd part for Commander Lilith, who questioned "Why? In the _hell_! Is there a crashed buzzard in the middle of my city!?" Angel pushed her pointer fingers together and replied "Well, Z-12 and I were kidnapped by a guy who was going to attack the city and…"

"UGH! Get your clone brother and get in my office! Can I go a few days without something going wrong!?"

Angel dropped her head as Commander Lilith stormed off, and then Angel headed out in search of her brother. Nickoli and Lynn looked at each other with confused looks, neither of them completely sure about what had just transpired.

O00000O00000O

The sun was starting to set along the horizon of the Highlands, bathing the green and brown landscape in a wash of amber. Z-12 sat on the roof of one of the buildings on the edge of Crimson City to observe the beauty of nature as he collected his thoughts. "Hey bro!" Angel called from behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see Angel lift herself up from the side of the building and make her way over to him. She took a seat next to him and questioned "So what brings you up here?"

"I've been thinking about N1ne and all the other Zer0 clones. I mean… was the only reason for me to be rescued from being a science experiment was to join some army? To search and kill my source of life? To kill my father?"

Z-12 leaned on his knees and questioned "What if I'm just like them? What if I'm some sleeper agent that activates by some phrase?" Angel placed a hand on his shoulder and exclaimed "Something inspirational." Z-12 looked at her with a raised eyebrow and questioned "What?"

"I'm not good at coming up with really inspirational quotes on the fly so I used something Mom said to inspire a robot… I got it!"

Angel took her hand off of Z-12's shoulder and then placed it back, exclaiming "Being a clone doesn't make you them, your DNA doesn't make you them. Our experiences and actions make us who we are." Z-12 smiles and replied "Thanks Sis. That really helped." Angel fell back and sighed "Thank god! I really didn't know how that was going to go over."

"So you winged an inspiration speech? Impressive."

Angel sat back up and exclaimed "Come on. We have to talk to Commander Lilith about what happened with N1ne." Z-12 got to his feet and assisted Angel, exclaiming "Well, let's go tell our story."

O00000O00000O

Maya got to her home and looked around the main room, seeing the door to hers and Zer0's room open. She walked in to see Zer0 walk out of the closet with a box labeled "VAULT HUNTER STUFF" and set it on the bed. He opened it up and pulled out his old assassin helmet, the visor scuffed and scratched from years of wear and tear. "Zer0." Maya exclaimed as she walked over to him. He looked to her with a worried look and questioned "Do you remember Crystal?"

"It's kinda hard to forget about the woman who attempted to murder the both of us." Maya answered. Zer0 sat on the edge of the bed and sighed "N1ne was a part of the same Assassins Guild as her and I. Her number was E1ght, her and N1ne were brother and sister."

"What happened?"

"It all started when we went after a wealthy crime lord."

O00000O00000O

In the city of Asther on Eden 3, in the industrial district, a warehouse sat that looked a little bit more like a fortress than anything. Guards posted on the catwalks did their rounds while snipers remained hidden on nearby rooftops. One sniper slowly scanned his assigned area and noted some small movement near another sniper. He went for his radio, but grasped at air as his radio wasn't where he last left it. The sniper turned to see his radio off its stand, so he started looking around on the ground until he saw a pair of feet.

He looked up to see a skinny man wearing a black skin tight suit and visor helmet. The man reacted quickly and grabbed the sniper's head, snapping his neck and dropping him. Zer0 put two fingers to the side of his helmet and cursed "Be more careful N1ne. This sniper nearly saw you. We were almost caught." Over the com unit, N1ne responded "That's why you're here, and E1ght for some extra cover."

"Still, be more careful. This is a high paying job. So we will not fail."

"Right, no failure. Just a word of warning here Zer0. If your fiancé, my sister, gets hurt… I'll make you pay."

The woman of the conversation came over the com and exclaimed "You _do_ know I can hear you, right? N1ne, shut up. We're going to get this job done with no hitches… I just took out the guards so we're good." Zer0 slipped off the rooftop and went to the back entrance, finding two guards with bullet holes in them. A woman slipped out of the darkness wearing a similar suit to Zer0's but hers displayed a red "8" on the chest. Her visor helmet, just like Zer0's, displayed a ": )" as she exclaimed "You beat N1ne." N1ne emerged from the shadows and grumbled "Damn, beat me again. Well, let's get inside and get our target."

The trio entered the door and slunk around, avoiding open areas and sticking to isolated sections. Zer0 observed the work floor, seeing the trucks being loaded with boxes labeled for innocent items like cleaning materials when in reality it was a front for drugs. Zer0 looked up to the large office that overlooked the entire work floor, where their target waited. They moved a bit more when there was a loud crash behind them, E1ght and Zer0 turning around to see N1ne standing next to an open spot on the shelf where a box of glass items used to be. "Oops." N1ne muttered as he drew his digistruct longsword.

"Open fire!" a guard shouted. Nine immediately dropped to the ground while Zer0 and E1ght cloaked and slithered away from the gunfire. The two of them moved around the shelves and snuck up to the guards that were focused on the shelf N1ne was behind. Zer0 and E1ght drew their blades and quickly cut down the guards like they were nothing. Nine emerged from behind the shelf and sighed "Thanks guys."

"You're an idiot." E1ght sighed as she sheathed her sword.

"Either way, we have a job to finish."

The trio made their way up to the office to find the crime boss hiding behind his desk. He had thinning gray hair with a face that was beginning to show the signs of age. His suit was black and neat, but looked very cheaply made. "Now… let's be reasonable." The crime boss begged. N1ne stepped forward with his blade drawn and exclaimed "Sorry, but you are going to die, and we are to be paid."

"I-I-I-I can pay you! Whatever you're being paid! I'll double it! Triple it!"

N1ne stops his advance and replies "Congratulations, you've peaked my interest. Keep talking." Zer0 stepped up and exclaimed "What are you doing? Finish this and kill him now! And we shall be paid." N1ne turned and questioned "Why not hear him out?"

"No! We will kill him! We will finish our job now! Or I will do it!"

"Come on Zer0. Let's not be too hasty."

N1ne reached behind his back and pulled out a flash bang grenade, causing Zer0 to place a hand on his katana. "Don't make this difficult Zer0." N1ne exclaimed. The two of them were in a stalemate, both hands on weapons and ready to make their move. "Here, I'll make it easy." E1ght announced as she drew a pistol. She raised her pistol and put a bullet into N1ne's shoulder, forcing him to drop the grenade.

Zer0 took the opportunity and struck N1ne in the side of the head, knocking him out cold while E1ght put several bullets into the target's chest. E1ght lowered her pistol and sighed "I just shot my brother. Well, I guess he won't be coming to the wedding." Zer0 chuckled as he threw N1ne over his shoulders and exclaimed "Let's go." The group started heading out to their extraction point and to deal with the future issues they would have to deal with.

O00000O00000O

Zer0 took a breath after recounting his tale, finishing "He blames me for his sister's betrayal, and now he's hunting me for it. Who knows if he knows about what happened to his sister." Maya wrapped her arms around her husband and cooed "Don't worry. We'll face this problem like we did last time… together, as a family." Zer0 wrapped his arms around Maya and replied "I know, and that is what worries me."

O00000O00000O

Angel and Z-12 exited the Crimson Raiders HQ, both thinking that they were going to be spending an increasing amount of time there. "I'm going to head out, and try to find something to get my mind off of all of this." Z-12 sighed. "Cool, I have something I need to take care of myself. See you around." Angel replied. The two siblings parted ways and Angel pulled out her ECHO, taking a deep breath before opening up the menu. She was about open her contacts when she received a call from an unknown number.

She cautiously accepted the call and responded "Hello?" A voice that sounded almost like Z-12 questioned "Am I speaking to Angel?"

"You are."

"Excellent. Good thing we got your number when you were captured."

"Who is this?"

"A clone. Look, everything isn't as it seems with us clones. The ones that follow N1ne without hesitation are under the effects of a mind control chip. However, there are some of us who are free of his control, infiltrators if you will."

Angel couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her brothers were under the control of a madman who had a grudge against her father. She questioned "So why are you calling me? I have a feeling it is a little bit more than just telling me that our brothers are puppets." The clone laughed a pretty hearty laugh and replied "Sorry. When you've lived with nothing but brothers for so long it's a little funny to think about having a sister. Anyway, I need to talk to Commander Lilith and Zer0 about N1ne's plans so we can coordinate an offensive and counteroffensive." Angel scratched her chin in thought about what she should do. Angel sighed and responded "Alright. I'll see what I can do. I'll call you back when I have information."

"Thanks. I'll be standing by."

Angel hung up on the clone and called her father, hoping he would know what to do. She informed him of the situation, leaving her father silent for a moment. "Give me the clone's number. I will contact him about a meeting with Lilith." Zer0 exclaimed. "Yes sir." Angel replied.

"Good. Now enjoy the rest of your night. Lilith has pushed your mission back a bit until we can figure out what is going on with these clones."

"Thanks Dad. See you soon."

Angle hung up and opened her contacts, selecting Nickoli and bringing her ECHO to her ear.

**A/N: **Heyo! Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Again, special thanks to cmech54 and Dr. Archangel who write the skeleton while I fill in the details. PM or review any thoughts comments or concerns. Until next time!

-Chief


	16. Chapter 16: Night Off

**A/N: **Heyo! Hope everyone is enjoying the story. I know I am. Ignoring my chatter, NEW CHAPTER!

Chapter 16: Night Off

Lilith and Zer0 arrived in Oasis using a technical since the Fast-Travel stations weren't secure. After the incident with Angel and Z-12, Commander Lilith ordered a shutdown of all fast-travel stations so all travel was either by technical or runner. The two walked towards the center of town with weapons drawn since they were cautious about the meeting. "I swear Zer0, if we get attacked then Maya is going to have to find a second husband." Lilith growled. Zer0 chuckled, through the helmet since he had donned his assassin gear once more, "We'll see what happens. I have a feeling that we won't be attacked though."

"What makes you say that?"

"No sentries on the rooftops. No one waiting in the allies or in the ruined runners. It's just us and the individual by the fountain."

Lilith looked around and had to agree, there was no one around but them and… "What guy by the fountain?" Lilith questioned. Zer0 pointed to the fountain and exclaimed "That guy right there. The one attempting to hide by lying in the actual pool part." Lilith took a closer look and saw a head appear from behind the fountain. The individual slowly stood up with his hands in the air, announcing "I should have known I couldn't hide from the original." The clone looked almost exactly like Z-12, just a little bit older.

The two stopped 50 ft. from the clone as he stepped out of the fountain with his hands still up. "Why have you called us here?" Lilith questioned. "Because we have a shared problem, but allow me to introduce myself. I am Zer0-1, the original clone and leader of the rouge clones." The clone introduced. Zer0 exclaimed "So Alpha, our shared problem being N1ne?"

"Alpha… I like it… anyway, yes. N1ne is working with Maliwan to undermine the Crimson Raiders using Zer0 clones. He is using a chip that is implanted in their brains that controls them, and if they need to be made an example of, blow their heads off. He can kill one or all of them if need be."

Zer0's grip on his sniper rifle tightened hearing Alpha's explanation. He may have not met the clones but dammit, they were a part of him. As far as Zer0 was concerned, N1ne was messing with his family, clone or no clone. Zer0 exclaimed "We'll do everything we can to help the clones, but we have a problem with Maliwan." Alpha nodded and replied "Thank you Zer0, just knowing about it makes me feel that much better."

Lilith questioned "So what are you going to do now?"

"I need to return to the base before I am noticed missing. There are more of us on the inside doing what we can to slow the operations down without getting caught, but we're running out of time."

"We'll try and speed up our operations and see what resources we can pull to help save your brothers."

Alpha sighed in relief and exclaimed "Thank you. I need to go." Alpha turned and darted off down an alley way, leaving Lilith and Zer0 alone in Oasis. "Alright, time to talk strategy." Lilith exclaimed as she turned back for the technical.

O00000O00000O

Angel walked to Aunt Lilith's house to meet up with Nickoli for their date. She was incredibly nervous about it since she really like Nickoli and didn't want to screw things up… again. She walked up to the door and gave herself a quick look over. She chose to wear a short sleeve blue button up shirt with a pair of black pants and flats. After her inspection, Angel took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal a shirtless Nickoli wearing jeans. "Hey, didn't expect you here to early." Nickoli explained as he returned into the house. "Come one in! I'm just going to grab a shirt and we can go." Angel took a seat on the couch and waited for Nickoli to return. He came out of the back wearing a black short sleeve button up shirt. "Alright, you ready to go?" Nickoli questioned as he finished buttoning his shirt.

Angel jumped up and nearly squealed, but she calmed herself and replied "Ready." The two walked out of the house and started heading towards the restaurant they had reservations at. The two walked in an uncomfortable silence since Angel let it slip that the only reason they were on this date was because she lost a bet. They eventually made it to the restaurant and took their seats at a table. "So… how are you feeling?" Nickoli questioned, attempting to break the awkward story.

"A little nervous." Angel admitted. "I've never really been on a date before." Nickoli smiled his normal warm smile and reassured "There's no need to be nervous. Just… talk to me like you normally would."

"That's kinda difficult when we're actually on a date."

Angel took a deep breath and sighed "We should talk about why we're actually here." Nickoli looked at the table and replied "Yeah, you lost a bet."

"There's… more to it. Yes, I did ask you out because I lost a bet with Z-12, but it is also because… because…"

Angel knew her face was an incredibly bright red as she tried to confess her feelings to Nickoli. "Angel, do… do you have a crush on me?" Nickoli questioned. Angel admitted "Yeah, I know I told you before that I only thought about you as a friend, but that was before everything with Maliwan. After you risked everything to save me… I kinda started to like you." Nickoli reached across the table and took Angel's Siren hand, chuckling "Then I'm glad you lost that bet. I never would have been able to ask you out after you kinda shot me down before."

"Well… this is our first date."

Angel squealed a bit "I'm so excited!" Nickoli chuckled "I never would have imagined you like this. All excited and nervous."

"I can't help it! We're _finally_ on a date!"

The two sat and ate and talked the entire night until it was starting to get late. They eventually left the restaurant, but didn't head home. Instead, they walked about the city and continued talking. Angel took a seat on a bench, Nickoli taking a seat next to her and putting his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into Nickoli, resting her head on his shoulder.

The two were enjoying their moment when Angel looked up at Nickoli, staring into his brown and red eyes. Nickoli looked down at Angel, staring into her sparkling blue eyes. The two closed their eyes and started to lean towards each other for a kiss. They were about to meet when a high pitched voice shouted "Cyborg!" Nickoli raised his head and groaned "What is it Claptrap?"

The old Hyperion steward bot rolled up to the two and exclaimed "It is time for my weekly mechanical check!"

"Can it wait? Kinda in the middle of something."

"No it cannot! Let us make haste or I will inform the Mechanic Minion!"

Nickoli leaned his head back and groaned "Fine. I'm really sorry about this Angel." Angel sighed "It's okay. Maybe next time?"

"Next time."

Nickoli stood up and grumbled "Come on Claptrap, let's get your check done." Claptrap spun and cheered "Excellent! Let us make haste!" The two turned and rolled towards the Research and Development building, leaving Angel to think about how close she came to her first kiss.

O00000O00000O

Meanwhile, in the Bloodwing Park, Lynn, Z-12, Patrick and Justin are sitting under a pavilion simply chatting. Z-12 reaches into the box he picked up from the store and pulls out a beer. "Am I the only one able to drink?" He questions as he removes the bottle cap. "Get me one, you fucking drunk." Lynn orders as Z-12 takes a drink. Z-12 rolled his eyes as he handed Lynn a beer, who tore the cap off and took a drink herself.

"Justin? Patrick? Care for a drink?" Lynn questioned, handing them her bottle. "I'm fine." Justin replied as Patrick simply shook his head. Lynn shrugged and took a drink as Z-12 questioned "Can I ask you a question Lynn?"

"Sure, go right ahead."

"What's up with how much attention you give Angel?"

Lynn looked at him with a raised eyebrow and questioned "You're kidding, right? You mean you haven't… wow… awkward." The three guys looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Lynn sighed and confessed "The reason that I've been paying Angel so much attention is because I'm trying to sleep with her." All of the guys went wide eyed as Lynn went on "I'm a lesbian… I like girls." Z-12 took a drink and exclaimed "Wow, that's a surprise. I thought you were straight."

"Aww, sad at a missed opportunity Z?"

Z-12 rolled his eyes and questioned "So what's the next new project on Justin?" Justin exclaimed "I've been working a little harder on my Battle Borak. It seems like a little more useful than trying to balance a minigun on your shoulder."

"Well, can we see what you've got?"

Justin hopped from his seat and took out a small metal box about the size of two decks of cards. He tossed the box and with a flash of light as it hit the ground, a large mechanical borak appeared with a turret similar to his father's. "Damn, that looks terrifying." Z-12 chuckled. Justin shrugged and replied "It's still not as good as Dad's turret."

"Just a few more adjustments and it would be better! I mean, it's a high powered automatic turret connected to a mobile battle beast. Already pretty awesome."

"Do you really think so? Like… do you think they would use them in the Raiders?"

Lynn laughed "I'm surprised they haven't asked you about using them yet." Justin smiled as his Battle Borak digistructed back into its box. Lynn took another drink and questioned "What about you Patrick? Our Mute Mutilator? Do you have some fun weapon?" Patrick reached behind his back and pulled out a grey stick about an inch thick and 6 inches in length. The others looked at the weapon with raised eyebrows until Patrick picked it back up.

Patrick stepped back and flicked his wrist, the stick extending until it was nearly two feet long. "Dude! You've got an asp!" Justin exclaimed. Patrick rested the large asp on his shoulder and smiled as Lynn proclaimed "I bet that beats using a metal pipe." Patrick shrugged his shoulders and slammed the top into the ground, collapsing the baton back into its original form. Patrick sat back down and Lynn questioned "So Z, what's it like having a family?"

Z-12 finished off his bottle and replied "It's… nice. I train with Dad on honing my skills and help keep the place clean to help Mom out. Angel is just… the greatest sister. She's stood by me since the day we met." Justin informed "She's really happy to have you as a brother, even though you'd technically be more an uncle since you are a clone of her father."

"Even so, we treat each other like brother and sister and that is what we will seen as."

"So how does Aunt Maya treat you?"

"She treats me like she gave birth to me, not like I'm a clone but like I'm her son."

Lynn jumped in "So how does being the son of a General and the leading scientist of Crimson City go?" Justin answered "I feel like I'm held up to an incredibly high standard to either be really brave and strong like Dad or ridiculously smart like Mom." Patrick spoke "Don't worry about what others think. Only worry about what you think because that is what truly matters." As Patrick finished his statement, the night was almost completely dead silent. Lynn chuckled "Chills man. Nothing but chills."

Z-12 laughed "That is the most I have ever heard Patrick ever speak. Bravo man, bravo." Patrick nodded and smiled as Lynn polished off her bottle. Lynn sighed "So… is everyone ready for our big operation?" Patrick and Justin nodded as Z-12 proclaimed "We're going to tear Maliwan apart."

Two days later…

A Technical rode through the Dust, Z-12 drove while Patrick sat in the turret. Angel, Nickoli, Justin and Lynn sat in the back and talked about what happened over the last two days. Lynn took particular note to how Nickoli had his arm draped around Angel's shoulders. "So what's going on between you two?" Lynn questioned with a raised eyebrow. Angel leaned into Nickoli's shoulder and explained "We've finally started dating."

Justin chuckled "It's about time. Patrick and I were about to start a pool on when you two would get together." Nickoli exclaimed "I'm finally happy we're making a move on Maliwan. So what was the operation?" Lynn answered "We're going to infiltrate the Friendship Gulag, which is now under Maliwan control. We get in, tear out some information, and get out and probably cause a lot of hell for Maliwan."

"You've been just as excited about this as I have, haven't you?"

"Oh yeah. I've been waiting to give Maliwan a good kick in the ass for what they've done."

There was a moment of silence, so Angel questioned "So how did your guy's hang out go? I heard from Z-12 that you guys had a little get together." Lynn nodded her head and replied "We did and it went really well."

"Did… Z-12 fit in? I'm really worried that he might not get along with everyone."

"Well you don't need to. We had a great time just sitting and talking. Z-12 fit in perfectly."

"That's good. I want him to be able to go out and have fun without me being there to stand by him, even though I want to."

"Damn, you really are a good sister."

Z-12 pulled off the broken highway and into the sands of the Dust, heading towards the Raider Dust Outpost and Vehicle Hub. The wall of junked vehicles and garbage surrounded the outpost with a single door that was under watch of several machine gun turrets. The technical stopped in front of the door, a Raider barking "Who goes there!?" Lynn stood up and shouted "We are group 11-204, reporting to Major Salvador." The Raider looked at his note pad and exclaimed "Alright! You're cleared to enter!"

The door opened and Z-12 drove the technical through the doors, seeing the massive number of armored techincals that were being outfitted with weapons and additional armor. A female voice barked "Watch what cher doin! Or else yer goin to hurt cherself!" The group headed towards the main building to see a woman that was nearly the size of half a runner. She wore overalls that probably also acted as her pants along with a _very_ low cut top that exposed an unnecessary amount of cleavage. She had short cut orange hair and a heart tattoo on the left side of her chest.

As soon as their technical stopped, the woman turned towards them and proclaimed "Oh howdy! Nice to see y'all made it here okay. Little ol' Sally's been worried bout all y'all." Z-12 jumped out of the driver's seat and informed "We're here to talk with Major Salvador about our operation."

"Let me just get him for you. He's out back training some troops. Just follow me! My name is Ellie by the way."

Ellie started to walk, to the surprise of the group, and led them around back to a firing line of Crimson Raiders who were dual wielding assault rifles and SMGs. A man that was about half the size walked in front of them and barked "You pendejos are here because you are the best! If shit hits the fan, then we will respond! Do you understand me?" The line of 10 men shot to attention and responded "Sir Yes sir!" Major Salvador retained his spikey blue hair, but had removed his bead.

He wore a short sleeve desert camouflage shirt with matching pants along with a vest that held various ammunition pouches. He looked over to the group and ordered "At ease!" Once the soldiers relaxed, Angel moved to the front of the group and cheered "Uncle Sal!" Salvador approached the group and cheered "Mi sobrina e sobrinos! How have all of you been? Angel, you've grown into such a beautiful woman, just like your mother!"

"It's good to see you too Uncle Sal."

Salvador moved down to Patrick and laughed "Patrick, still a man of few words?" Patrick simply shrugged and smiled. "Don't ever change sobrino." Salvador laughed as he moved down the line. Salvador gripped Justin's shoulders and questioned "So Justin? What new invention do you have to improve the army?" Justin pulled out his metal box and announced "A Battle Borak. A mechanical borak with an automatic turret attached to it."

Justin tossed his box and deployed his Battle Borak, the soldiers ogling at the mechanical weapon. "That is awesome!" Salvador cheered. "That would double the number of soldiers we have! How many can you make us?"

"It's still in the testing stages, trying to refine the system and targeting A.I. so it may take a bit."

"Come see me when you've finished with it. We could use something like this!"

The Battle Borak timed out and digistructed back into its box as Salvador exclaimed "So, who are the two new comers?" Angel slid to her friends and introduced "This is Z-12, my brother and Dad's clone. This is Lynn, a girl who can wield the elements as weapons. And finally, this is Nickoli, the group technical savant… and my boyfriend." Salvador laughed heartily and exclaimed "Boyfriend? Good luck in what remains of your life before Zer0 gets a hold of you." Nickoli responded "Mr. Zer0 and I are on… fair terms. I don't see him having any issues with me dating his daughter."

"Again, good luck. So, what is the plan?"

Angel explained "Z-12 will take up sniper support and keep any reinforcements from getting behind us should the plan go south. Nickoli and I will sneak into the prison's power system and take it down. While that is happening, Justin and Patrick will back up Lynn and take out their armory. Once inside, Lynn will hack the system and pull out every bit of information there is. Simple, except not at all." Angel started going into detail about the plan when something caught his eye, the glint of a scope. Using his robotic eye, Nickoli calculated that the sniper was about to take a shot at Angel, and they were lined up for the kill.

Nickoli quickly jumped in front of Angel as the shot rang out, him feeling the bullet tear into his chest. He dropped into Angel's arms, who was frozen seeing Nickoli covered in blood from taking a bullet for her.

**A/N:** Dun dun duuuuuuhh! Nickoli took a bullet for Angel! But who took the shot? Until next update! PM or review your thoughts comments or concerns.

-Chief


	17. Chapter 17: Frozen Wrath

**A/N:** So everyone is enjoying, so I shall keep writing. NEW CHAPTER!

Chapter 17: Frozen Wrath

Nickoli flew back into Angel, her dropping to his rear with Nickoli in his arms… covered in blood. Nickoli threw a hand to his chest but blood was starting to pour from between his fingers. Salvador bellowed "Get the medic!" Justin and Lynn dropped to Nickoli's sides and started trying to stop the bleeding while Angel was wide eyed. _"So… so much blood…"_ Angel thought as she watched Lynn and Justin try to save Nickoli.

Nickoli coughed "First stages of shock… cells start to produce pyruvic and lactic acid… to compensate for lack of oxygen." Angel immediately responded "D-don't talk! Save your strength!" She looked at his chest again to see his shirt completely soaked in blood, triggering the thought _"So much blood."_ Nickoli started hyperventilating and continued "Second stage of shock… hyperventilation… to increase blood pressure…" Angel felt tears start to run down her face as she cried "Stay with me! You're going to be okay!"

Lynn snapped "If he hits third stage it could start doing damage. We need to stop the blood loss or we're going to lose him." The tears started to roll down Angel's cheek faster as she pressed her own hands against Nickoli's wound. Justin nervously replied "I have an idea, but it may or may not work…" Angel snapped "What!? Anything!"

"You could… freeze him."

Angel responded nervously "I-I-I don't know if I can do that… I'm not that good with my powers." Lynn urged "You're going to have to try. If you don't… then he's gone already…" Angel felt tears pouring down her face as she pulled Nickoli close, focusing her ice abilities. "Please let this work." Angel quietly plead as she released her ability. Ice began to form around Nickoli, starting at his wound and spreading around his entire body until he was completely encased in ice.

Two soldiers ran over to see Angel with her arms wrapped Nickoli, who was completely frozen solid. Salvador placed a hand on Angel's shoulder and proclaimed quietly "I'll see if I can get Commander Lilith to have Nickoli transported back to Crimson City." Angel didn't even respond, she continued to hold onto the frozen Nickoli as tears poured down her face. Z-12 took a knee next to Angel and wrapped his arms around Angel, doing his best to comfort her in her time of need. Lynn did her best as well, but only placing a hand on her shoulder.

Salvador walked away from the group and pulled out his ECHO device, dreading the call he was going to have to make. He pressed a few buttons and raised the device to his face as Commander Lilith exclaimed "This had better be good Sal." Salvador sighed "Quite the opposite."

"…What happened?"

"Sniper. Tried to take a shot at Angel, but Nickoli took the hit."

It was quiet on the other end of the line until Lilith questioned shakily "Is… is he…" Salvador responded "No… at least I don't think so. Angel froze him to stop the bleeding and keep him alive. He needs to go back to the city for real medical attention."

"Alright, I'll boot up the fast-travel stations for just a moment. Have two medics bring him back to the city."

"Understood."

Salvador ended the call and bellowed "Medics! Get Nickoli to the fast-travel station! He's going back to the city." Two medics moved to Nickoli and practically had to pry Angel off of him to move him. She let go of Nickoli and wrapped her arms around Z-12, practically wailing into his shoulder as the medics carried him off. Salvador approached the group, who all seemed in shock of the event before them, and exclaimed "Take up residence in the barracks. We'll discuss what we do now." Everyone nodded and headed into the barracks, Z-12 practically carrying Angel as they walked in.

Z-12 set Angel down, who immediately curled up into a ball, trying to keep herself quiet. Everyone put an amount of distance between themselves and Angel as Z-12 questioned "What do you think? Is Nik going to make it?" Patrick responded "He should." Justin added "Since Angel cryogenically froze him, his blood should have stopped flowing. Now it is up to the doctors to save his life." Lynn looked back at Angel, who had stopped sobbing and remained quiet.

"I'm going to go check on her." Lynn stated as she walked away from the group. She took a seat on Angel's bed, placing a hand on her shoulder and questioned "How are you feeling Angel?" Angel was silent for a while, but then responded "Cold… I feel… cold." Lynn could feel it, Angel did feel colder than she usually did. Lynn laid down next to Angel and wrapped her arms around her, exclaiming "Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. You saved him Angel, you saved Nickoli."

"Then why do I feel like it was my fault? Like I was the one who pulled the trigger on him?"

"Because he took the shot for you. You feel guilty because you knew the shot was for you, but Nickoli jumped in the way."

"He shouldn't have… it should have been me…"

Lynn didn't know what to say, so she pulled Angel close, trying to keep her friend from freezing herself to death. Angel's tears stopped, frozen as she felt her own temperature drop. But deep down… down in her very core… was fire. Angel clenched her fist and gritted her teeth as she snarled in her head _"They did this… Maliwan. They shot Nickoli… they tried to kill me…" _The fire in her core burned brighter, filling her full of hatred and rage.

"_They've tried to take everything from me… and for what? Because we saw a group of psychopaths…"_

Angel looked around to see everyone else had fallen asleep, giving her the chance to slip from Lynn's embrace.

"_They are going to pay for what they've done."_

Angel snuck past every guard without notice and climbed into a technical.

"_What they've done to me, to Nickoli, to Z-12, and Lynn."_

She drove the technical to the Friendship Gulag and hopped out, her tattoos flaring a bright blue.

"_They're going to pay… every last one of them."_

O00000O00000O

Lynn shifted a bit in her sleep, noticing the missing body from the bed. Lynn slowly woke up to see that Angel had gone missing. She sat up and looked around, seeing no sign of Angel anywhere. She slid out of bed and went to Z-12, pushing on his shoulder. "Z. Z!" Lynn hissed as she shook Z-12 awake.

Z-12 groaned "What?"

"It's Angel. She's gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

Lynn dragged her palm down her face and groaned "I mean gone. As in not here, somewhere else." Z-12 looked around and had a look of panic on his face. "I have a very bad feeling." Z-12 exclaimed as he jumped out of the bed. Lynn raised an eyebrow and questioned "What do you mean?"

"Just call it a feeling, but we need to get to the Gulag. I bet she's there."

O00000O00000O

Angel had her Siren hand against the door to the Gulag since it wasn't opening for her. Once the door was completely frozen, she pulled her hand back and drove her fist through the door, shattering it like it was glass. She walked into the Gulag with a trail of ice following her out of pure rage and no control of her powers or emotions. Two soldiers saw her and barked "What the hell!? Hands up!" Angel threw her Siren hand up and created two ice spikes, spearing the soldiers.

Angel walked past the bloody spikes, completely ignoring the fact that she just murdered two people. Sirens started to blare and Maliwan drones started to emerge from the building to attack Angel. She flung her arm and fired several ice spikes that speared the drones. Three of the drones were able to dodge the spikes and charged her, their red guns glowing bright. They started to fire their guns at Angel, but she threw up a wall of ice to block the bullets.

Angel then slammed her fist into the wall, shattering it and sending a shower of ice spikes at the drones. The drones were impaled again and again until they looked more like frozen spike statues. Angel heard more movement to her right, seeing a firing line of soldiers lining up to take her down. Angel threw her hand to the side, summoning up another ice spike and speared the soldiers. Another group of soldiers lined up on the rooftops and readied their weapons at Angel.

She slammed her fist onto the ground, creating a dome of ice around her as the bullets started to fly. She waited until she heard all of the guns stop firing for a moment, she then threw her arms and detonated the dome, sending another shower of ice spikes at the soldiers. The soldiers either fell back on the roof or fell to the ground, only one soldier surviving. She walked over and grabbed the living soldier, snarling "Start talking or start dying." The soldier groaned "What do you want to know…"

"What is this place? What does Maliwan do here?"

"It's a bio lab. We do genetic research here, mainly with Project Assassin. We have the armory, main lab and power station."

"Thanks for that."

She dropped the soldier and started moving through the Gulag, practically freezing everything in her path. Another group of drones came at her with their guns raised, so she raised her Siren arm and created a freezing wave. The drones froze in place and fell forward, shattering into pieces. Angel looked around and saw what looked like the entrance to the main lab and started making way towards it. Another siren blared and an electronic female voice announced "Emergency protocol initiated. Releasing experiment specimens."

The doors opened and a mass of mutated looking human beings charged out of the door at her. Angel snarled "Get out of my way." The first mutate had massive arms that it dragged on the ground charged her, swinging for her head. Angel ducked under the swing and created an ice spear in her hand, plunging it into the mutate's chest. The mutate stumbled a bit before it fell to the ground, blood pouring from its wound.

She looked to the rest of the mutates and snarled "The rest of you… leave… now." The mutates ignored her warning and charged her, murder in their eyes over their fallen comrade. Angel created an ice blade in each hand and charged the mutates with a war cry of rage and pain. She ducked under the swings of two mutates and sliced them in half, continuing her charge against the mutates. She continued slicing through the mutated humans, covering the frost coated ground in blood.

She continued her attacks until there was nothing left standing, all of the mutated humans cut into pieces. Angel looked around and let out a cry of pure pain and a massive wave of ice, practically freezing the entire Gulag. Angel dropped to her knees as snow started to fall from the now darkened sky. She heard the doors open and close, so she looked up to see four robots that looked bigger than any other drone. One was red and had two large tanks on its back with barrels on its arms and a green one looked exactly the same. The next one was blue and had two large pylons on its back with sparks coming off of them.

The last one and two small tanks on its arms that dripped slag. Angel stood up and growled "Just what I needed, some bots that can take some hits." The red one stepped forward, pointing its barrels at her and ordering "Siren, stand down or be eliminated."

"I'm not the one that is going to be eliminated."

Angel shot forward and ducked under the column of flames the badass pyro bot. She slammed her ice blade into the stomach of the bot, the blade shattering as she continued on. She jumped over the spray of acid the badass caustic bot and slammed her other ice blade into the head of the bot, shattering it as well. She was about to kick the badass slag bot in the legs, but the badass shock bot hit her with a jolt of lightning. She flew into the air but landed on her feet, drawing her real blade and readied her ice powers.

She stood up and growled "I know you can hear me Maliwan. Consider this the start of my revenge against you, for what you've done to me, to my family, and to my friends." The badass pyro bot repeated "Siren, stand down or be eliminated." Angel charged forward, firing a column of freezing air at the badass pyro bot who returned with a column of flames. The clashing elements slammed together, Angel continuing her charge until she jumped over the collision. She dodged the flames and slipped past the pyro bot, slicing the hoses on the tanks.

Napalm started to spray everywhere as Angel blasted the pyro bot with another blast of freezing air. The blast slammed into the bot, the cold air connecting with the heated metal of the bot, causing it to start to collapse on itself until the bot fell to the ground. She turned to the caustic bot, which had its own barrels raised at her and ready to melt her down. Angel charged forward as the caustic bot sprayed acid at her, Angel narrowly dodging it as she sliced at its side. She spun and drove her blade through the back of the bot, cleaving the bot in half as she dragged her blade up.

She turned to see the badass slag bot begin to spew slag at her with the badass shock bot firing a bolt of lightning at her. Angel rolled out of the way and fired an ice spike, slamming the slag bot in the chest but the spike shattered. Angel continued her charge and sliced the shock bot in the chest a few times while the slag bot recovered from its strike. Angel immediately swapped targets and stabbed the slag bot in the chest, putting her ice powers through the blade and into the slag bot until it was a statue. She ripped her blade out of the bot and shattered its top half, turning to the final bot.

The shock bot raised its arms to fire some more bolts, but Angel acted quick and summoned an ice spike beneath the bot and speared an arm. She struck the other bots arm, and then its legs, and then its body, and finally speared its head. The bots head came off with the spear, wires still sparking until the bot shut down. Angel sheathed her blade and dropped to her knees, taking a moment to gather herself before moving forward.

O00000O00000O

Lynn and Z-12 drove a technical to the Gulag to find the door completely shattered and coated in ice. "Did Angel do this?" Z-12 questioned as he dragged a finger along the broken door. "How many other people do you know that can use ice powers?" Lynn questioned as one of her hands caught fire. The two entered the Gulag to find the ground covered in frost with snow beginning to fall from the sky. Z-12 looked in horror at the two impaled soldiers, knowing that only his sister could have done this.

"I can't believe it… I can't believe she…" Z-12 gasped. Lynn put her non-flaming hand on his shoulder and comforted "She's in a dangerous place. She isn't in her right mind. Anger and rage are guiding her right now, not common sense."

"Yeah… I'm going to see if I can find Angel."

"Alright. I'm going to see if I can pull any information out of the computers."

Z-12 nodded and started making his way into the Gulag, seeing the grizzly path his sister made. He eventually found her on her knees in the middle of a mass of carnage. He ran over to find her barely conscious and freezing cold. "Come on sis. Let's get you out of here." Z-12 exclaimed as he pulled Angel away from the carnage. He looked back at the carnage and noticed among the bots were mutated human, or more accurately Zer0 clones.

He looked away, fighting back crying when he felt Angel tug on his jacket and quietly apologizing "I'm sorry Z… I'm so sorry. I… I wasn't thinking clearly… I was just so angry… I'm sorry." They made it to the entrance and Z-12 leaned her against the wall, replying "It's okay… I'm actually glad that you did what you did. They were being tortured and experimented on them. You brought them peace that ended their atrocities." Angel smiled and started to feel herself nod off, but before she passed out she saw three figures walk through the shattered door. All three of them looked like Z-12.

O00000O00000O

Angel woke up a bit later, seeing her mother and father asleep at her side while Z-12 stood outside the window and talked with three other Zer0 clones. Angel shifted a bit and Zer0 quietly exclaimed "You should be resting." She looked to her father to see a small smile on his face. He took a deep breath and sighed "What were you thinking? Taking on the Gulag alone? You could have been killed." Angel looked at her lap and replied "I… I was just so angry… I lost control of myself."

"What is one of the rules of being an assassin?"

"Remain calm and collected. Do not allow emotions to determine your actions."

"Correct. We still have more training when it comes to that, but I'm just happy that you're still alive."

Zer0 reached over and took his daughters hand. "Thanks Dad… how is… how is Nickoli?" Angel questioned nervously. He pointed to Angel's left, showing Nickoli lying in a bed with some ice still around his edges but a large bandage over his chest. Commander Lilith sat by his side, looking pretty pissed off but keeping her cool. "Aunt Lilith…" Angel tried to explain.

Commander Lilith raised her hand and cut off "You… are very lucky that Lynn was able to pull a large amount of important information, or else you would be in a _serious_ amount of trouble. The mission was successful. Do I make myself clear?" Angel lowered her head and replied "Yes Commander."

"Nickoli is going to be fine. Freezing him saved his life. Just thought you should know."

"Yes ma'am. Couldn't let my boyfriend die on me."

Lilith chuckled a bit and exclaimed "I'm going to head back to my office. Zer0, let me know when Nickoli here wakes up." Zer0 nodded and replied "Of course Commander." Lilith left the hospital and headed into the Crimson Raider HQ and went straight for her office. She walked in and then shut and locked the door, she needed a moment to herself. She took a deep breath… and then let out a massive yell as she threw everything off of her desk and onto the floor.

She continued her scream as she grabbed one of the chairs and threw it against the wall. Lilith continued her tantrum until she received a call from Maliwan. She took a minute to calm herself before answering, seeing Lady Maliwan on the screen. "My, my, my… what a little mess we have on our hands." Lady Maliwan practically mocked. Lilith took a moment and replied "What do you want? Kinda in the middle of something."

"Well, I just wanted to address the little stunt that was pulled at one of our outposts."

A video was pulled up that showed Angel going berserk at the Gulag. "As you well know, we at Maliwan cannot take this act of aggression lightly." Lady Maliwan continued. Lilith replied "And? What are you going to do about it?"

"Well, Commander Lilith, we here at Maliwan _officially_ declare that we are at war with the Crimson Raiders."

"Alright then, I'll be seeing you on the battlefield."

Lilith immediately hung up and stared at the blank screen, hoping that she wasn't going to be the reason that civilized life on Pandora was about to end.

**A/N:** Well wasn't that just an action packed chapter dipped in drama? So much going on, and still much more to come. Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. PM or review your thoughts. Comments, or concerns. Until next update.

-Chief


	18. Chapter 18: War is Coming

Chapter 18: War is Coming

Lilith had gathered everyone to make her announcement; that they were officially at war with Maliwan. Everyone had the look that they finally knew this day would come. The Crimson Raiders had peace for a very long time without corporation intervention, but that time was finally over. Lilith placed her hands against the table and sighed "So that's what we're up against. I don't expect Maliwan to play nice, especially since they will bombard our city with bots when we're technically at peace." Axton ran his fingers through his hair and exclaimed "I'm guessing I should start the war preparations."

Salvador added "I'll rally the troops. Let them know what's going on." Gaige exclaimed "Looks like it's time to break out the experimental stuff." Lilith nodded and the room went quiet, unsure of what to actually do next. Zer0 broke the silence and questioned "What are we going to do about the clones?" The door opened and one of the clones that recently showed up walked through the door.

The clone announced "I have the answer to that problem." The clone pulled a strange looking weapon off of his back, continuing "The Shock Gun. Capable of delivering an electromagnetic pulse that should fry the chips in the enslaved clone's heads." The main body of the weapon looked like a Hyperion shotgun body, but the barrel was different. It had two rectangular lights on the end of it that stood side by side horizontally, giving off a light blue light. Maya questioned "So, that one weapon will free all of the other clones?"

"Well… I was hoping that the Crimson Raiders could help us out with that part."

Krieg questioned "How exactly are we going to get more guns? Not like we can just copy the gun a thousand times." Lilith looked like she had a moment of clarity and exclaimed "Everyone, get your people and gear ready. I have an idea on where to get more Shock Guns. Clone, you're with me." Lilith headed out with the Zer0 clone right behind her with the Shock Gun in hand. "So… where are we going?" The clone questioned as they walked through the city. The stepped into an alley as Lilith answered "An arms dealer."

"And they work in an alley?"

They stopped in front of a door with a sign that read "Marcus Munitions" in bright neon letters. "Marcus is… unconventional, but he'll help us with what we need." Lilith answered as she opened the door. The room was filled with wall to wall guns with a large glass cage towards the back with a man inside of it. "Marcus!" Lilith exclaimed as she approached the cage. The heavy set man with light brown hair and trimmed mustache beard that matched in color.

Marcus looked up and replied in a cheery tone "Commander Lilith! Welcome to my shop! What can I do for you?" Lilith leaned against the cage with her hands and questioned "Do you still have that Gun Copier?"

"Yes, in fact I do. Need some weapons for the army?"

"You always know what I need."

Marcus chuckled and exclaimed "Let me see what weapon you need copied." The clone stepped up and handed Marcus the gun, who laughed "Looks like I'm not the only who can make a good copy." Marcus looked over the gun and whistled "This is a good quality weapon here…" Lilith raised an eyebrow and questioned "Is that supposed to mean something?"

"Well, it means that it will cost more since it is a good quality weapon."

Lilith had a glare that was practically about to melt the glass between the two as she growled "How much more?" Marcus set the weapon down and wrote something on a piece of paper, then slipped it to Lilith. She picked it up and gasped "Holy! Is there a way we can… discuss a lower price?" Marcus scratched chin and replied "I don't know…"

"Well, you are going to make a _ton_ of profits from this war selling weapons. That could _easily_ pay off the number of Shock Guns we need."

"Trying to pay me with my own profits? No deal, Commander."

Lilith balled her fist and growled "Kid, look away for a minute." The clone turned around as Lilith pulled her fist back and drove it through the glass. Lilith then grabbed Marcus and pulled him through the glass cage. "Listen very, _very_ carefully. Marcus, we need that Gun Copier. You are going to let us use that copier to save a lot of lives. If you want to argue with me then you can take it up with your store that has been mysteriously burned to the ground." Lilith growled as she wrenched him closer. Marcus looked terrified for his life as he replied "I guess I could… let you use… my machine."

"I'm glad you could see my way of this."

She let him go and he fell back into his now broken glass cage, Marcus groaning "How many are you going to need?" Lilith answered as she shook her hand out "Enough for the entire Crimson Raider army."

"How do you-"

Lilith shot him a glare that stopped him from finishing his sentence, Marcus retrying "I'll get right on it." Lilith turned to the clone and stated "Stay with him. Make sure that he makes all the guns we need. If he doesn't, get creative. I'll be sending people over to collect the weapons." The clone nodded and took a seat as Marcus brought the Shock Gun to a machine and began punching numbers. Lilith muttered as she walked out "Hopefully we can get the guns before Maliwan attacks."

O00000O00000O

Back at the hospital, Nickoli slowly started to regain consciousness and saw that he was now in the hospital. The last thing that Nickoli remembered was starting to go into shock after taking a bullet to the chest. He wasn't sure what happened after he fell back, but for some reason he was really cold. Nickoli looked down to see the bandage wrapped around his chest, trying to figure out how he could be alive. He looked over to see Angel reading a book in her bed, but she had a really worried look on her face.

"Angel." Nickoli weakly called. Angel dropped her book and looked at Nickoli with a wide smile, responding "Nickoli!" Angel threw her sheet aside and tried to get out of the bed, but her legs gave out beneath her and she dropped to the floor. Nickoli immediately tried to sit up, but the pain in his chest kept him confined to his bed. Angel practically dragged herself to Nickoli's bed and climbed in, wrapping her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder.

Nickoli wrapped his arms around her and held her close, feeling her start to shake like she was crying. After a few minutes, Angel pulled her face away and wiped her eyes, sniffling "Sorry, I told myself I wouldn't cry." Nickoli chuckled "It's fine. So, what happened after I got shot?"

"Well, we couldn't stop the bleeding unless… unless I froze you."

Nickoli raised an eyebrow and questioned "Unless you froze me? That would explain why I'm so cold." Angel responded "It's what kept you alive until you got here."

"Wow, so you saved me after I saved you? I guess that makes us even. So what happened with the mission? Did you guys go through with it?"

Angel's demeanor changed to sad when she responded "Yes and no. After you were sent to the hospital… I lost it. I went to the Friendship Gulag and just… destroyed everything. Any soldier, any bot and any experiment they threw at me I destroyed it. I was so angry they had hurt you that I just lost all reasoning and focus. Lynn was able to recover some data, but I really messed up." Nickoli put his arm around her and replied "I don't know, I'm flattered that you would do that for me."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, I mean, you destroyed an entire base for me."

Angel was about to say something when they heard a nurse scream along with a loud crash. The two turned to see a familiar cyborg stalker look into the window with a large "smile" and howl. Zver barged into the room and nearly tackled Nickoli as the badass stalker started licking his face. Nickoli pushed off the cyber-stalker, chuckling "It's good to see you two Zver." Zver howled in joy and then started to lick Angel's face like he did with Nickoli. Angel pushed off the stalker and laughed "Down Zver."

"He's never done that to anyone else except Lynn. He must really like you."

Angel stroked the top of Zver's head while Nickoli sighed "Angel, can I tell you something?" Angel smiled and replied "Sure. What is it?"

"Angel… I love you."

Angel's eyes went wide as she felt her face light up a bright red. Nickoli's face was just as red as he finished "I just thought you should know… I feel a little silly saying that before we've even had our first kiss." Nickoli was looking at his lap when he felt Angel's fingertips on the side of his face, turning his head towards her. He met her sparkling blue eyes as she leaned towards him and pressed her lips against his. Nickoli couldn't help himself as he brought a hand to the back of her head to keep her there just a little bit longer.

The two finally broke the kiss and Angel whispered "I love you too Nickoli." The two were more focused on each other to notice Angel's Siren tattoos light up a bit before dulling down. Nickoli leaned back and Angel laid down next to him with her head on his shoulder, Nickoli wrapping his arm around Angel. The two fell asleep, just as happy as could be.

O00000O00000O

Z-12 paced around the apartment, having time to think to himself about a difficult subject. The door opened and his father, the original Zer0, walked in with a concerned look on his face. "Good, you're here. Where are the other clones?" Zer0 questioned as he headed into his room. Z-12 answered "Two are on the lookout for any Maliwan movement while the third is with Commander Lilith."

"Alright, Angel is still at the hospital so everyone is accounted for."

Zer0 emerged from his room wearing his old Vault Hunting uniform, the classic Zer0 stealth suit complete with helmet. Zer0 sighed "Look Z, we're officially at war with Maliwan now. So it really doesn't matter who wins or loses, this war won't end well no matter what the outcome." Z-12 nodded and agreed "You're right. This war is going to be hell after the peace that's been established." Z-12 followed Zer0 with his eyes as he opened the gun cabinet and took out his Elephant Gun, Rex, and Law. "You're going out there?" Z-12 questioned as he watched his father arm himself to the teeth.

"Of course I am. I won't send my men out into something that I won't go into myself."

"Then before you go, I need to ask you something."

Zer0 turned to see his son with a face of distress as he scratched the back of his head. Zer0 pulled his helmet off, short black hair falling free and questioned "What is it Z? You can talk to me." Z-12 dropped his hand and questioned "What am I? _Who_ am I?" Zer0 set his helmet on the table and placed his hands on Z-12's shoulders as Z-12 continued "Am I just some experiment that got lucky and escaped? Am I just a copy of you that your family convinced you to keep? Or… or am I really your son?" Zer0 wrapped Z-12 into a hug and replied "What I think is irrelevant, but as far as I'm concerned you are my son. The real question is: Can you live with the person you are."

Zer0 let Z-12 go and exclaimed "Now, while your mother and I are gone, look after your sister. I doubt that whatever Maliwan throws at us will stay in the main field and will spread into the city. I want you to protect her and the two of you stay safe, understand?" Z-12 nodded and replied "Yes sir… and thanks Dad."

"Not a problem son."

Zer0 was about to say something else when one of the clones ran through the door slightly winded. The clone updated "Update, Maliwan drop ships inbound. More than likely will set up shop around the perimeter of the city." Zer0 grabbed his helmet and replied "Thanks for the update. I'll get it to Commander Lilith." Zer0 slipped past the clone and headed to the front of the fight, the exact place Commander Lilith liked to lead from. He moved to the large table set up that had everyone set up around it while Lilith gave the pre-battle brief.

Lilith exclaimed "Thanks to our scout's eyes, we know that Maliwan is here in force. Several drop ships with drones, soldiers…" She looked over at Zer0 and exclaimed "And even clones. So here's the battle plan. Every soldier has either been or is being outfitted with the Shock Guns. If any soldier sees a clone or possibly a drone, they have been given orders to use this weapon on them. We've even had Gaige equip the city turrets with them and every Gunzerker Salvador has trained with one.

"Brick, Mordicai, and I will oversee the battle here. Axton, you have your place with your men so lead like you did when you first took this city. Zer0, get your snipers high and pop any non-clone personnel. Maya, get your specialists to deal with any crazy elemental shit they throw at us. From Angel's report they've developed some badass bots so we need to make sure they aren't an issue. Krieg, just do you buddy."

Maya questioned "What about the kids? They've seen more action with Maliwan than we have." Zer0 responded "We shouldn't have thrown them into the fight like this. They should stay out of it." Lilith nodded and agreed "I'm on Zer0's side with this. The kids aren't ready to deal with kind of stuff." The adults each started to put in their own thoughts, putting them in half of for and against the kids getting involved. Lilith slammed her fist on the table and barked "ENOUGH! They are staying out of it and that's final! We have our own problems to deal with right now so let's focus on it."

All of them stopped talking and Lilith ordered "Alright, now get to your stations. We're at war." While the adults went to their assigned locations, the kids had gathered at the hospital and were making their own plan of what to do.

**A/N:** Heyo! Sorry for the wait, life has been busy lately. You all know the drill, PM or review any thoughts comments or concerns with the chapter. Until next update!

-Chief


	19. Chapter 19: War is Here

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait everyone! It's been a busy week. Regardless, NEW CHAPTER! (Insert guitar solo)

Chapter 19: War is Here

The Crimson Army was set up at the end of the bridge of Crimson City, the army set up with barricades and trenches. About 20 turrets that looked like Axton's turrets on a larger scale with modified Shock Guns on the top. Lilith stood towards the back, checking her ECHO device to see if everyone was in position. Zer0 and his snipers were set up on the ridge near the entrance to Thousand Cuts so they had a clear view of the battle field. Axton was set up towards the front in the trenches with his soldiers, showing that he would stand with them.

Salvador and his Gunzerkers were set up in secret spots along the side of the battlefield, waiting for the bulk of the horde to charge so they could ambush them. Maya was near the middle, barking about the new bots they were going to face along with the capabilities of their new Shock Guns. Gaige had some of the back office staff running different weapons back and forth from her workshop and to the battlefield. Brick and Mordecai stood next to her, awaiting the first sight of the enemy. They saw the dropships fly off, holds open showing that all of their soldiers had been dropped off.

Lilith took a deep breath and exclaimed "So… it begins." Zer0 relayed over the ECHO net "Heads up. The soldiers have started moving up." The soldiers were spotted coming over the ridge, drones and clones leading the charge while the soldiers used them as shields. Lilith observed as the snipers started taking the heads off of soldiers and leaving the clones and drones for the Shock Guns. Once the army was getting within range, the turrets began unloading Shock Gun pulses and dropping the clones as the chips in their heads fried and drones short circuited.

Just as the Maliwan Army was within 100 yards of the Crimson Army, the Gunzerkers with the addition of Krieg jumped from their hiding spots and charged the Maliwan Army. Krieg had reverted to his old Psycho state, the mask coming back on as he slaughtered troops with his Meat Bicycle, blood flying in all directions. The soldiers attempted to open fire on Krieg, but the numbers around the Psycho would have made the situation into a field of fratricide. Maliwan turned a few drones on Krieg, but the metal soldiers quickly crumpled against the Psycho's Meat Bicycle.

The Gunzerkers were proving an equal match as they tore through the soldier ranks like they were paper. All of the Gunzerkers were equipped with a Bandit LMG and a Shock Gun, ready for anything that would attack them. Salvador was pushing hard through the soldiers, holding the LMG in one hand to shred the soldiers while the Shock Gun took out clones and drones. Three clones charged Salvador, each with pistols and knives in hand, ready to cut the tiny psycho down. Salvador laughed hysterically as he turned the Shock Gun on them and fired the E.M.P., dropping the clones in their tracks.

Near the frontlines, the turrets and soldiers were firing their Shock Guns at the clones and drones, completely decimating the Maliwan Army. Axton was barking orders and pointing out targets while the fight raged on, ensuring that the lives of his men and women were secure. Maya's expertise in the elemental weapons helped the soldiers maintain the upper hand against the Maliwan drones. Lilith observed the battlefield and watched as the Crimson Army tore through the Maliwan ranks and thought _"This is too easy."_ The concern on Lilith's face must have been visible because Mordecai asked "Whatchu thinkin Lil?"

Lilith responded "Something isn't right. This is way too easy. Maliwan has something else planned, something we haven't seen yet." Brick crossed his arms and questioned "You want me to put some Slabs into the air?"

"Not yet. Let's see what Maliwan might have planned."

O00000O00000O

Back at the hospital, the kids had been checked out and were in the city park discussing their master plan. Angel sat on a bench and exclaimed "Alright. Is everyone clear on the plan?" Z-12 crossed his arms and exclaimed "Sneak past the frontlines and infiltrate the Maliwan base camp." Lynn slammed a fist into her palm and finished "Then take out the Maliwan hierarchy." Zver howled into the air and Nickoli exclaimed "I have to agree with Zver. This plan… I'm not too sure that this plan will work out. I mean, we're kids, not soldiers."

Justin pointed out "This war is our fault. If we hadn't run into the Elementals then Maliwan wouldn't have come after us." Angel stood up and exclaimed "Look, we can focus on the ifs all day but right now there is a war going on. We have a chance to stop this before it goes too far." Nickoli dropped his head and sighed "I still feel like we should leave this to the adults, but it's obvious that we are going to do this regardless." Angel smiled and replied "Of course. So, first part of the plan: How are we going to get there?" Z-12 suggested "What about by boat? The bridge will be congested with troops and equipment rolling to the front lines. Can't go by air because I don't trust Angel to fly again."

Angel rolled her eyes and responded "So, we need a boat. How are we going to get one?" Everyone was quiet until Patrick suggested "Steal one." Lynn raised her hand and announced "If need be, I'll do that. I've already done a number of illegal things so one more won't destroy my conscience." Justin raised his hand and questioned "So what is the plan after that? I mean, getting a way there is one step, but what are we actually going to do?" It was eerily quiet in the city, the sounds of gunfire in the distance barely audible until Angel stated "What we need to. Whatever we need to do to end this war."

Angel turned towards the group and explained "Patrick and Justin will stay with the boat and have it ready for when we need to leave. Nickoli and Lynn will be the distraction. You two will open fire on the camp with whatever you have that will gain the attention of the troops. Once the distraction starts, Z-12 and I are going to sneak into the camp and find the leaders." Nickoli scratched the back of his head and sighed "Sounds like as good a plan as any. Let's get started before this war does anymore unnecessary damage." Everyone was silent, contemplating what they were going to do since it was so far out of their league. Lynn broke the silence and announced "Give me an hour. I'll find us a boat and get us over there. Once I get the boat, I'll call you guys with the spot I'm going to be at."

Lynn walked off, leaving the rest of the group in a silence that was incredibly uncomfortable. Angel sighed and exclaimed "Get everything you need for this mission. We'll need the best of the best if we want to pull this off." Patrick and Justin headed to their respective homes while Nickoli and Zver stuck with the Assassin family. Nickoli had Zver wait outside while Nickoli walked into the Assassin's home, Angel directing him to her room. "I need a minute with my brother." Angel stated.

Nickoli nodded and walked into her room, Angel turning to Z-12, who looked incredibly worried. Z-12 questioned "Are you sure about this Angel?" She nodded and replied "Positive. This is the only way we can get Maliwan to stand down."

"Maybe, but are we really going to assassinate Lady Maliwan? I know our parents took down Handsome Jack, but-."

"Not just Lady Maliwan, that bitch Harloc and that bastard N1ne too. If Lady Maliwan is there, then they will be right there with her. We take out everyone that has fucked with us."

Z-12 dropped his head and sighed "There is no talking you out of this, is there?" Angel smiled a bit and replied "No, there isn't. Our parents are out there fighting a war that we started. I… I don't want to lose them because of me. It's only fitting that we finished what we started." Z-12 nodded and exclaimed "Alright. I'll be prepping my blades. Just, keep it down with Nickoli in there." Angel rolled her eyes as she spun on her heels and headed into her room to meet Nickoli, who was looking over her bookcase. Angel walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his shoulder.

Nickoli smiled as he placed his metal hands on Angel's arms, feeling the warmth of her skin on his cold metal. Angel whispered "Nickoli, I love you." Nickoli turned in her arms, turning it into a hug as he wrapped his arms around her and replied "I love you too Angel." Angel lifted her head and kissed his cheek, exclaiming "Nickoli, I need you to promise me something."

"Anything."

Angel pulled out a small device that looked like a bug you use for listening in on someone. "This is a receiver. I'll be carrying something that will cause the receiver to make a siren sound." Angel explained as she put the receiver in his hand. Nickoli looked at the device and questioned "What do you want me to do once I hear the sound?"

"Run. When you hear the siren, it means that everything has backfired on us. I want you to get Lynn and Patrick and Justin out of there and leave me and Z-12 behind."

"Angel…"

"No Nickoli. I want you to promise me that you will get out of there once you hear the signal."

Nickoli closed his hand around the receiver, careful not to crush it, and sighed "You know I can't promise that." Angel pleaded "Please Nickoli, I need you to promise me that you'll leave when I give the signal."

"Angel I can't just-."

Angel separated and proclaimed "If you don't promise me this… then we're through." Nickoli looked like she had just ripped his heart out, eyes starting to water. "You would rather me leave you behind than try and save you?" Nickoli questioned as he wiped his eyes. Angel answered "Nickoli, if I lose you because you were trying to save me… I could never forgive myself. That's why I need you to promise that you won't come in after me, that you'll run when I tell you to." Nickoli looked away, taking several deep breaths to calm himself down before he finally responded "Fine… I won't come after you if you send the signal." Angel looked to the ground and sighed "I'm so, so very sorry about having to do this. I just-."

Angel was cut off as Nickoli lifted her head with his thumb and pointer finger, pressing his lips to hers. Angel threw her arms around Nickoli's shoulders, Nickoli wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. Angel could feel tears running down her face as she kissed Nickoli, thinking that this may be the last kiss she might have with Nickoli. Angel started to push Nickoli towards her bed until the two feel onto it, maintaining the kiss as they shifted. Nickoli put his hands on Angel's hips sliding them beneath her shirt and onto her sides, Angel gasping at the cold metal of his hands on her skin.

Angel whispered "No, just kiss me." Nickoli removed his hands from beneath her shirt and wrapped them back around her, not arguing with Angel's request.

O00000O00000O

Z-12 sat on the couch/ his bed and sharpened his second sword, mind going through every scenario that could possibly happen. He was nervous about this, even though he knew that he and Angel could sneak into the camp but the issue was dealing with the three big wigs. Lady Maliwan might be combat trained like Handsome Jack was, and from what Angel told them about Doctor Harloc the woman is a sociopath. N1ne, however, was trained like Zer0 and had probably continued training to not let old age get the better of him. Z-12 finished sharpening his weapon and set it down to its twin, Z-12 taking a breath and sighing audibly as the time drew closer.

Z-12 intertwined his fingers and set his elbows on his knees, simply waiting in anticipation for the call. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long as his ECHO rang, hearing Lynn exclaim "Got the boat. Meet me at the coordinates I'm sending you. And someone tell Nickoli and Angel, they aren't answering their ECHOs." Z-12 chuckled and responded "I'll get them." He hung up and went to Angel's door, hoping that he wasn't going to hear any sounds of sex coming out of them. He knocked on the door and called "Angel Nickoli! Get dressed and g-."

The door immediately opened to reveal Angel at the door and Nickoli sitting at the edge of her bed. Angel rolled her eyes and stated "We're dressed. Lynn send the place to meet?" Z-12 nodded and exclaimed "It was a group message so everyone knows and will be meeting up there in a bit." Nickoli walked up behind Angel and proclaimed "Let's get moving. The Maliwan leaders aren't going to assassinate themselves." The trio departed the apartment with their badass cyber-stalker pet following them until they reached the docks.

Lynn had stolen what looked like a small boat that could fit all of them without the boat becoming too unstable or sinking. Everyone boarded and Lynn drove off, the team taking a long way around Crimson City so they wouldn't be spotted. Almost everyone looked at the end of the bridge, seeing the battle raging on the ground and in the air. Lynn shouted "Focus! This will end once our mission is over." Everyone was quiet until they landed behind Maliwan lines, far enough to where they wouldn't be spotted.

Angel stepped off the boat and questioned "Does everyone remember the plan?" Everyone nodded, Patrick and Justin staying on the boat while everyone else got off and readied their weapons. They moved as silently as possible, ensuring that they couldn't be heard by any forces. They were able to find a hill that was towards the back of the camp and seemed unguarded since the fight raged harder than they probably believed. Angel and Z-12 looked at each other, communicating almost telepathically and agreeing as Z-12 updated "No need for a distraction. They're too focused on the actual fight to worry about someone attacking from behind."

The weight of the receiver grew heavy in Nickoli's pocket hearing that they weren't actually going to be needed. Angel announced quietly "We're going in. We'll let you know once we're done." The two assassins slipped away from the group and headed into the camp, leaving Lynn, Nickoli and Zver alone at the edge. Lynn turned to Nickoli and questioned "So what are we going to do?" Nickoli pulled the receiver out of his pocket, stating "We wait. If we hear anything from this device, we charge in weapons blazing and torch anything in our path."

O00000O00000O

Angel and Z-12 had an easy time slipping through the camp since it was nearly deserted. It seemed like every soldier, drone and clone they had went straight onto the field and fought until they either died or were captured. Tents were set up to provide temporary quarters, but it looked like they were hardly used. Z-12 looked around and thought _"This is way too easy. Something isn't right."_ Angel slid up to him and whispered "Bro, something isn't right. This place is damn near deserted. We need to watch ourselves."

The two silently drew their blades, Z-12 only using one blade as opposed to two and they continued slinking through the camp. There was a large antenna at the center of the camp that was more than likely the mobile command post, so their targets had to be waiting there. They continued to move unhindered until they reached the tent that had to be the command center. Z-12 stopped and whispered "This isn't right. For a tent to have the all of the higher ups and there are no guards? This is a-." Z-12's sentence was finished by a disturbingly familiar voice, finishing "Trap."

The two turned to see N1ne standing behind them with pistols pointed at their heads, both of them knowing that there was a twisted smile beneath the white mask. He flicked the pistols towards the tent and ordered "Get moving." The two sheathed their weapons and started walking towards the tent, Angel scratching at her collar, tripping the transmitter to Nickoli and telling him to get out of the area. They entered the tent, seeing that it was almost completely empty other than a large pole and a card table with a few chairs. In the chairs was a woman with jet black hair tied back into a tight bun wearing a white business suit and black heels.

She was wearing a dark blue shirt underneath and was currently staring at a hand of cards. The woman across was wearing a white lab coat with black combat boots. Her hair was snow white and she looked like she was starved her skin clung so close to her skull. Her green eyes surveyed the cards in her hand as she smiled and stated "I see the trick worked. I can just feel the power of the Siren from here." Dr. Harloc put her cards on the table and turned towards the new arrivals, her green eyes lighting up like Christmas. Lady Maliwan set her cards down and announced "We figured that you and your friends would try something like this. You kids are bold."

Dr. Harloc reached into one of her coat pockets and pulled out a Siren collar, stating "You are going to put this on and come with us. Do this and we will pull back, leaving the rest of your friends alone." Harloc tossed the collar at Angel, who caught it with a wince since she didn't particularly have fond memories of them. N1ne questioned "What about this one? He seems to be stronger than the other clones, we can use him." Lady Maliwan shook her head and replied "No. He's too close with your target. It will compromise you. Kill him." Z-12 reacted to hearing that, ducking beneath the pistol's barrel and grabbing a sword, swinging it at N1ne and hoping that he would catch the bastard.

N1ne jumped aside and swung his pistol, striking Angel in the back of the head and dropping her. N1ne's reflexes were faster than expected, the elder shooting forward and grabbing Z-12's wrist. Angel looked up from the ground to see N1ne turn Z-12's blade on him and drive it into his chest. Angel felt the same way she did when Nickoli got shot, horribly helpless. Here she was, one of the most powerful warriors in the whole universe and she couldn't help anyone, not her boyfriend and not her brother.

Angel tightened her fist, feeling that same rage boil in her stomach when Nickoli got shot, feeling the power well up inside of her. Her anger was replaced by shock as an ear shattering howl blasted through the tent opening and slamming N1ne into the back. Z-12 hit the ground as N1ne flew into the card table, Lady Maliwan and Dr. Harloc jumping back and pulling weapons. The attacker jumped in, revealing themselves to be Zver, rearing back and making another sonic howl that threw back the two women. Angel was pulled to her feet by someone, that person being Nickoli as she turned to face them.

"Let's go! Lynn is already setting fire to the camp so we have no time." He barked as he ran over to Z-12 and shouldered him, careful not to move the blade in his chest. Angel was feeling a flurry of emotions at the moment, but decided not to act on them since it was an emergency. The group ran out of the tent, seeing the flames rising and hearing Lynn laughing hysterically. Nickoli bellowed "Lynn! We're leaving! Now!" Lynn joined them as they ran through the camp and headed towards the boat, hoping that they could get Z-12 to a doctor before it was too late.

**A/N:** Oh boy, yet another cliffhanger. Let's see how this will play out, well, you readers will. I know everything about this story.

**Deadpool:** He's lying. He doesn't know a damn thing.

**Author:** You bastard. Anyway, PM or review any thoughts comments or concerns. Until next time.

-Chief and Deadpool


	20. Chapter 20: Aftermath

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait. Been busy with the Mass Effect series. Anyway, NEW CHAPTER!

Chapter 20: Aftermath

Angel slammed through the doors of the Crimson City Hospital with Nickoli and Patrick carrying Z-12 between them, the sword still in his stomach. Lynn and Patrick decided to inform Lilith and the other adults of the situation, taking Zver with them so he didn't cause a problem in the city. Angel practically tackled the front desk and barked "We need a doctor! My brother's been stabbed!" The receptionist immediately picked up the phone and called for a doctor while a nurse grabbed a gurney for Z-12. Angel had tears pouring down her face as they carted her brother away, doctors calling for health vials to offset the damage they would do removing the blade.

Angel paced a bit before moving up to Nickoli and barking "What the hell were you thinking!?" Nickoli had an offended look on his face as he replied "I was thinking I needed to save the two of you!"

"You promised me to go when I told you!"

"Did you seriously think I would just leave you and Z-12 behind?"

Angel brought her hands to the side of her head and snapped "How am I supposed to trust you after this!?" Nickoli dragged his hand down his face and replied "Because I'm your boyfriend! No matter how much you threaten to dump me, you… you… cyka!" Zer0, Maya, Krieg, Claptrap and Zver practically barged through the doors of the hospital as Angel slapped Nickoli across the face. Zver immediately jumped between Angel and Nickoli, the cyber stalker protecting Nickoli out of instinct as Claptrap rolled over to Nickoli. "Minion! Commander Lilith requests your presence on the battlefront! She wishes to speak with you."

Nickoli nodded and replied "Thank you Claptrap." He looked back to Angel, who basically snarled "This isn't over." Nickoli simply stared at her for a moment before walking out of the hospital without a word, Claptrap and Zver following him. Krieg was scolding Patrick for going on the mission while Patrick had his head held down in shame like a child would. Zer0 exclaimed "Maya, take Angel home and talk to her. I'm going to check and see if they've taken Z-12 out of surgery." Maya nodded and Zer0 headed to the desk, Maya ordering "Home, now."

Angel started heading home with her mother right behind her, Angel feeling the energy of her anger the entire time. Maya could feel her daughter's energy in multiple different ways; anger, fear and sadness all flowed and twisted together. They finally reached their home, Maya prepared to explode on her daughter when Angel dropped to her knees in the middle of the room and broke into tears. Maya took a deep breath, pushing her anger aside and going to her knees in front of her daughter. She pulled Angel into her shoulder and letting her let everything out.

Angel cried "I don't know what to do Mom, I just don't know. I'm mad at Nickoli for breaking his promise to me. But the only reason Z-12 is still alive is because Nickoli didn't keep his promise." Angel cried some more into her mother's shoulder before grumbling "I just… I just feel like I'm torn in two about this." Maya took a deep breath before she pulled Angel from her shoulder, staring her daughter in the eyes and advising "Sweetie, sometimes what's right is more important than a promise. As for your brother, he's just like your father, a fighter. He'll pull through this, just like your father would." Angel smiled and wiped her eyes off on the back of her hand, sighing "Thanks Mom."

"Oh, and once your brother is out of the hospital, the two of you are _beyond _grounded."

"How bad?"

"You may as well consider this a prison sentence, and I'm positive your father will agree."

Angel took a deep breath and sighed "Yes mother." Maya chuckled "Don't worry. I'm sure all of your friends are going through the same treatment. Now, to your room for the next… we'll start with 8 months until your father gets back with your brother."

O00000O00000O

Zer0 stood outside his son's room in the hospital, watching the doctor perform a few tests before exiting the room. Zer0 continued to stare at his son in the bed as the doctor updated "He's going to be okay, but there were a few complications." Zer0 sighed "What went wrong?"

"We were able to remove the blade, but the sword severed his spine. He still has most of his functions, but… he won't be able to walk ever again."

Zer0 brought his hand to his mouth and let his breath out of his nose, attempting to process what he was just told. _"My son is paralyzed because he tried to stop a war."_ Zer0 thought as he watched his son sleep. He finally took his hand from his mouth and questioned "Can I sit inside the room with him?" The doctor nodded and replied "Of course sir." The doctor left as Zer0 entered the room and pulled up a seat to Z-12's right, sitting down and resting his elbows on his knees, intertwining his fingers and resting his chin on them.

He sat like that for a moment, Z-12 finally starting to come to with a weak smile and a forced "Hey Dad." Zer0 smiled and replied "Hey Z, how are you feeling?"

"Well… if I wasn't feeling great, I wouldn't be doing this."

Z-12 remained lying down, forcing Zer0 to question "What are you doing?" Z-12 groaned "Cartwheels. Am I not doing them?"

"No son, you aren't."

Z-12 let out a breath and groaned "Damn. Hey Dad, why can't I feel my legs?" Zer0 dropped his head and rubbed his neck, sighing as he answered "Because your accident left you paralyzed from the waist down." Z-12 reached out and took his father's hand, assuring him "Don't worry Dad, everything is going to be okay." Zer0 couldn't help but smile at his son's optimism, or maybe it was all the drugs in his system.

"Hey Dad, remember when you asked me if I could live with the man I am?"

"Yes, yes I do son."

"Well, I think-", Z-12 started before something came flying through the window and crashed onto the floor. Z-12 watched as a man that was as tall as his father stood up and brushed himself off, ignoring the shards of glass that protruded from his body. He wore a skin tight red and black suit and carried enough guns to supply an army. He wore a harness that had two pistol holsters on them and two sheathed katanas along with an assault rifle. Two SMGs sat on his thoughts with several ammo pouches along with a few different grenades and throwing knives.

He wore a mask that covered his entire head in red with large black diamonds on his face that lined up with the small white circles that had to be for his eyes. The man threw his arms up and cheered "Hell yes! What a fucking rush!" Zer0 groaned as he stood up "Wade, get out of here. I am in no mood for your bullshit." The man named Wade turned to Zer0 and sighed "Why does that seem to be the phrase of the day?"

"Wade. Leave."

Z-12 questioned "Wade? As in, Uncle Wade?" Wade looked to Z-12, then to Zer0, then back to Z-12, then back to Zer0, then into space (Deadpool: I'm looking at you, readers.) and finally back at Zer0. Wade questioned "Who is this?" Zer0 sighed "This is my son, Z-12. Z, this is your Uncle Wade." Uncle Wade walked over to Z-12 and exclaimed "I didn't know I had a nephew. Anyway, nice to meet you Z-12. I'm your Uncle Wade, but you can call me Deadpool."

Zer0 sighed "What are you even doing here?" Deadpool looked into space as he thought about what he had been doing all morning. He thought about being pulled through the horde of Maliwan, riding one of the drones like a skateboard while Not So Tiny Tina drove an armored Bandit Technical that was painted like something called a Butt Stallion. Deadpool returned to reality and replied "Not important. Anyway, why didn't I know you had a son? I mean, he looks older than Angel so… did you have a kid with another woman!?"

"No, you massive idiot. Z-12 is a clone of me, you were bound to see them out on the Maliwan battlefield."

"Oooooohhh… that makes sense. These shards are getting annoying."

Deadpool started to pull the large glass shards out of him while the smaller ones started to pop out, giving Zer0 an idea. Zer0 questioned "Hey Wade, you and I are the same blood type, correct?" Deadpool nodded and questioned "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Z-12 is in a bit of a situation and he could really use your help. I need some of your blood so I can try and get him to heal."

Deadpool drew one of his throwing knives and was about to stab his hand when Zer0 groaned "A medical transfusion, not a blood pact you idiot!" Deadpool slowly out his knife away with a sad look on his face, groaning "Fine, I guess I'll just…" He reached behind his back and pulled out a packet of blood as he cheered "use this pack I have on me!" Z-12 questioned "Why do you carry around a pack of your own blood?"

"Don't question you elders!"

Zer0 sighed "You'll drive yourself insane trying to figure your Uncle Wade out." Deadpool took the time to hook the pack of blood into the IV, giving his blood to Z-12 in hopes that it would heal his condition. Z-12 took a few deep breaths before slipping into a sleeplike state as Deadpool's blood began to mix with his. Zer0 took a seat and watched his son sleep with a smile, knowing that he was going to be okay. Zer0 sighed "Wade…"

"No. We aren't doing this heartfelt moment."

"Come on Wade."

"No, have you ever known me to do this kind of shit?"

"Well, there was the time with Lilith when-"

Deadpool pointed at him and growled "Don't mention _that_… EVER. I was just here to help save my nephew. That's it." Zer0 stood up and held his arms out, gesturing for a hug, so Deadpool responded "No."

"Come on."

"Not happening."

"You sure?"

Deadpool pulled a pistol and placed the barrel against Zer0's forehead, growling "Abso-fucking-lutely." Zer0 chuckled and sat down, sighing "I'll send out the call that he's going to be okay." Deadpool crossed his arms and replied "As long as no one else tries to hug me, I'll be fine."

"Maya will probably try, and I'm sure Angel will too."

"Fan-fucking-tastic."

O00000O00000O

Z-12 slowly began to wake up as his body adjusted to his new mix in his blood, eyes nearly blinded against the fluorescent lights of the hospital room. He was barely awake when he felt someone jump onto his, Angel's voice cheering "Z! You're alive!" Z-12 weakly patted his sister's back as he groaned "It doesn't make it easier to breathe when you're on top of me." Angel got off of her brother, only to be swarmed by his mother, who cried "Oh! My baby boy!" She had her arms wrapped around his neck and kissed the top of his head as she cried the same phrase over and over.

"I'm fine Mom. Uncle Wade saved me." Z-12 updated. Deadpool groaned "Why did you have to say that?" Maya immediately went to Deadpool and practically cried "Thank you, thank you so much Wade."

"Please don't. Your husband already tried to get emotional with me already and that didn't work out too well for him."

Maya decided against the hug and wiped her eyes, returning to her son's side with her husband and daughter. Z-12 turned his head towards Deadpool and complimented "Nice swords." Deadpool nodded and replied "Thanks."

"You any good with them?"

"Listen here you little shit."

Deadpool was cut off as Lynn and Nickoli walked in with Lilith behind them, Nickoli and Angel avoiding each other's gazes. Lynn and Z-12 did their own handshake, Lynn exclaiming "It's good to see you back with the land of the living." Z-12 sighed "Great to still be here." The rest of the group began to file in, minus Zver and Claptrap, and General Axton along with Krieg joined them, as well as the three clones. Everyone congratulated Z-12 on surviving and thanking Deadpool for stepping in and saving his nephew, Deadpool taking a spot on the other side of the assassin family.

Everyone was smiling until their ECHOs began to ring, answering bringing up a feed of Dr. Harloc with Lady Maliwan bound and gagged in a chair behind her. Angel had a look that was a mix of fear and rage until Nickoli put a hand on her shoulder, which seemed to calm her down a bit. The doctor smiled her skeletal grin and announced "Hello to all Crimson Raiders and Maliwan personnel, from this point on I will be running this show." Dr. Harloc turned and put a bullet to Lady Maliwan's head, the president of the corporation's eyes going wide with fear as the mad doctor pulled the trigger. Harloc set the pistol off screen and continued "And to end this feeble minded war, which I will win with a simple passcode. To all Zer0 clones, Passcode 21347… Double Zer0."

All of the clones, minus Z-12 seemed to falter before standing straight up, their eyes now a blood red rather than blue. The all grabbed their weapons and pulled them out, seeming like they were prepared to start gunning anyone down. Zer0 quickly grabbed his blade and practically sliced one clone in half while Maya Phase Locked another clone and threw him out the already broken window. One clone had a gun to Angel's head and was about to pull the trigger, but Z-12 grabbed one of Deadpool's throwing blades and threw it into the clone's eye. Through the confusion, Lilith pulled one of Deadpool's pistols and placed it on the side of Z-12's head.

Everyone was frozen in place, except for Angel, whose tattoos were a nearly blinding white as her fist clenched and began to develop a thin coat of ice.

**A/N: **Well now, hasn't this been eventful? PM or review any thoughts comments or concerns. Until next update.

-Chief


	21. Chapter 21: Clone War

Chapter 21: The Clone War

The city and its surrounding area was in complete chaos as the Zer0 clones began to attack anything that moved, including its allied Maliwan forces. The hospital room where Z-12 was no different as Commander Lilith had a pistol aimed at Z-12's head while Angel looked like she was about to turn her into a Siren popsicle. Nickoli and Lynn stood on both sides of Lilith, doing their best to try and deescalate the situation. "If he was going to turn against us, he already would have." Nickoli urged. Lynn added "He's on our side Lil, he isn't going to fight us."

Lilith maintained her iron grip on the pistol and responded "But I'm not going to take any chances with this clone going rogue." She showed no signs of letting up, so Angel took action and threw her hands up. She concentrated her anger on the gun, freezing it into a useless block of cold metal. Lilith immediately turned towards Angel and snarled "What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Angel stepped up to Lilith, snarling back "Protecting my brother, you bitch."

"There is an army of him out there attacking us, and you want to protect the one that's made its deepest way into our ranks?"

Angel was about to respond when Brick came over Lilith's ECHO, shouting "Lil! The clones are tearing through Maliwan!" Lilith disregarded Angel for a second, giving Maya a chance to calm her daughter down, and answered her ECHO "What are you talking about?"

"The clones are attacking anything that's moving! I'm pulling the troops back across the bridge!"

"Alright. Bunker down in the city and prepare for attack."

"You got it."

Lilith hung up her ECHO and updated "The clones are currently attacking the Maliwan forces. Our troops have been pulled back for safety but if it comes to worst case scenario then we'll have to blow the bridge." Lilith was about to say something else when her ECHO started going off again, the Commander appearing increasingly annoyed with the day so far. She picked her ECHO up again and questioned "Who is it?" Everyone knew the boisterous voice that blasted out of the ECHO Lilith now held at arm's length; Mister Torgue High Five Flexington. Mr. Torgue bellowed "HIGH THERE LILITH! IT LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE HAVING SOME MOTHER F**KING TROUBLE! AND BEING THE BADASS MOTHER F**KER I AM, I'VE DECIDED TO COME HELP!"

Lilith continued holding her ECHO as far away as possible and questioned "How exactly are you going to help Torgue?"

"BY DOING SOMETHING MOTHER F**KING BADASS LIKE THIS!"

The sound of explosions in the distance nearly shook the city into the sea as it went on for nearly a minute. Mordecai came over the ECHO and questioned "Um, why did the entire battlefield just become a crater? Who the hell authorized an ordinance drop?" Brick came back over and laughed "That was badass! I love it!" Lilith looked out the window and saw the massive smoke cloud from Mr. Torgue's ordinance drop and sigh "Torgue, you crazy mother fucker." Torgue came over the ECHO and air guitared "MEDELYMEDELYMEDELEYWOOOWOOOWOWOW! MOTHER F**KING MASSIVE ROLLING THUNDER! THAT SHOULD GIVE YOU SOME TIME TO PREPARE! TORGUE OUT!"

Zer0 chuckled "Good old Torgue." Everyone took a moment to take a breath from all of the excitement, but it was short lived when Mordecai came over the ECHO and updated "Uh, Lil, we got problems."

"What kind of problems?"

"Those clones are getting up. Looks like they used the Maliwan forces as shields against the blast, and they're heading towards the city."

"Fuck. Do what you need to do. Give Brick as much time and leeway as you can."

"You got it."

Lilith hung up her ECHO and Maya urged "We have to get down there to help! We can't just leave our friends and soldiers down there on their own." Zer0 sat down, setting his helmet on the stand next to Z-12's bed, and exclaimed "I'm not going out there." Lilith questioned with an irritated tone "What do you mean?"

"I'm not going out there to kill my own blood."

"I'm sorry but you aren't getting a choice in this. You're going."

Zer0 looked at her, blue eyes giving a near freezing look as he repeated "I'm not going." Lilith and Zer0 started arguing, nearly a screaming match when Deadpool took Zer0's seat, sighing "Look at those two go. Just like an old married couple, and they aren't even dating." Z-12 looked around the room, seeing all the turmoil that the clones, his brothers were causing. Z-12 lowered his head, thinking about what could possibly be done next when an idea suddenly struck him. Z-12 grabbed Zer0's helmet from the stand and Deadpool's teleporter, teleporting out of the bed and into the hallway.

Surprise had taken everyone, freezing them in place except for Lynn, who saw him grab the helmet and teleporter. She shot into the hallway as Z-12 took off, Lynn hoping that she could stop Z-12 from doing anything stupid. Z-12 sprinted and used Deadpool's teleporter to take him to Zer0's home, hoping to find some weapons he could use. Luckily, he found the family gun locker unlocked and open since the war snuck up on them, so locking seemed like one of the last things to think about. He found two purple rarity Vladof pistols with enough ammo for the both of them.

Unfortunately, Lynn had probably predicted where he was going and ran in, seeing him arm himself to the teeth. She stood in the door way and urged "Don't do this Z." He ignored her as he started to load the pistols.

"Think about what you're doing. You're going to get yourself killed."

Z-12 still ignored her.

"Z, you still have a family that loves you and friends that care about you. Don't throw everything away."

Z-12 finished arming himself and slipped the helmet over his head, pushing past her without a word and headed towards the battlefield. Knowing why he was born, why he was made, was tearing him apart on the inside… and he was going to solve this issue once and for all.

O00000O00000O

Angel sat in the hallway while the adults argued about what they were going to do next. Patrick, Justin and Nickoli went to find something to eat while Angel sat and thought about everything that had happened. She had no idea how long she was sitting there, but it must've been a while since Nickoli held a sandwich in front of her. "You need to eat something, you haven't eaten all day." Nickoli stated as Angel took the sandwich and sat next to her. Angel unwrapped the ham sandwich and took a bite as Nickoli put a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her.

Angel took a bite of her sandwich, happy to finally have something in her stomach. Nickoli kept his hand on her shoulder as he ate his own sandwich, staying completely silent to leave Angel to her thoughts. It was a silent few minutes before Angel muttered "Thanks." Nickoli finished his sandwich and replied "Anytime." There was a silence between the two of them, a sort of uncomfortable silence since neither of them knew what they were to each other.

Angel decided to risk it and wrapped her arms around Nickoli's neck, burying her face into his shoulder. Nickoli responded by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her as close as he could. Angel finally exclaimed "You know, I can never fully trust you since you went back on your promise." Nickoli took a deep breath and sighed "I know."

"But I want to thank you… for everything else."

Nickoli smiled as he started to stroke the back of her head, replying "I love you Angel." Angel lifted her head from his shoulder, revealing her wide smile as she said "I love you too Nickoli." Angel closed her eyes and leaned in for a kiss when Lilith nearly screamed "What the hell is going on out there?!" The two looked back into the room to see all of the adults gathered by the window and Lilith with her ECHO in her hand. The two ran in and squeezed past the adults to see more explosions going off in the distance and Lilith questioning "Talk to me Brick! What's going on out there?"

Brick replied "I have no idea Lilith! Someone shot past us and just started tearing through the clones. I thought it was Pool since he's teleporting everywhere." Deadpool laughed and answered "Please, things would go to hell in a handbasket much quicker if I was out there." Angel saw the battle going on and muttered "Z-12."

"You think so? Damn, you sure he's a complete clone of you, Z? I mean, he's clearly a badass like me, so maybe he's a clone of me!"

Lilith groaned "And that's what we need. More Deadpools." Angel slipped out of the room and started heading for the exit when Nickoli caught up with her. "Where are you going?" Nickoli questioned as he caught her in the lobby. Angel spun and answered "To help Z-12. I know that's him out there and I have to help him."

"Angel, Z-12 is in over his head. You could get killed trying to help him!"

"I have to try! It's what family does."

Nickoli held his hands by his head with a frustrated look, then he took a deep breath to calm himself down. He exclaimed calmly "Then I'm coming with you."

"No. I have to do this by myself. I can handle this."

Nickoli dropped his hands and groaned "Alright, just stay safe." Angel quickly moved up to him and pecked his lips, replying "I always do." Before Nickoli could say anything, she darted out of the hospital towards the battlefield to try and save her brother. She made it to the frontline at the end of the bridge, easily running past the soldiers since they weren't paying attention to what was behind them. Angel was in a dead sprint as she hit the charred ruins of the battlefield, Maliwan soldier remains and drone scrap metal littered the field, but was stood out was the bright red of blood from the clones. Angel slowly moved through the field of ruin until she saw the only living thing in the entire area, her brother.

He was kneeling on the ground, their father's helmet sitting next to him as he looked down at his hands that were soaked in the blood of their brothers. Angel started walking towards him when he clenched his hands and barked "Stay away from me Angel! Just… stay away…" Angel stopped, but showed no signs of leaving as she questioned "Z, do you have any idea what you've done?"

"I *sniff* I know what I did Angel… and there's only one thing left to do."

Angel watched as he reached into a pocket and pulled out a small silver cylinder with a red top; a detonator. That's when Angel noticed that Z-12's jacket had two bricks of C4 attached to it, probably from a demolition team from Maliwan's ruins. Angel felt ice cold fear, fear that chilled _her_ to the bone as she begged "Oh god… don't do this Z. Please, please don't do this. I can't lose you." She could see Z-12 shaking as tears fell from his face "Don't you get it Angel? I'm expendable… I'M AN EXPENDABLE PIECE OF SHIT!"

Angel moved quickly, sliding to her knees right in front of him as she responded "Not to me. Not to our family and not to our friends. Don't do this to us, to yourself. Don't add to the pain our family has already had to deal with."

"I don't have a family, Angel. I'm not your brother… I don't belong here anymore."

Angel could see that she wasn't getting through to him, so she reached out and wrapped her hand around the detonator and froze it to inoperability. Then, before Z-12 could pull anything else, she struck him in the side of the neck, knocking him unconscious. He fell forward and Angel pulled him into her shoulder, whimpering "I'm taking you home, brother. Even if you think you don't belong there." Angel then shouldered her unconscious brother, grabbed their father's helmet and started heading back to the city.

O00000O00000O

Angel finally returned with Z-12 and put him right back in the hospital bed where he was nearly an hour earlier. She returned Zer0's helmet and Uncle Wade's teleportation device, Deadpool grumbling "This is the thanks I get for helping out a friend." Angel chuckled "No, it's what happens when you help out family."

"True. You're alright kiddo. Until next time."

Deadpool gave a two fingered salute before teleporting out the window he had previously broken and probably crashing on the ground. Zer0 set the helmet aside and growled "This ends now." Lilith turned to Zer0 and questioned "Oh, _now_ you want to fight."

"Yes, because they've taken this too far. I'm done playing Maliwan's game, now they'll play by _our_ rules. One final strike, end all of this madness."

"Alright, I'll rally the troops and get the kids somewhere they won't interfere."

"No, they've proven they won't sit on the sidelines. I say they come with us and help stop this madness."

Lilith bit her lip as she thought about it, finally agreeing "Alright. No point in arguing. I'll get everyone together to let you update everyone." Lilith turned and left, clearly unhappy that the situation hadn't ended the way she had predicted. Zer0 took a seat to Z-12's left with Maya by Zer0's side and Angel on the opposite of Z-12. Z-12 slowly regained consciousness, finding that he was tied to the bed, probably so he couldn't pull another stunt like he had earlier. Zer0 slid up to him and sighed "Son."

Z-12 immediately responded "I'm not your son, Zer0."

"Son or not, you're still my blood, and I will protect you no matter what."

Z-12 remained silent, Maya taking over and exclaiming "Sweetie, I'm sorry for what you saw, but you have to understand… we care about you. Here's a question for you; do you think you're tough?" Z-12 rolled his head towards her and answered "I try my best, Maya."

"Well, from what I've seen in my life, tough people are always mad and strong. But in my opinion, people who admit they're sad are a lot tougher. It's okay to feel this way, but please, let it out for us. That's what family is for."

Z-12 rolled his head back up and stared at the ceiling as tears began to pour out of his eyes. Angel put a hand on his forearm, assuring "We love you, bro." Z-12 blurted as the flood of tears still poured from his face "You're the only family I have left. I love you guys!" Angel and Maya undid the straps on Z-12, the crying clone throwing his arms around them and pulling them close as he continued to cry. After Z-12 finished pouring his heart out, Zero updated Z-12 on what the next move was.

Angel questioned "Are you sure about this Dad? I mean, after our last few runs…" Zer0 smiled and assured "No matter what the plan is, I'm sure you kids would have your own plan to join in. But I have something for the both of you." Zer0 digistructed two helmets into his hands, Disharm0ny and Gh0st, and exclaimed "These are for you. I figure if you two want to act like assassins, might as well wear the appropriate gear for it." The two took their helmets, Angel taking Disharm0ny and Z-12 taking Gh0st, as Zer0 exclaimed "Now, let's get everyone ready for this one last mission."

**A/N:** There's another chapter down! What will Zer0's final assault plan be? Stay tuned and find out! Special thanks to Dr. Archangel and cmech for writing the skeleton while I just fill in the blanks. You two rock.

-Chief


	22. Chapter 22: The Final Assault

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait everybody, but the wait is now over! NEW CHAPTER!

Chapter 22: The Final Assault

Angel and Z-12 made their way towards the Crimson Raider HQ, both with their helmets that they received from their father on. Angel wore the Disharm0ny helmet, the lights appearing blue, while Z-12 wore the Gh0st helmet, no lights appearing on the helmet. The two easily made it past the front door and headed to the briefing room they had gone to far too many times for their young lives. All of the Vault Hunter parents as well as their children were already in the room, along with the leaders of the Crimson Raiders. Nickoli was the first to see the newcomers, a look of surprise on his face when he saw Angel and her new helmet.

Everyone else saw the duo, commenting that the helmets fit them and they were impressed. Angel took a seat next to Nickoli, taking his hand as he complimented "The helmet… looks good." Angel turned her head towards him, a heart emoji appearing on her helmet, similar to how her father's would. Zer0 stepped up to the front of the room as the projector showed a Maliwan building out in the Arid Nexus that used to belong to Hyperion before the company fell apart. "This is Maliwan's last known outpost, all others have fallen under our control." Zer0 updated.

"We've had the station under surveillance when the war broke out, and this is where we tracked N1ne and Dr. Harloc. Here is what we know, the Maliwan forces are horribly damaged and they no longer have the clones to fight for them. All they have is the drones and the Elementals, so this will be their final push, and we all know a predator is its most dangerous when it is backed into a corner. We will breach here, at the front door. From there, we will each break off into teams and search for our main targets; Harloc and N1ne.

"This will not be an easy mission. We will take loses, but it will be worth it when we finally stand victorious over Maliwan. That is all that I have, gather your gear and prepare for the assault." Zer0 stepped away, allowing Commander Lilith to take over, basically repeating "You head the man! Gear up! You have two hours." The group dispersed, Nickoli tagging along with Angel with her father's permission. The family made it to their home, everyone taking a moment to mentally prepare themselves. Zer0 excused himself to his room, returning a moment later with two stealth suits similar to his own.

"I figured, if you two are going to have the helmets, might as well have the entire set up." Zer0 chuckled as he handed the suits to his kids. "Oh my god! I can't believe it! Thank you Dad!" Angel squealed as her helmet displayed "!" Angel inspected her suit, seeing it was missing an arm, specifically her Siren arm. Zer0 sighed "I've watched you kids grow, and it breaks my heart how fast you've grown up. But I know, deep in, not only my heart but your mother's too, that you're ready for this." Maya stood up, leaning against her husband and added "Just know kids, that no matter what happens, we're proud of you."

"Now, unless you have anything for us, we're going to spend some private time with each other."

"We promise to keep it down."

Zer0 and Maya promptly left the kids in the family room for their own room, Maya giggling as the door closed. Angel stood up and announced "I'm going to go try my suit on." She took Nickoli's hand and practically dragged him into her room, Z-12 commenting "We have somewhere to be in a few hours." Angel closed the door and set Nickoli on the edge of her bed, Nickoli looking slightly nervous. "Um, why am I in here?" Nickoli questioned nervously as Angel removed her helmet.

Angel brushed some of her hair behind her head and answered "I want a second opinion to see if the suit does me justice." Angel gripped the bottom of her shirt, questioning "Do you want to be that second opinion?" Nickoli slowly nodded his head, removing his own jacket as Angel pulled her shirt off. Nickoli couldn't help but stare at his shirtless girlfriend since he hadn't seen her this way before. Nickoli reached out, placing his hands on her hips and pulled her close, pressing his forehead to the center of her chest.

Angel was by no means blessed, maybe a high A cup at best, but that was never a concern for Nickoli. He pressed his lips to her skin, finding it slightly chilled to the touch, but that was probably because of her inherent ice abilities. Angel wrapped her arms around Nickoli, stroking the back of his head as she felt his lips on her body. Nickoli took control of the situation, pulling her onto her bed and positioning himself over her. Angel brought her arms back up and wrapped them around her neck, staring deep into his brown and mechanical eyes.

Nickoli smiled as he sat up and pulled off his shirt, allowing Angel to run her hands up and down his chest and stomach. Nickoli retreated from her touch slightly, chuckling "Your hands are cold." Angel giggled as she replied "Then come here and let me warm them up." Nickoli came back down to Angel, wrapping their arms around each other and pressed their lips together. Nickoli broke the kiss and exclaimed "I love you Angel."

"I love you too Nickoli." Angel responded before planting her lips back on his. The two remained together until it was time for them to go, Z-12 knocking on the door and calling "Come on you too. Get dressed. It's time to go." The two separated, Angel, still in her bra and pants, sighed "I wish we had more time." Nickoli sat up, wrapping an arm around her and responding "We'll have more time after all of this is over."

"I bet. I better get the suit on."

Angel stood up as Nickoli grabbed his shirt, Angle starting to remove her pants so she could get the suit on. Nickoli sat on the edge of the bed with his arms in his shirt as he watch Angel drop her pants and grab her suit. He was practically mesmerized by Angel's figure as she stepped into the suit and slid it up, the tight suit hugging her features very well. Angel turned to Nickoli and questioned "Well? What do you think?" Her suit was nearly the same as her father's, but hers was mainly a dark blue with black secondary color.

Nickoli unconsciously commented "You are so hot." Angel blushed as she started to tie her hair back and replied "Why thank you." Nickoli stood up, putting his shirt on as he chuckled "That was meant to come out a bit more… tactfully."

"Don't worry Nicki, I'll take the compliment."

Angel grabbed the helmet and slid it on as Nickoli walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Nickoli sighed "Just be safe. I can't lose you." Angel chuckled "Says the guy who took a bullet for me."

"Still. Just… promise me you'll come out alive."

"I will. We all will, Nicki."

The two finally left the room, seeing Z-12 and Zer0 in their respective suits and Maya in her old Vault Hunting suit with her long azure hair tied back. The group headed out, meeting with the rest of the group in the deployment area. Brick had supplied many buzzards to make the trip as short as possible, and give them the element of surprise. Everyone boarded the buzzards and took off, ready to end the fight that had plagued them for so long. The ride was only an hour long, and the fight started almost immediately as they landed. Zer0 and Mordecai were dropped on the top of the old pipeline and started sniping the drones that began to pour from the front door.

Axton threw his turrets and Justin tossed his Battle Borak, the turret trio starting to unload rounds while the father and son blasted assault rifle rounds. Krieg and Patrick each drew their melee weapons and began wailing on the drones, the metal either tearing from Krieg's axe or buckling under Patrick's asp. Nickoli took more of an assault approach and swapped his hands to his blaster and rapid fire cannons, obliterating drones with the blaster cannon and suppressing the rest with his rapid fire cannon. Brick joined into the fight, his fists smashing the drones to pieces like they were paper. Maya and Lilith worked in sync with one another, Maya Phase Locking drones and pulling all of them close to one another and the Lilith exiting Phase Walk and blasting them to either pieces or ashes.

Lynn took a large amount of joy in turning the Maliwan drones into piles of bubbling slime as she blasted them with caustic jets. Gaige had summoned Deathtrap, who started to claw and crush through the drones while Gaige started unloading rounds from her Shock SMG. Zver ran through the drones, clamping down on the extremities or using his Sonic Howl to scramble the drone's systems. The foot soldiers of the Crimson Raiders would pick off any stragglers that the Vault Hunters and their kids would miss, easily giving them access to the Maliwan facility.

Axton and Patrick took the lead and started moving down the white hallway when Dr. Harloc came over the station intercom. Harloc laughed "Well, well, well. Looks like the Raiders have found us. Oh how we've been waiting for you. N1ne has been waiting for this very show down. I'll tell you this now, when you make it to the main room, there will be two doors you may choose. The left will take you to me, while the right will take you to N1ne. Oh, and so the rest of you aren't bored…" The group went through the doors at the end of the hallway to see a large room that resembled a hanger, but housed a large number of drones, along with the four Elementals. The Crimson Raiders began to flood the hanger and clash with the drones and Elementals, bullets, rockets and elemental abilities began to fly through the air and slam into each other.

Zer0 grabbed Z-12's arm and exclaimed "Z-12, let's go. We're going after N1ne and ending this." Z-12 was about to respond when Angel exclaimed "I'm going if you're going after N1ne."

"This is between us, Angel. N1ne has attacked me and Z-12 before, and we're going to finish this."

Maya came up behind Angel and reported "Lilith, Lynn and I are going after Harloc. Angel, we want you to be there." Angel was about to argue with her mother when Maya reminded "All of this began with her and her twisted experiments. We're going to finish this." Angel looked to the side like she was thinking, then responded "Okay. Dad, Z-12, come back alive and make sure that bastard N1ne doesn't." The two groups split off, leaving the bulk of the force to deal with the drones and the Elementals. Nickoli went through the hanger, blasting drones with one hand while putting others on edge with his rapid fire cannon.

Nickoli's attacks were suddenly halted when he took a bolt of lightning straight to the chest, knocking him flat on his back. Nickoli sat up and saw Electro, who was generating electricity in the palms of his hands with a wicked smile on his face. Nickoli scowled and snarled "You mother fucker." Electro laughed "Oh yeah, I remember you Metal. You were the little shit with the lasers in his arms."

"I got a few more tricks up my sleeve."

Nickoli immediately raised his blaster cannon arm and fired, blasting Electro in the chest and sending him flying. Nickoli slowly brought himself to his feet and gathered himself as Electro did the same, only with a pissed off homicidal look in his eyes. Electro generated more electricity in his hands and threw a bolt of lightning at Nickoli, who rolled to the side to dodge it. Nickoli raised his rapid fire arm and started unloading rounds at Electro, who ducked and rolled to dodge the rounds and threw bolt after bolt to put Nickoli on the defensive. Nickoli continued his charge, but then swapped to his blaster arm, throwing Electro off his strategy.

Nickoli blasted the ground in front of Electro, tripping him as Nickoli pulled back and clocked Electro in the face. Unfortunately, Electro recovered quickly and delivered a quick strike straight into Nickoli's side, sending a shock through Nickoli's entire body. Nickoli stumbled, allowing Electro to land two more shocking punches before he was able to do anything. Electro was about to throw another punch when Nickoli quickly swapped to his rapid fire cannon and started unloaded rounds into Electro's stomach. Electro was able to take the rounds before Nickoli charged Electro, planting his blaster cannon into his stomach and started firing round after round until there was a massive hole in Electro's stomach.

Nickoli tossed Electro's corpse to the side, grumbling "Fuck you." An ear shattering screech filled the hanger as Nickoli saw Zver charge through the drones, obviously on the hunt for something big. Zver scanned the battle filled hanger, finding the scent of the one that nearly killed him. Zver would tackle and tear apart any drone in his path, but his main target what the Man of Fire. Zver tackled a drone to the ground and was about to bite its head off when the familiar stench of the Man of Fire floated into his nostrils.

Zver put the thumb of his wing on the drone's head as he searched for the scent, crushing the drone's head. Zver scanned until he finally locked in on the red haired man, who was currently burning the friendly men in the red armor. Zver lowered himself to the ground, activating his camouflage ability, slowly making his way towards the Man of Fire. He was unaware as Zver crept up behind him, and then spun, slamming his tail into the Man of Fire's back and sent him flying. His camouflage broke and Zver snarled as the Man of Fire stood up.

The Man of Fire cocked his head to the side and questioned "Don't I know you? Yeah! You're that big ass stalker from the city! I thought I fried you." Zver ended the Man of Fire's rant and delivered a Sonic Howl, sending him flying once again, along with a few drones and a friendly red man. Once the Man of Fire hit the ground, Zver took off towards him, not allowing him to get the chance to fight back since the last time he did, he had nearly died. Sadly, the Man of Fire was able to recover and fired a column of flames at Zver, the Cyber Stalker just barely avoiding the blast.

The Man of Fire rolled as Zver came down onto him, dodging the more than likely fatal strike and fired another column, nailing the stalker in the side. Zver rolled with the hit, taking away some of the damage, but still feeling the heat of the blast heating his metal bits and burning his skin. Zver turned and sent out another Sonic Howl, but the Man of Fire was able to dodge it this time, throwing a fireball instead of a column of flames. Zver jumped over the fireball, and once he landed, he lunged at the Man of Fire, slamming his head into the Man of Fire's stomach, knocking him onto his back. Zver jumped again, his thumb pressed against his chest, Zver smiling darkly as he savored his revenge.

His moment was cut short as the Man of Fire pulled his legs back and delivered a dual fire kick to Zver's stomach that sent the Stalker flying. Zver did a back flip before landing and uttering another Sonic Howl, sending the Man of Fire flying once again. Zver didn't allow him to get up again, so he charged him and pounced on him again. The Man of Fire was about to throw another fire when Zver reared back and started a long Sonic Howl a few inches from his face, the Man of Fire screaming in agony. The continued to scream until the Man of Fire's eyes rolled into the back of his head and blood began to leak out of his nose and ears.

The Man of Fire finally stopped screaming, and also stopped moving and breathing, Zver raising his head into the air and howled in victory that his vengeance had finally come. Patrick stood towards the back and was picking off drones while his Battle Borak ran through the crowd, turret unloading and hardened metal slammed into the drones. Justin continued to shoot until he spotted the caustic Elemental, Chem, melting down any Crimson Raider he came across. Justin could see the wounds on his body, so he figured that his shield was down and took a shot at his leg. Chem dropped down to one leg, cursing as Justin vaulted over his cover and moved towards him.

Chem attempted to get up, but Justin put another bullet into the other leg, Chem screaming in pain. Justin stood in front of Chem, who had a furious sneer on his face as he questioned "What are you going to do kid?" Chem spat at Justin's feet and continued "You gonna kill me? You ain't got the-." Justin cut him off as he raised his rifle and put a bullet through Chem's head, his brains flying out the back of his head. Justin immediately felt his stomach turn as he looked at the gray matter that covered the floor, so he turned and tossed whatever he had in his stomach.

After he had his moment, he looked up and saw Mr. Krieg and Mr. Brick fighting Slag, the slag Elemental. Well, fighting was the wrong word since Krieg had slag's arms and Brick had his legs, and the two were currently pulling away from each other. Justin turned away as he heard Slag's bloody screams suddenly end, Justin returning to his cover and taking a moment to collect himself before returning to the fight.

O00000O00000O

Zer0 and Z-12 moved down the long hallway, expecting heavy resistance but receiving none, which was odd. The assassin duo finally reached the door and it opened, revealing a large white empty room with N1ne sitting cross legged in the center of it with his sword in his lap. N1ne slowly raised his white cowl covered head and chuckled "So the two of you finally show yourselves. So, you're the one who killed all of the clones?" N1ne slowly rose to his feet and complimented "You really are strong, Zer0.12." Z-12's grip on his blades tightened as N1ne continued "You know, I never thought I'd say this to a clone but… I helped create you, for that is why I look at you with so much pride."

Z-12 snapped "You used my brother's like puppets!"

"Yes, we did, but I'm not the one who killed them."

Zer0 had finally heard enough from N1ne, declaring "Enough, N1ne. You've tortured and harmed my family, and that ends today." N1ne chuckled and shook his head "You really should've joined us Zer0. We could've been great, but let's end this idle chat and do what we intend to." All three assassins took a fighting stance, each of them waiting for the other to make the first move. Z-12 was the first, darting towards N1ne with Zer0 right behind him, the three blades prepared to overpower the single fighter. Z-12 made the first strike, swinging a blade from the side, but N1ne was fast in his old age and not only deflected the blow, but knocked the blade out of Z-12's hand.

Z-12 was thrown off by the sudden move and faltered a bit, allowing N1ne to deliver a swift kick to his stomach, dropping him to the ground. N1ne quickly grabbed Z-12's fallen blade and blocked Zer0's onslaught of attacks, even though he was forced to take a few steps back. Z-12 was able to recover and join the attacks, N1ne having to remain on the defensive as attack after attack simply barraged him. N1ne laughed "You haven't slowed a bit, but I've only gotten better!" N1ne suddenly switched to an attack position, delivering his own attacks and putting the Zer0 assassins on the defensive.

Z-12 dodged a swing and swung for N1ne's legs, striking him just above the knee and forcing him down, but his attacks didn't' stop. N1ne swung his busted leg and swept Z-12's legs from beneath him, Z-12 lucky to catch his fall and jump away from the fight. N1ne continued to swing and caught Zer0 under his chin, knocking him onto his back after the nasty uppercut. Zer0 rolled with the fall and stopped in a crouching position, ready to get back into the fight as N1ne landed on his feet with both blades in hand. Z-12 and Zer0 charged once more, delivering another blade storm that forced N1ne into the defensive, but changed once again.

The entire fight was a flurry of blades and sparks as the metals collided, Zer0 and Z-12 clearly beginning to tire while N1ne showed no signs of slowing down. "You're slowing down Zer0! Age finally getting the better of you?" N1ne mocked as he parried a blow and then cut Zer0's arm. Zer0 recoiled from the blow, but didn't let up as he responded "One thing hasn't changed with you, old friend. You're still cocky!" Zer0 parried a blow, leaving N1ne wide open, and then drove his blade into N1ne's stomach. N1n3 gasped as his blades fell from his hands, forced to lean against Zer0 as he slowly began to feel his life drain away.

N1ne weakly exclaimed "You were always a fool Zer0. You can kill me if you want…but you'll never find the rest of the clones." Zer0 had heard enough from N1ne, he pulled his blade out of N1ne's stomach and then drove it through his heart, killing him. Zer0 slowly pulled his blade out of N1ne's chest, the white clad assassin falling to the ground with a dull thud, leaving only the faint sounds of gunfire in the background. Z-12 quietly called "Dad, what he said…" Zer0 interrupted as he sheathed his blade "I know, son. But right now we have larger concerns. We'll start looking once all of this is finished."

"Right. We should get out there to help."

Z-12 picked up his blade and the two returned to the main hanger to help with the remaining drones.

O00000O00000O

The group of Sirens Moved down their hall, Angel ready to confront to woman who caused so many issues for everyone. Lilith used her Phase Walk ability to shoot forward and blasted the door open, sending it flying into the laboratory that Dr. Harloc stood in. Angel drew her digistruct blade while Lynn coated her left hand in fire and her right hand in acid, Lilith and Maya both drawing their SMGs and pointing them straight at Harloc. Harloc dropped a needle and laughed "Do you really think you've won? This will _not_ end here." Lilith stepped forward and replied "That's what you think, Harloc. This is where it ends for you."

"I don't think so, Commander. You've forgotten about my little pet project."

"What? The Synthetic Siren?"

Harloc turned around, Angel immediately seeing that Harloc looked… revitalized. Her skin no longer clung to her face and her hair no longer looked brittle, she looked like a healthy woman. Harloc proclaimed proudly "Oh yes. After so much work and experimenting, I've finally finished the Synthetic Siren, and she is stronger than any of you could hope to be." Lynn snarled "Well? Where is she? Where is this trump card you've been saving?"

"Why, you're looking at her."

Harloc raised her arms and then threw them down, a wave of power blasting all of them, sending all of the lab equipment flying as a pair of Black Siren wings unfurled behind her. "I _am_ the Synthetic Siren!" Harloc exclaimed as she took a step forward. "Everything I've worked on, every experiment I've performed, every _life_ I've taken, has all led up to this point." The Sirens and Lynn rose from the ground, shocked that Harloc had finally done the impossible, creating a Synthetic Siren. Lynn's shock wore off faster than everyone else's, the girl throwing a fireball as she screamed "I don't care what you are bitch! You'll pay for everything you've done!" The fireball flew at an alarming speed towards the doctor, who merely pulled an arm across her body and then back handed the fireball with a smug smile on her face.

Lynn's rage got the better of her as she charged and threw a ball of acid and then a lightning bolt, the Synth Siren jumping to the side as the lab table behind her was destroyed. Lilith and Maya both started to fire SMG rounds at Harloc, the doctor caught off guard by the sudden gunfire. Harloc held up her hand and generated an electric field that stopped the bullets in place while she raised her other hand and a column of flames flew from her palm and slammed into Lynn. The Girl of Every Element flew back and slammed into a fallen table, provoking Angel to charge forward with her blade at her side. She remained calm and focused on her target, taking in all of her training her father had taught her.

Angel slid around Harloc's barrier so her back was exposed, ready for the killing blow when Harloc flicked her free hand, a wall of ice developing between her and Angel. Harloc laughed "Do not think I have forgotten about you, Ice Child." Harloc snapped her fingers and massive spikes shot out of the wall, Angel narrowly avoiding the spikes that were meant to impale her. This act caused Maya to stop her gunfire and Phase Lock Harloc, but it didn't lift her into the air and hold her in place, but only cause her to falter a bit as the elements had little effect on her. Harloc delivered a devilish smile to Maya as she stomped her foot, sending a line of ice spikes at her, forcing Maya and Lilith to dodge and end their barrage of bullets.

Lynn had finally pulled herself from the table and saw the havoc that Dr. Harloc had caused, so she threw a large blast of slag at the Synth Siren, hoping to cause a bit more damage to the abomination. Unfortunately, Harloc saw Lynn's plan and threw a large fire blast that scorched the slag into ash, and then threw a lightning bolt that nailed Lynn straight into the chest that sent her flying into a wall. It was Lilith's turn to go into a rage, seeing the girl she saw as a daughter getting hurt, so she jumped into her Phase Walk and charged Harloc. Lilith reentered the dimension and created a fiery blast that sent Harloc flying through the air, but the doctor used her wings to catch herself and land on her feet. Harloc then threw both of her arms, sending a line of slag and then a line of acid that slammed into her, bringing her to her knees.

Maya quickly got to her feet and Phase Locked Lilith, bringing her back to her feet, but drawing Harloc's attention to her. Harloc held her hand out to Maya, but nothing immediately happened until Maya started to feel heat rise from beneath her. Maya looked down and saw that there was a ring of fire around her, Harloc snapping her fingers and a column of fire exploding beneath her. Angel watched in horror as the fire engulfed her mother, the Phase Locking Siren dropping to her knees as the flames dissipated. Angel felt the fiery rage start to build up in her stomach, once again helpless to save anyone, to help anyone.

"_I have these skills and these powers at my disposal and what can I do with them?! Nothing!"_ Angel cursed in her head as she looked to Harloc, her hand tightening around the blade in her hand. _"But no more. I'm ending this now." _Angel removed her helmet and tossed it aside, her eyes a freezing blue as she approached Harloc, who had an insane smile on her face. Harloc turned towards Angel and laughed "And what will you do child? I've defeated your friend, your mother, and even your Commander. What do you hope to accomplish?"

"I'm going to separate your head from the rest of your body."

"We shall see about that."

Angel launched herself forward, her blade at her side and determination in her heart as Harloc raised her hand, shooting a column of flames from her hand. Angel rolled to the side, dodging the flames and firing a shard of ice, the Synth Siren deflecting it with ease. Angel was about 15 feet from Harloc when she attempted to create another ice wall of spikes to intercept her, but Angel was more in command of ice than Harloc was. Angel held out her hand, the wall splitting and Harloc having a look that Angel hadn't seen before; Fear. Angel closed the gap and swung for Harloc's head, the Synth Siren coating her arms in ice and blocking the blow just before she was decapitated.

Angel was relentless in her blows, Harloc barely able to keep up the defense as the Siren of Ice tried to kill her. Harloc thought fast and delivered a knee to Angel's stomach, then followed up with a flaming kick to her side that sent her flying towards the door. Angel quickly recovered from the blow and landed on her feet, ready to charge once again. "What hope do you have to beat me?" Harloc snarled as she held her arms low and ready, preparing to deliver an elemental onslaught. "What hope to have to defeat a miracle of science?" Angel delivered a twisted smile as she laughed "A miracle of science? You are nothing more than a pale imitation of a true Siren. You could never hope to match the real power a Siren has."

"I've defeated the two greatest Sirens in the universe! What will you do? You haven't even unlocked your true potential!"

"That ends now."

Angel used the fire in her and began to pour her energy into her tattoos, the markings beginning to grow bright as the air around her began to freeze. Harloc acted fast, throwing a bolt of lightning and a column of flames at Angel, who side stepped both hit, freezing blue eyes focused on the Fake Siren before her. Angel felt the power in her reach its max, so she released the power within her, the air in the entire room practically froze as the temperature suddenly dropped. Angel felt her feet began to leave the ground as spikes of ice began to shoot out of the ground around her, as well as cocoons of ice formed around her fallen allies. The spikes shot out of the ground, aimed directly for Harloc, who was throwing fire at the spikes in an attempt to melt them, but it was futile.

Angel roared "This is for everything you've done! All the pain and suffering you cause… ENDS HERE!" Angel threw every ounce of power she had in her, the last of the spikes flying at an unbelievable speed as three spikes impaled Harloc; one in the stomach, one in the chest, and finally one through her mouth. Angel slowly floated back to the ground, observing the look of pure shock on Harloc's face as she choked out the last bit of her life before she fell still. All of the spikes and cocoons dissipated except for the three that held Harloc against a wall, Angel dropping to her knees as she felt her strength leave her. Angel smiled faintly as her vision began to blur, quietly stating "We've won… it's over."

Angel fell to her side, the soft power of the snow on the ground cushioning her fall as she passed out.

**A/N:** Well there you have it folks! The final battle is over and the day has been won by our heroes! But fear not! We still have one more chapter remaining! Y'all know the drill, PM or review with any thoughts comments or concerns. Until next time.

-Chief


	23. Chapter 23: The End

**A/N:** So here we are, the final chapter of New Pandora. I'll save the mushy speech until the end. Until then, FINAL CHAPTER! (Insert metal guitar solo)

Chapter 23: The End

Angel slowly opened her eyes, bracing herself against the harsh white lights she was staring up at. After taking a minute to adjust, she saw that she was lying in the medical wing of the Crimson Raider HQ. Angel sat up and looked around the room, spotting Z-12 sitting in a chair near the end of her bed. Z-12 looked up and smiled, greeting "Hey sis, how's my Badass Siren sibling?" Angel smiled weakly and replied "Tired as hell."

Angel scratched at her head as Z-12 smiled, but there was a bit of worry behind the smile. Angel tilted her head a bit and questioned "Are you alright bro?" Z-12 sighed and replied "I'll tell you later." The two sat in silence for a bit when Zer0 and Maya walked in with a tray of food for the kids. Maya set the tray on the table and wrapped her arms around Angel, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. Zer0 went with a simple pat on the shoulder with a small smile.

Almost a few minutes later, everyone else from the group filled the wing with everything to make a party. Axton and Krieg had brought drinks while Gaige and Lynn carried food, setting them up on an empty bed. Everyone grabbed drinks and food, enjoying the end to their war and to a new peace. Lilith stepped away from the big group, casually sipping her drink as she went to a window and looked out at the city. She took a deep breath and sighed "If only you could see us Roland, you'd be proud of us. Maybe you already are… I hope."

She was still staring out the window when she felt someone put a hand on her arm, looking to her side she saw that it was Nickoli. Nickoli exclaimed "Come on Lil. Party is still going on." Lilith smiled and replied "You got it kid." The two returned the party, but Nickoli slunk towards Angel, who was just sitting on the edge of the bed. He walked over to her, Angel's smile widening as he took her hand and kissed her cheek.

Angel wrapped her arms around him and held him close, kissing his cheek and whispering "I love you." Nickoli chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her too and replied "I love you too Angel. I told you to be safe."

"I was safe."

"You passed out from exerting too much energy."

"Yeah… but it was to stop that Synth Siren, Harloc."

Nickoli put his forehead to hers as he sighed "You worry me too much." Angel chuckled "It's how I know you love me." While those two had their special moment, Z-12 slipped out of the party in search of a computer. He had taken an ECHO device off of N1ne's body in hopes that he could figure out where the rest of the clones were. He entered Commander Lilith's office, the only computer he thought he could use to access the ECHO.

He plugged the ECHO into the computer and attempted to access the ECHO, but was locked out by an encryption key. He looked at the screen and rapped his fingers against the desk, attempting to figure out what he could do to break the encryption. "Figured you'd come back here." He heard Lynn proclaim from the doorway. He leaned to the side to see her leaning in the doorway as he proclaimed "Just looking for something."

"Which is?"

"Before N1ne was killed, the last thing he said was that we won't find the rest of the clones. I'm hoping that his ECHO might have something."

"Hmm… Let me see what I can find."

Z-12 moved aside and let Lynn use her computer expertise to try and break the encryption code on the ECHO. Z-12 sat in the chair across from the desk and waited for Lynn to finish her work. After a few minutes, Lynn exclaimed "I've got it! Nothing can stop me!" Z-12 got up and looked at the computer screen, seeing shipping manifests on the ECHO. "Why are we looking at shipping manifests?" Z-12 questions.

"Because, thanks to my badass hacking skills, I figured out which one is the most likely to be clones."

"And that would be?"

"This one right here, shipment 6573 to Elpis. Because produce isn't specially requested to be stored in compartments with oxygen."

Z-12 wrapped an arm around Lynn's shoulder and replied "Thanks Lynn, I owe you one." Lynn spun in the chair to face Z-12 and exclaimed "You can repay that favor now, if you'd like."

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I'd like a moment with Angel, alone. Think you can keep Nickoli occupied for a while?"

Z-12 couldn't help but laugh as he replied "Sure, just don't make any serious moves on my sister." Lynn rolled her eyes and replied "Oh, I won't. I just wanna spend some time with her."

"Alright then. Let's get back to the party then."

Lynn took the ECHO and the two returned to the party, no one really noticing their disappearance. Z-12 went over to Nickoli, who was sitting with Angel on the edge of the bed. "Hey, Nick. Can I talk to you for a second?" Nickoli shrugged and replied "Sure thing, Z." Nickoli and Angel shared a quick kiss before the guys went off on their personal talk.

As soon as there was an opening, Lynn hopped on the bed next to Angel, the Ice Siren smiling and greeting "Hey Lynn. Hell of a party." Lynn looked around and agreed "It sure is."

"So, how are you feeling? Now that Harloc and Maliwan are gone?"

"Honestly? I'm a little more at peace now. Since that crazy scientist and that fucked up company is gone, I have nothing to fear anymore… and I have you to thank for it.

Angel rolled her eyes and replied "You don't have me to thank for that. You had just as much to do with it as I did." Lynn sighed "But you were the one who stopped her. That bitch was throwing us around like rag dolls until you speared her to a fucking wall. For that… I'm forever in your debt." Angel was about to respond when Lynn wrapped her into a hug and buried her face into the shoulder. Angel smiled as she patted Lynn's back, assuring her that she was going to be okay. Lynn finally pulled herself away and wiped her eyes, apologizing "Sorry about that. Just… everything hitting me at once."

"Its fine, Lynn. That's what friends are for."

Lynn hopped off the bed, signaling to Z-12 that her moment with Angel was over and it was okay for Nickoli to come back. Nickoli returned to his spot with Angel, his Siren girlfriend leaning against him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. The two looked at each other with eyes filled with love, the two then leaning in and pressing their lips together. Almost on cue, Mister Torgue set off a massive amount of fireworks to celebrate the end of the Crimson Raider's war. The two broke as the massive fireworks display ended, Nickoli responding in a winded voice "That… was some kiss."

Angel leaned against him and replied "Mhmm." The moment they were sharing ended quickly as Commander Lilith announced "Alright! My office, kids! We've still got your punishment to deal with for interfering with military affairs." The group started to move, Maya putting her hands on each of her kids shoulders and sighing "Oh, you two are in for a treat." Z-12 suggested "That we aren't grounded for the foreseeable future?"

"Oh no, you two are still _beyond_ grounded."

Axton chuckled as he patted the top of Justin's head, adding "And so are you, young man. Something like this does not look good on a military application." Justin groaned "Yes sir." Tannis was busy giving Patrick an ear full about his actions, something about disproving her theory on raising children. Lilith led the group and sighed "Same goes for you two. You're under my roof, so I'll punish you accordingly." Lynn and Nickoli both groaned in the same tone "Yes Lilith." The group arrived to the Commander's office, the kids stepping in while the parents stayed outside.

Commander Lilith sat behind her desk while everyone remained standing. Lilith leaned forward, resting her elbows on her desk, and exclaimed "You kids have done quite a lot, including interfering with military affairs during wartime. Not something I can easily overlook. So, I've been thinking on a punishment suitable for all of you." All of the kids were incredibly nervous about what their punishment would be. Prison? Death sentence was on a few of their minds. Lilith finally finished "And after all that thinking, I've decided to send all of you to… Elpis."

There was a collective sigh and Patrick called "Trash can." Nickoli handed Patrick the trash can, who then proceeded to puke into it out of nerves. All of the parents started laughing as Lilith continued "We have a Crimson Raider outpost on Elpis and I want all of you there to occupy it to think about what you've done." All of the kids immediately took a seat or dropped to the ground as the parents continued laughing. "Your ship leaves in the morning. You've got tonight to pack your bags and say goodbye." Lilith chuckled as she leaned back in her seat.

Everyone dispersed after that, the kids heading home to start packing for their new home. Angel went to her room to start packing while Z-12 started pulling his clothes from the random drawers that were spread around the living room. Maya walked in and greeted "Hey son." Z-12 responded "Hey Mom. Can I help you with something?"

"No, I just wanted to talk."

"About what?"

Maya sighed as she sat on the couch "I'll admit, it was quite a shock when I first met you." Z-12 took a seat next to her and sighed "Yeah… to be honest, I was scared of how to explain all of that." Maya leaned towards him and wrapped her arms around him, assuring "Don't worry." Maya took another deep breath and sighed "What I wouldn't give to watch you grow in our home with Angel. I know it's been hard for you, but I want you to know that I love you." Z-12 embraced his mother, fighting back his tears of joy as he replied "I love you too Mom."

Maya pulled away from the hug and wiped her eyes, sniffling "Alright. Before you and Angel leave tomorrow, promise me two things." Z-12 wiped his own eyes and answered "Name it."

"Call me every day, no every hour. *Sigh* Sorry, just call me when you can. And the other thing, please keep an eye on your sister. I trust Nickoli but… not completely."

"I'll look after her, don't worry."

"You know son, you should get a real name someday."

"Hmm, I'll think of one. I've got to go, a few things I need to take care of. Bye Mom."

Z-12 left the apartment and headed to the Customization Station to adjust his suit colors, but he started to consider his new name. He looked at the keypad and thought and thought and thought until he muttered "Hmm… yeah, definitely." He hit the keys and changed his name from Z-12 to Zack. He smiled and repeated his new name out loud "Zack… Zack." He heard Angel exclaim behind him "Zack, I like that name."

"Thanks Sis… I like it too. I think I might give my suit some color… what do you think of red?"

Zack went into the station and changed the color of his suit to the "Red Shirt" scheme his father had. He used the station to change into his suit and helmet to fully model the new color to his gear. He turned to Angel, who nodded and replied "Looks good." Zack's helmet lit up with a "; )" emoticon as he replied "It's the color red… red like blood, red like roses. Red is my favorite."

"That's good. Come on, our shuttle leaves in the morning so we need to have some family time before we go."

The two headed home, spending their last day on Pandora with the people they loved the most.

**A/N: **There you have it folks! The conclusion to New Pandora! I'd like to give a very special thanks to Dr. Archangel and cmech for writing the skeletons while I just filled in the details. I'd also like to thank the readers for sticking with the story and reading. And since we have a story at its close, you readers will choose the story that comes next! I have two options for everyone.

The Young Inquisitor, Dragon Age: Inquisition/ RWBY

Thedas is falling apart at the seams. The Mage Templar War rages on, the country in complete chaos. But when the Conclave, the last hope for a peaceful end to the war, ends in an explosion that creates a tear in the Veil called the Breach, everything has changed. The hope rests on the Inquisition, led by a very unusual person. Ruby Rose, Huntress and now, Inquisitor.

The Final Reaping, Mass Effect/ RWBY

The Reapers, a race of sentient machines that would exterminate higher life every 50,000 years, have finally been destroyed. Unfortunately, the first Reaper, Harbinger escaped with several other Reapers through a Mass Relay that didn't seem to carry the signal that targeted Reaper code. It is up to the crew of the Normandy to pursue Harbinger to end his reign of terror across the galaxy on a planet that has strange evil creatures, and just as strange people.

The first chapters of each story will be released, and the more popular story will continue on while the other will be set aside until the next story end. Until next time.

-Chief


End file.
